Paradigm lost
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Tous les gestes n'ont pas la même importance. Certains font partie d'une routine et se répètent des millions de fois sans changer notre vie; d'autres nous entraînent dans un monde qu'on aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais connaître. [Jeanne-centric et Jeanne/Marco, teintes de JeanneXHao]
1. Prologue: La fille funambule

**Paradigm lost**

**Prologue: La fille funambule**

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est sous forme de reviews et je rembourse sous la forme de gros câlins.

**Soundtrack**: Lovers or Liars (Lauren Aquilina) st en plus, Fools de la même demoiselle.

**Note** :

Projet chéri de mon cœur qui germe depuis début décembre. L'idée de base est qu'on part d'un moment précis (ce prologue) et d'une décision distincte, qui entraîne à chaque fois un futur différent.

En gros, on fait prologue - choix 1 -) fin 1, puis - choix 2 -) fin 2, - choix 3 -) fin 3, - choix 4 -) fin 4 eeeet épilogue.

Sympathique hein? Comme ça je risque pas d'abandonner ce projet, le plan est prêt, pas de risque de perte d'inspiration ni rien. Alright? Alright.

Si vous détestez Marco, ne passez pas votre chemin tout de suite. Il s'en prend plein la gueule ici (surtout dans le troisième chemin), le pauvre. Par contre si vous aimez pas Jeanne, ça va être plus chaud. Cette fic se fonde sur les conséquences de ses gestes à elle, de ses décisions à elle et du futur qu'elle se construit à chaque fois (moins dans le premier "chemin", mais justement parce que c'est celui de "l'indécision" en quelque sorte).

Chemin 1 et 3 contiennent des univers... assez sombres. Chemin 4 pourraiiit être un peu trop guimauve pour certains. Mébon.

Ah oui, et cette fic est une songfic dans le sens le plus pur du terme. Le projet est né de mon écoute de Lauren Aquilina, que je vous conseille d'écouter aussi! Je traduis les lyrics pour éviter le copyright, je peux en supprimer pour éviter les répétitions de refrain/qu'une ligne m'intéresse moins. Comme je n'ai _aucune _notion de mesure, les chapitres autre que prologue et épilogue ont une chanson bonux, because why not.

Also - titre? Qui a dit mauvais jeux de mots? *fuit en ricanant*

* * *

><p><em>J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'est ce sentiment<em>

Tous les gestes n'ont pas la même importance. Si l'on pouvait se sortir de soi et regarder son destin d'en haut, où plutôt les myriades de chemins qui s'ouvrent sous nos pas, ces moments nous apparaîtraient clairement, et nous pourrions prendre en toutes connaissances de cause les décisions importantes.

Mais ce réseau de chemins nous est voilé. L'importance des choix que nous faisons et de ceux qui sont faits pour nous ne se révèle qu'après, quand il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

_Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes ici_

Parfois Jeanne se demandait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour changer le cours de sa vie. Même à posteriori, elle n'était pas bien sûre de pouvoir reconnaître ces moments clef. Est-ce que demander aux X-III d'abandonner les aurait protégés d'Hao? Est-ce qu'interdire à Rackist de partir pour sa dernière mission aurait suffit pour qu'il ne les quitte pas? Est-ce qu'avoir refusé de le suivre, lui et Marco, au tout début, l'aurait conduite à une vie plus heureuse?

_Tout ce qu'on essaie de dire à un sens caché  
><em>_Quand on est le genre de "fatigué" que le sommeil ne peut soigner_

Voilà ce qui la tenait éveillée cette nuit-là. Les yeux perdus au plafond, elle respirait à peine, comme par peur d'éveiller un dragon assoupi non loin. Pourtant, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Les X-II et Lyserg étaient de garde, bien loin au dessus d'elle sur le pont supérieur, et Marco dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

Dormir lui avait toujours été difficile dans l'Iron Maiden; mais paradoxalement elle ne parvenait plus à fermer l'oeil depuis qu'elle avait été "fortement encouragée" à rester dans sa chambre la nuit. Après la visite de Rackist, il avait été considéré trop dangereux qu'elle reste à l'extérieur, au cas où il réessayerait... Mais son corps avait pris l'habitude de dormir malgré la douleur, et il se trouvait sous-stimulé dans un lit douillet.

Après trois heures passées à fixer le mur blanc, Jeanne se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Son ventre grondait doucement, réclamant nourriture. Elle avait bien mangé pourtant, mais la gourmandise avait toujours été son vilain défaut...

Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, l'albinos se trouva debout et décidée à aller trouver quelque chose. Justement Marco avait laissé à regrets une part de gâteau dans le réfrigérateur... Pieds nus, elle sortit dans le couloir. Il faisait froid, mais elle ne semblait pas le ressentir. À pas discrets et mesurés, l'albinos remonta le couloir, passant devant toutes les chambres avant de grimper un long escalier qui menait aux cuisines.

Elle ne rencontra ni homme ni esprit en pénétrant dans la salle, ce qui la rasséréna quelque peu. Personne ne la verrait, personne ne saurait rien de cette insomnie qu'elle voulait temporaire.

Alors, son gâteau... Son visage s'alluma lorsqu'elle trouva le petit trésor de crème pâtissière qu'elle recherchait. Jeanne engloutit la pâtisserie en quelques bouchées gourmandes, mais son estomac n'était pas vraiment satisfait. L'albinos se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la faim qui la tourmentait... Quelque chose d'obscur creusait son ventre. Un pressentiment... Pourtant elle n'avait aucun don de double vue, elle le savait bien, la vision de Rackist le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans le village. Tamao aurait sans doute mieux su comment prendre cette impression, mais pas elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'albinos se leva et apporta son assiette et sa fourchette à l'évier. Il était trop tard pour refaire tourner le lave-vaisselle, et laisser ses outils à l'intérieur ne serait pas assez discret. Elle se mit donc à nettoyer son matériel et s'apprêta à tout ranger.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit le cri. Surprise, elle faillit lâcher son assiette, mais parvint à la poser sur l'évier.

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix dans un choeur de milliers de soldats; alors dans le silence épais du navire il n'y avait pas de doute sur son propriétaire.

Que se passait-il? Y avait-il une attaque, un attentat, ou s'était-il blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre? Jeanne se força à rester calme encore un instant. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne la situation. Faisant le vide, elle chercha une signature énergétique inconnue.

N'en trouva pas. Il n'y avait que les X sur ce navire, et vu leur énergie les X-II n'avaient rien entendu, pas plus que Lyserg. Normal, ils étaient sur le pont supérieur, au moins trois étages insonorisés au dessus...

Puis elle s'autorisa à perdre son calme.

Laissant là son assiette, Jeanne se précipita dans le couloir, glissant presque le long de l'escalier pour se retrouver devant la chambre de Marco, séparée de lui seulement par un panneau de métal. Mais ce panneau de métal n'était pas rien pour autant.

_Mais le temps avance lentement, il attend que cela évolue  
><em>_Quand un cœur n'a plus rien pour s'accrocher, il lâche prise  
><em>_Alors qu'attendons-nous?_

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle s'immobilisa. Quand elle avait descendu l'escalier, quand elle avait courru dans le couloir, elle était convaincue qu'il était en danger et qu'elle devait le protéger - mais ce vent de panique la quitta devant la porte. Ce cri... En se le remémorant, elle se morigéna d'avoir paniqué si facilement. Elle pouvait sentir son furyoku à l'intérieur; il devait faire un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar... L'idée l'affecta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Son Marco, victime de mauvais rêves? C'était presque... Déplacé de sa part, l'informa son cerveau. Marco était, Rackist l'avait dit clairement, un caillou, opaque mais pur. Il se jetait de tout son être dans une direction et oubliait toute peur dans sa colère. Mais un cauchemar... Il avait bien peur, au fond.

Mais de quoi? Elle l'avait rassuré - lui avait promis que même si elle n'était pas une sainte elle accomplirait leur mission...

Et s'il avait peur... Regrettait-il des choses? Elle pensait... Que tout en étant conscient de ses fautes il désirait toujours détruire Hao et protéger le monde au prix de sa vie. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours dit... Mais s'il avait peur... Préfèrerait-il la fuite? Voulait-il s'en aller, comme Rackist lui avait proposé...?

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était capable de cacher tant de choses, voilà qu'elle se mettait à douter de lui...

Non. Elle ne devait pas. Ce serait laisser une victoire à Hao. Marco l'aimait, et elle l'aimait... Du moins elle le croyait. Serait-elle capable de se tenir près de lui jusqu'à la fin si elle doutait déjà de lui? Jeanne ferma les yeux et s'observa avec une froideur qu'elle tenta de faire aussi ferme que possible. Voulait-elle tout risquer pour quelqu'un comme lui? En serait-elle capable...? Avaient-ils une véritable raison d'agir comme ils le faisaient, défendaient ils vraiment quelque chose ou bien étaient-ils fous à lier, membres d'un ancien monde à l'agonie? Se cachaient-ils l'inévitable au profit d'un rêve sucré?

Ces doutes la surprenaient. Tout avait toujours coulé de source. Elle faisait tout pour lui, n'hésitait jamais et s'oubliait totalement pour lui. Pourquoi maintenant...? Peut-être parce que lui aussi doutait, mais... Tout n'était-il que mensonge entre eux? Elle refusait de le croire.

_Sommes-nous en train de nous immoler pour protéger ce feu?  
><em>_Nous mentant à nous-même, nous mentant l'un à l'autre  
><em>_Se cachant de la vérité, se cachant sous des couvertures  
><em>_Sommes nous des amants ou des menteurs?_

La porte se tenait devant elle, comme elle s'était toujours tenue devant elle, grande et froide et fermée. Pas a clef, cependant; elle savait bien qu'il la laissait toujours ouverte, au cas où il y aurait une attaque, un feu, une raison de sortir vite... Elle pouvait entrer. Mais devait-elle le faire? S'il avait fait un cauchemar, peut-être qu'il serait embarrassé ou énervé... Et si elle s'était trompée et qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur? Ce serait embarrassant...

Mais non. Marco était forcément à l'intérieur. Elle sentait son furyoku agité, et il lui semblait entendre sa respiration... peut-être. Ou était-ce le bruit des radiateurs? Elle n'était pas sûre, en fait. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'intérieur de la pièce: peut-être y avait-il des ventilateurs qui créaient ce bruit. Un instant, elle se perdit à imaginer la pièce. Serait-ce un endroit calme et rangé, comme il aimait à paraître? Ou bien le chaos qu'il détestait se montrerait-il dans son environnement? Y aurait-il des armes et des posters de voiture sur les murs, ou peut-être un tableau unique? Uh...

Il était effrayant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_Devons-nous perdre tout ce que nous avons  
>Ou s'arranger avec ce que nous ne sommes pas?<em>

Jeanne approcha son poing pour toquer à la porte; à la place, elle posa dessus sa paume ouverte, sans un bruit. Quelle serait la procédure à suivre? Devait-elle toquer à la porte? Lui apporter un verre de tisane et s'assurer à travers la porte qu'il allait bien? Attendre de voir comment cela évoluait...? Entrer comme si l'endroit lui appartenait...? Une myriade d'options se présentait soudain, et elle n'arrivait pas à démêler l'intelligent de l'absurde. Qu'est ce qui l'aiderait, son Marco, qu'est ce qui l'enragerait? Elle voulait l'apaiser, lui rendre sa belle confiance et ses regards d'azur pur. Elle voulait retrouver l'homme qui la faisait rire et croire en lui. Mais comment...?

_Et tout sera pardonné  
><em>_Si nous retournons en arrière_

Que devait-elle faire?

_Pouvons nous retourner en arrière?_


	2. La mélancolie, début: Un verre de trop

********:Paradigm Lost:********

****La mélancolie, début: Un verre de trop****

****Auteur** : **Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est sous forme de reviews et je rembourse sous la forme de gros câlins.

****Soundtrack**: **Drag me Down (Lauren Aquilina).

_Bonus Track:_ My Happy Ending (Avril Lavigne)

****Note** : **On commence pas par ma préférée, je dois dire, mais j'ai réussi à m'amuser quand même. J'espère que vous aussi!

C'est la première "voie" pour certaines raisons, mais ce n'est pas "la plus probable" et la situation de fin est la plus... tirée par les cheveux (d'où le fait que ce n'est pas préférée). Mais y'a une lecture plus sinistre de cette partie capillotractée, et puis au fond, c'ma fic, c'mes règles.

Ceux qui aiment pas Marco vont pas plus l'aimer dans cette voie là, du moins pas avant son passage en POV perso dans la fin. Pour l'instant, mon bébé fait des bêtises *sort*

"Mélancolie" est à prendre au sens fort, celui de maladie du XIXème, uh.

**Avertissements pour**: alcoolisme et incitation, menaces de mort, corruption des petites âmes sensibles.

Je traduis désormais les lyrics utilisés en intégralité pour éviter des problèmes de copyright (merci du warning Koba! C'est sûr que ça m'embêterait de voir ma fic supprimée comme ça). MAIS ma traduction est assez lâche (au sens du vêtement, pas du comportement) parfois, donc bon, à manipuler avec précaution. Par exemple vers le milieu il y a "You are dying just to live" qui est _très probablement _à comprendre comme "Tu te tues juste pour vivre/pour juste survivre" MAIS "dying to do something" veut aussi dire "mourir d'envie de faire quelque chose" et j'aime ce sens dans ce chapitre aussi. Donc bon. Ah, et y a aussi "don't drag me (down)" que je traduis de façon assez large avec "ne m'entraîne pas (vers les abysses) pasque "ne me tire pas vers le bas" c'est moche.  
>Et pour le formatage, ouais, je vous mets des lyrics partout partout, mais moi j'aime beaucoup *sort* enfin là c'est moins nécessaire mais dans d'autres chapitres ce sera vraiment plus obligatoire et je vous prépare au format dès le début w.w<p>

Aussi, question calendrier: j'ai pour l'instant une certaine avance (le prochain chapitre est écrit) _mais _je voudrais la conserver/ne pas me retrouver sans avance du tout. Donc après celui-là, il est probable que je passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (sauf si j'arrive à écrire le 2a cette semaine, vu que j'ai été malade j'ai pas pu avant). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrivera, bwef.

* * *

><p><em>Parlons-en encore une fois<br>__Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions morts  
><em>_Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai fait?  
><em>_Est-ce quelque chose que tu as dit?  
><em>_Ne me laisses pas seule  
><em>_Dans cette ville morte  
><em>_Pendue si haut  
><em>_A un fil si fin_

_My Happy Ending_, Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p><span>Alors elle fait:<span>

Que devait-elle faire? C'en était ridicule. Quelle tarte elle pouvait faire parfois. Si elle hésitait à la simple idée d'entrer dans la chambre de son commandant, comment pourrait-elle prendre la moindre décision dans la bataille contre Hao? Allez, elle pouvait le faire, il suffisait qu'elle réfléchisse...

_Parfois je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là_

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre et songea qu'après un cauchemar, elle avait toujours froid et soif. Il en irait sans doute de même pour Marco, alors elle devait trouver quelque chose qui le réchaufferait tout en le désaltérant. Son idée de tisane lui revint à l'esprit. Du thé ou du café à cette heure là de la nuit serait idiot, elle voulait qu'il se rendorme. Mais une infusion... Hochant la tête la petite albinos se détourna de la porte et courut dans l'autre sens. Même au cœur de la nuit, les couloirs du navire, pour un besoin de sécurité, étaient illuminés, et elle n'eut aucun mal à grimper six à six les marches de l'escalier pour parvenir à la cuisine. Hop, une tasse d'eau dans le micro-ondes, et elle se mit au devoir de chercher quoi mettre dedans. Larky avait des infusions au réglisse et à la menthe... Parfait. Se saisissant d'un chocolat et d'une soucoupe ou mettre la tasse, elle prépara tout un plateau et repartit presque aussitôt. Avoir un plan lui faisait su bien. Une fois à l'intérieur elle le réveillerait, lui raconterait sa frayeur, le forcerait à boire un peu et le remettrait au lit...

_J'allume une cigarette de plus, j'écrase ma peur_

La descente fut plus longue que la montée, avec le précieux fardeau qu'elle avait dans les mains, mais Jeanne parvint à la porte tout de même. Excitée qu'elle était d'avoir un plan, elle ne s'inquiéta pas des bruits qui provenaient désormais de la chambre, et poussa la porte ouverte du coude.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait précautionneusement, l'albinos entendit un grognement. Elle se figea un instant, comme si rester immobile la rendrait invisible. Puis, très lentement, Jeanne fit face au lit.

Marco n'était plus endormi. Il était assis contre le mur, débraillé comme s'il sortait d'une bataille avec son oreiller, et avait les joues trop rouges par rapport à son teint. Dans sa main, il tenait une bouteille de verre orangé, dont s'échappait une odeur étrange, aigre. Jeanne ne savait pas quoi dire. A peine quoi en penser.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'ils se fixaient.

Puis Marco ouvrit la bouche. Sembla oublier pourquoi, et resta encore silencieux un instant. "Ah, Meene," fit-il enfin, d'une voix pâteuse.

_La tête sous l'eau pour protéger mes oreilles  
><em>_De toutes ces choses que je sais mais que je refuse d'entendre_

Jeanne cligna des yeux, surprise. Était-il... en train de penser au lieutenant? Ou peut-être qu'il voyait mal, sans ses lunettes... Mal à l'aise, elle répondit: "Non, Marco. C'est moi." Il ne fit que la regarder comme un poisson frit. Comment avait-il réussi à tant boire en si peu de temps? Il était visiblement très mal en point... Elle se força à sourire gentiment, à se faire caressante, assurée alors qu'elle venait poser le plateau sur sa table de nuit. Même si elle ne comprenait pas, même s'il l'inquiétait énormément tout d'un coup, elle ne devait pas l'inquiéter. Il fallait que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui... "Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une boisson chaude après ce cauchemar..."

Il cligna des yeux comme un poisson bouffi, ou plutôt comme un ivrogne en fin de nuit. Puis il accrocha le plateau du regard. "Ah, très bien," bégaya-t-il en essayant de se redresser, gardant sa bouteille bien droit contre son torse. Elle était ouverte, Jeanne remarqua avec inquiétude, il risquait de tout renverser...

Mais il ne renversa pas la bouteille. Non, en avançant son bras pour attraper la tasse, il perdit l'équilibre et renversa tout le plateau.

"Marco!" Horrifiée, l'albinos se précipita. La porcelaine gisait en vrac sur le sol, mais elle avait vu le liquide bouillant tomber sur son bras avant qu'il ne se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il devait être gravement brûlé...

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse voir ses blessures, le blond releva la main pour la maintenir à distance. Sa peau rougie ne semblait pas le déranger; il n'avait même pas lâché sa bouteille, et Jeanne le fixa, éberlué.

"C'est pas grave, Meene," fit-il avec un sourire satisfait en montrant son trésor, "j'ai ma bouteille à moi, on va partager. Hmm? Ça te dit, non?"

Toujours sous le choc, la jeune fille le laissa lui fourrer la bouteille dans les mains. C'était lourd, plus lourd que les bouteilles de jus de fruit qu'elle avait pu manipuler avant: elle devait le tenir dans ses bras, comme une pile de livres, ou un nourrisson. Qui était cet homme en face d'elle...?

_Parce que je ne peux pas être tout ce que tu veux voir  
><em>_Je peux seulement être celle que je suis_

Lui ne semblait pas prendre conscience de son angoisse montante, du crépitement de furyoku qui résonnait autour d'eux. Sans prendre garde à son bras rougi, il regarda autour d'elle et se rencogna dans le lit, repoussant les couvertures. Puis il releva les yeux, lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Viens dans mes bras, Meene, on va dormir un peu, il fait chaud ici, on va être bien." Il bégayait de plus en plus, se répétait, tendait les bras vers elle. Dans toute autre situation, elle aurait adoré le voir ainsi, sorti de sa coquille froide et rigide de commandant des X-Laws, mais là, pour une raison floue, elle en avait la nausée.

"M-Marco..."

Elle aurait voulu reculer, s'éloigner, trouver un mot qui l'aurait arrêté, mais elle en était incapable. Ses pieds étaient immobiles sur le sol métallique, elle n'arrivait pas à remuer un seul orteil. Comme devant un camion toutes sirènes hurlantes, elle ne pouvait que le regarder s'approcher, l'entourer de ses bras. Il n'y avait plus entre eux que la bouteille qu'elle serrait contre elle. L'odeur de sa transpiration et de l'alcool l'assaillit de plus belle, l'empêcha de penser. L'envie de vomir se précisa.

"Ça va aller, Meen', ça va. Tout va bien se passer," souffla-t-il à son oreille, chaud et affectueux et horriblement _terrifiant. _Il desserra son étreinte, et sa main descendit le long du bras de Jeanne, comme pour la saisir.

Tout d'un coup, la vie revint dans les jambes de l'albinos, comme si un barrage venait de céder. Alors que la main de Marco allait l'attraper, elle fit volte-face et courut jusqu'à la porte, les bras serrés autour de la bouteille. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, même en entendant le râle de son père et le fracas qu'il fit en tombant du lit. Tout son être s'était concentré dans sa course alors qu'elle rejoignait l'escalier, dévalait les marches jusqu'à son étage à elle, trouvait la porte et se jetait presque à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut qu'alors, quand elle eut fermé la porte de l'épaule et se fut assise devant, que l'instinct de fuite la quitta.

Et là, perdue dans le noir de la pièce et de son existence, Jeanne se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes salées roulèrent le long de ses joues, tombant parfois dans le goulot ouvert de la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

_Et je n'irai pas n'importe où parce que tu le veux  
><em>_Cela me rappellerait trop mon idée de l'enfer  
><em>_Alors je t'en prie ne m'entraîne pas dans l'abysse_

* * *

><p>Jeanne avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir après cette rencontre. Vers les cinq heures du matin, elle avait sombré quelques minutes dans le sommeil, avant de se réveiller en sursaut au son de la cloche de réveil. Un instant, elle avait cru avoir tout rêvé, tout imaginé - mais dans ses bras la bouteille était toujours là, imposante. Son arôme lourd remplissait sa chambre, lui donnant à nouveau envie de vomir. Après quelques moments d'immobilité, elle s'était forcée à poser la bouteille contre le mur avant de se relever en s'appuyant contre la porte, et d'aller ouvrir le hublot pour aérer la pièce. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle revint chercher la bouteille, et la posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle réfléchirait plus tard à quoi en faire, quoi en comprendre, quoi en dire.<p>

Douche, habillage, voilà elle était dans le couloir, l'esprit rempli de neige et les pieds de plomb. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire face à Marco après cela. Et même de comment faire face aux autres. Que savaient-ils, qu'avaient-ils entendu? Elle avait honte de lui, et honte d'elle de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pas su le calmer. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre les guider quand elle n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de son obscurité, et qu'elle avait à peine su fuir devant...

_Tu t'es perdue dans les couleurs  
><em>_Elles t'ont emmenée sur le mauvais chemin_

Non, elle ne devait pas y songer pour l'instant. C'était trop frais, trop présent à son esprit; y songer, chercher à se l'expliquer et à en tirer les conclusions ne ferait qu'aviver sa terreur, et l'enterrer dans des réflexions instinctives plus que réfléchies.

N'ayant pas faim, la jeune fille ignora les bruits de la cuisine pour aller sur le pont. Sa poitrine lui semblait oppressée, comme si elle était remplie d'air vicié. L'ouverture du hublot n'avait pas suffi pour changer cette impression; peut-être avait-elle besoin de voir l'océan pour se changer les idées.

Et en effet, marcher sur le pont lui fit du bien. Il y avait une brise légère qui semblait la nettoyer de ses émotions, mieux que la douche du matin. La piscine était bâchée, comme elle l'était depuis le match des X-III, mais Jeanne s'amusa quand même à marcher sur le rebord, les bras tendus comme une équilibriste. Autrefois elle avait toujours peur de tomber, de s'humilier devant tout le monde; mais en cet instant elle avait _besoin _d'agir ainsi, et de réussir ce challenge enfantin. Ce qu'elle parvint à faire, avant de laisser la piscine derrière elle, et de rejoindre la proue du navire.

Un peu calmée, l'albinos posa les mains sur le rail de sécurité, ses yeux se perdant à l'horizon. Bon. Donc son Marco était malade. Elle devait trouver une solution à ce problème, et calmement, logiquement -

_Impuissant je regarde ton esprit pourrir_

Jeanne se figea. Elle venait de sentir un mouvement derrière elle. Ou plutôt une espèce d'explosion. Ses sens se saturèrent immédiatement devant l'ampleur du furyoku qui venait d'apparaître, et elle sut qui venait de poser le pied sur son navire.

Ses mains lâchèrent le rail et elle se retourna pour faire face. Son visage se crispa en une expression fermée, hautaine, même si elle savait bien qu'il pouvait sentir la tension de ses nerfs.

Hao Asakura ne cherchait même pas à se cacher. Il était juste derrière elle, debout et les bras croisés. Comme à son habitude il portait sa tenue indécente - non, pire que d'habitude, son poncho n'était nulle part en vue. Il ne se tenait pas tout à fait droit et lui offrait un sourire à demi esquissé, plein de sa grâce paresseuse... Une impression vague de danger vint à Jeanne, et elle l'imita, croisant les bras.

Que faisait-il ici? Il n'était pas du genre à se déplacer lui-même, et elle croyait que Yoh lui avait interdit... Il sourit un peu plus, et elle ne termina pas sa pensée. Ne rien croire, ne rien imaginer. Il était là, et elle devait comprendre pourquoi, et comment le faire partir avant que les autres ne les voient. Les autres... Elle sentait leurs signatures énergétiques dans les niveaux inférieurs, ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Bien.

Pour autant, il n'était pas imaginable qu'elle soit en train d'halluciner. Hao était bien là, solide et réel et opaque. Et il ne disait rien, semblant attendre une insulte, ou une attaque.

Elle ne lui ferait grâce ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. "Si j'avais su que vous viendriez, j'aurais préparé quelque chose," fit-elle, le menton haut, le regard fixe. Evidemment, son esprit songeait à quelque chose de coupant et de sanglant, mais son ton promettait une tasse de thé ou quelques chocolats.

Cela sembla le surprendre, et il eut un léger rire, qu'elle ne partagea pas. "Ah, mais ne t'en fais pas, petite Maiden, je ne reste pas longtemps. Je voulais juste discuter de quelque chose avec toi, puis je m'en irai."

Elle ignora sa familiarité grossière, se contenta de s'appuyer contre le rail, en attendant qu'il continue. Il ne le fit pas, comme absorbé par la contemplation de son visage. Alors, au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus. "C'est-à-dire? Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Il s'agissait de mots ordinaires, de mots de tous les jours, et cela le fit rire de plus belle. Il fit un pas vers elle, et elle ne recula pas.

_Tu crois que ça vaut le coup de tremper tes pieds dans les flammes?_

"Tu as bien raison, nous sommes tous deux des gens très pressés. J'irai donc droit au but, petite Maiden, puisque tu me le demandes." Une pause, il sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses dents de requin, et elle sentit l'impression de danger revenir. "Demain, vous allez raccompagner une certaine tapisserie et un certain gnome chez Yoh," fit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Jeanne fronça un sourcil. De... quoi parlait-il? Un gnome et une tapisserie... On eût dit une liste de matériel du parfait décorateur psychopathe. Il avait le don de la rendre confuse, cachant son vrai message et sa vraie idée sous tout un fatras de blagues et de moqueries. C'était sûrement fait exprès, pour l'énerver, pour la perdre; elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder deux fois son rictus moqueur pour le savoir. Si elle était différente - si elle savait en face de lui être la sainte qui avait tué les Niles, ce serait peut-être différent. Sûrement différent. L'Iron Maiden n'avait pas peur de lui, elle n'avait peur de personne. Elle était juste, et posée, et calme, et froide - et elle verrait au travers de ses blagues idiotes et ne lui permettrait même pas de s'inviter ainsi.

Mais il semblait qu'en face de lui, elle n'était plus cette personne. Ou alors c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé, avec Yoh, avec Ren, Rackist, et surtout Marco la nuit d'avant. Si même lui n'y croyait pas - si même lui aurait préféré une femme morte - que pouvait-elle faire...?

Ce fut donc avec une certaine amertume qu'elle répéta: "Une tapisserie...?"

Affable, il acquiesça, venant s'accouder à la barrière de sécurité. Trop près. Jeanne se tendit un peu plus alors qu'il s'expliquait: "Oui, la gaufrette qui suit Anna à la trace, ta petite copine, quoi." Son sourire devint un peu plus mordant. Il était visiblement très amusé par ses appellations mystérieuses et moqueuses. Amusé qu'elle ne les comprenne pas mais comprenne bien leur utilité. Amusé de la voir si médiocrement intelligente, tellement en-dessous de son niveau.

"C'est toi qui le dis, pas moi," déclara-t-il en levant des mains très propres, comme pour se décharger de la responsabilité de la pensée. "Bref. Donc je disais, demain vous allez ramener la fille et l'humain chez Yoh après une de ces mignonnes réunions que vous croyez secrètes. Ne cherches pas à nier, petite Maiden, ce n'est pas important, pas important du tout. Vous allez y aller dans la petite voiture de ton petit blondinet, en prenant la seule route sur l'île qui ralie le Village et l'auberge de Yoh..."

... Le fait qu'il connaisse leurs plans avec une telle précision l'effrayait, elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle se sentait comme la veille, fichée dans le sol comme un lapin devant un camion. Et le nom qu'il utilisait, _Maiden_, petite en plus, ça sonnait si respectueux dans la bouche de Lyserg, et si ridicule dans la sienne, comme pour tout le reste il mettait ses ongles dans la plaie vive...

"... Tu connais bien cette route, petite Maiden? C'est très joli, très net, on croirait que ça mène à un cimetière militaire. Je suis sûr que ton cher Chris serait d'accord avec moi, s'il était encore en vie. Il y a tout un passage dans la forêt entre la plage et le Village, et une jolie prairie au milieu, je dis une prairie mais c'est à peine une clairière, un petit cours d'eau, c'est vraiment un lieu magnifique et tout à fait approprié. Et là, quelqu'un va vous attendre..."

... Il parlait trop, beaucoup trop, il l'inondait de paroles et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de moyen de l'arrêter. C'était comme une boîte à musique qui déversait sa mélodie, sans pouvoir être stoppée avant la fin, une fin que Jeanne devinait horrible, terrifiante...

"... Et ce quelqu'un va t'éliminer, petite Maiden."

Fin de la mélodie. Le court silence qui suivit cette fin de phrase permit aux oreilles de Jeanne de se remplir d'un bourdonnement assourdissant. Il était toujours aussi nonchalant et princier, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'ils pouvaient attendre le lendemain.

La bouche de l'albinos se fit très sèche soudain, et elle ne put rien répondre, ni pour nier ni pour supplier. Elle se contentait de le fixer, sans comprendre. Cela ne sembla pas trop le chagriner. Il devait avoir l'habitude, elle pensa distraitement - son cerveau semblait fonctionner en marge de sa conscience, songeant aux choses les plus idiotes et inutiles pendant qu'elle restait immobile - que les gens aient peur de lui. Il devait avoir l'habitude de condamner des gens à mort.

Allez, _allez_, elle devait le gifler, ou rire au moins, lui prouver qu'il avait tord de la sous-estimer -

Pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris, il explicita: "Tu te laisseras tuer sans faire d'histoire. J'aurais préféré ne rien t'en dire, tu comprends bien pourquoi, mais... je me suis dit que tu étais raisonnable et je préférerais éviter de mauvaises surprises."

Jeanne n'avait toujours rien à répondre. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un bassin d'eau glacée: ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, et elle tremblait. C'était donc ça, la terreur? Petit blanc.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne lui en dise rien, au fond, annonça la seule partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait. Elle aurait préféré tout ignorer jusqu'à ce que cet assassin sans visage lui vole sa vie. Ne pas savoir lui semblait une fin plus douce et -

"Tu vas te laisser tuer sans faire d'histoire," répéta Hao avec une violence nouvelle. Cette fois-ci il voulait une réponse.

Perdue, Jeanne ouvrit la bouche, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. C'était comme si de l'eau venait de s'engouffrer dans sa gorge, remplissant ses poumons et son cerveau. Elle devait tenir tête, le repousser d'un rire méprisant, l'attaquer, quelque chose - mais devant ses yeux l'image du Marco saoul dansait, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle en fut réduite à bégayer faiblement: "J-je... ne peux pas. Des gens... des gens comptent sur moi. Vous le savez bien. M-même si... je voulais, je..."

_Ne sais-tu pas que le Diable gagne toujours ses paris?_

- C'est bon," la coupa-t-il avec un ennui évident. "Si cela peut t'aider à accepter la chose, je suis prêt à t'offrir quelque chose en retour, pour, hm, _faire passer la pillule_ comme tu dirais?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Il parlait Français. Elle n'avait pas le loisir de s'en inquiéter; il s'agissait plus simplement d'une observation de plus, flottant devant ses yeux pour l'empêcher de réfléchir alors qu'il continuait: "Tes chers X sont loin d'être une menace. Ils sont comme des moustiques... non, moins que ça encore. Ils sont énervants, mais pas dangereux. Tu comprends? Je les ramènerai à la vie, et ils pourront passer une existence normale dans mon monde. Si tu es bien sage."

Elle comprenait très bien, trop bien même. Il finit par s'approcher encore, s'arrêtant juste devant elle, la poussant presque dans la barrière. "Toute petite," ricana-il, le visage barré d'un sourire diabolique alors qu'il se penchait. "Tu seras bien sage?"

_Arrête les lignes et mets-toi dans la file c'est tout ce qui te reste._

Elle cligna des yeux, les genoux tremblants. "J-je serai... sage," fit-elle enfin dans un filet de voix, comme hypnotisée. Satisfait, le brun lui posa un baiser sur la joue. "Bien," entendit-elle encore.

Puis elle tomba à genoux. Il avait disparu.

_Tu te tues pour survivre  
><em>_Tu te tues pour survivre  
><em>_Tu te tues pour survivre_

* * *

><p><em>Tu meurs d'envie de vivre<em>

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. La journée passa comme dans un rêve, une ultime représentation. Jeanne tint bien son rôle, récita ses lignes avec toute l'ardeur qu'elle put y mettre. Marco semblait avoir totalement oublié les aventures de la veille; elle ne les mentionna pas plus. A quoi bon? Il était saoul, et son bras ne devait pas être tellement abîmé vu qu'il portait son éternelle chemise blanche. Elle ne chercha pas d'opportunités de le soigner. Elle ne cherchait plus grand chose.

Le dinner fut très vivant. Pensive, Jeanne regarda Marco annoncer le menu, s'énerver quand Porf se moqua de la prononciation d'un des plats, lui promettre qu'il n'aurait pas de dessert pendant deux semaines. La menace était immense, et Porf passa le repas à s'excuser et à implorer le commandant, qu'un regard de Jeanne fit céder avec un sourire clément.

_Et tu seras tout ce qu'ils veulent voir_

Jeanne regarda avec les autres alors que John dévorait son plat de pâtes et se resservait quatre fois. Ils étaient à l'eau en semaine, mais Marco leur avait laissé prendre un apéritif, et ça se voyait dans les mines réjouies, les blagues un peu plus gaies que d'habitude.

Une fois repus, les X-II débarrassèrent la table pour installer une table de poker, en prenant comme mises des cupcakes que Marco avait fait en trop. Marco les obligea à en donner deux à Jeanne, qu'elle partagea avec Lyserg, n'ayant pas très faim. Mordant lentement dans sa pâtisserie, elle les regarda s'observer, s'insulter comme des charretiers, se voler des gâteaux.

_Tu seras toujours ce qu'ils veulent désormais_

Toute cette exubérance... cette soif de vivre qu'ils avaient! Des grands gosses, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Qu'était-elle en face de toute cette vie, de toute cette _joie_ qui s'étalait devant elle?

Les minutes filaient sans qu'elle ne les voie. Vers neuf heures, Jeanne s'excusa et les laissa à leur jeu. Lyserg, qui n'était pas invité à y participer ("N'allez pas corrompre le petit," avait grondé Marco avant de partir leur préparer plus de café), s'était levé pour la suivre, et ils avaient fait le chemin côte à côte, en silence.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence très calme. Jeanne sentait bien la nervosité de son subalterne, et ne se sentait pas l'énergie de le rassurer. Si elle montrait ses mains, pour l'instant cachées dans les plis de sa robe, il les verrait trembler...

Ils atteignirent la chambre de Jeanne ainsi, sans avoir échangé un mot.

"Bonne nuit, Seigneur Maiden," fit Lyserg en s'agenouillant. La façon dont il faisait ce geste toucha Jeanne au cœur. Il y avait une sincérité, une innocence... Elle lui prit la tête, se pencha vers lui. Il semblait surpris, elle ne se laissa pas dérouter. Un instant, elle étudia son visage, cette rondeur enfantine, ces grands yeux surpris, cette beauté fragile... Il avait besoin qu'elle soit forte.

_Et tu iras partout où ils t'emmèneront_

"Tu m'es... très précieux, Lyserg, tu le sais? Meene avait raison de dire que ta gentillesse faisait ta force. Quoi qu'il arrive... ne changes pas." Le relâchant, elle se redressa, pénétra dans sa chambre et se prépara à fermer la porte, mais Lyserg l'arrêta d'un geste.

"S-seigneur Maiden? Je ne comprends... pas vraiment," demanda-t-il. Il était beau, comme ça, à demi redressé, tout tendu vers elle, prêt à se précipiter si elle admettait une faiblesse, ou une peur. Si gentil...

Meene avait toujours été clairvoyante, trop peut-être. Jeanne sourit. "Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne nuit, Lyserg."

Et elle ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Enfin seule, l'albinos laissa échapper un long soupir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu, et elle alla tomber sur son lit. Roulant sur le dos, elle fixa le plafond. Les couleurs du soir dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Le sourire de Lyserg. Les cris des garçons. L'innocence factice de Marco. Tout ce monde... Elle roula encore, regardant sa chambre.

Sur sa table de nuit se tenait la bouteille qu'elle avait confisquée à Marco, à demi remplie encore. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de boire beaucoup avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la pièce...

_Parce que tu es très douée pour suivre le mouvement_

Hésitante encore, la jeune fille se redressa, les yeux sur la bouteille. Elle était d'une jolie couleur ambrée. L'étiquette portait des marques qu'elle ne comprenait pas, un nombre en degrés (la température à laquelle il fallait garder la bouteille? Mais 32°, quand même, voilà qui était beaucoup...), une carte brouillonne... Un monde étranger, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et ne maîtrisait pas plus. Tellement au-dessus d'elle.

L'image d'Hao et de sa sombre promesse lui revint à l'esprit. Sa vie à elle contre celle de tous les siens... C'était inespéré, et à ce stade là du tournoi elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle était responsable de tous ces grands gamins, après tout. Au fond d'elle... pourrait-elle se pardonner si Lyserg ne se levait pas le lendemain avec son sourire déterminé aux lèvres, si John ne pouvait pas perdre tous ses dollars au poker, si Marco ne pouvait pas revoir Meene?

_Alors ne m'entraîne pas vers les abysses je t'en prie_

_Alors ne m'entraîne pas vers les abysses je t'en prie_

Les yeux dans le vague, comme étrangère à elle-même, l'albinos tendit la main vers la bouteille.

_S'il-te-plaît ne m'entraîne pas vers les abysses_

_S'il-te-plaît ne m'entraîne pas vers les abysses_

* * *

><p><em>Ça fait du bien de savoir que tu étais là<br>Merci d'avoir fait semblant de t'inquiéter  
>Et de m'avoir fait croire que j'étais la seule et l'unique<br>Ça fait du bien de savoir que nous étions les maîtres du monde  
>Merci de me regarder pendant ma chute -<br>Autant pour moi et ma fin heureuse_

_My Happy Ending_, Avril Lavigne


	3. La mélancolie, fin: Les miroirs brisés

_******_******_********************_:_Paradigm Lost:********************_******_******_

****La mélancolie, fin: Les miroirs brisés****

****Auteur** : **Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est sous forme de reviews et je rembourse sous la forme de gros câlins.

****Soundtrack**: **Ugly Truth (Lauren Aquilina).

Bonus Track = Avenir (version de Daria)

****Note** : **Moment où mes quelques lecteurs se rendent compte que cette fic n'est absolument pas sérieuse *sort* Ou pour être plus exacte - oui cette décision mineure et risible dans cette fic provoque des trucs vraiment étranges et importants. L'autre partie de cette fic, après l'étude des chaînes d'actions déclenchées par cette décision du début - c'est imaginer le monde de fin. Et comme je suis prévisible... uhu.

Ceci n'a pas été super facile à écrire. Les séquences de "rêve" ou ce qui s'en approchent sont toujours compliquées, et puis renverser la situation est pas si simple. Mais l'idée de cette situation (jpeux pas être plus précise) est avec moi depuis... septembre? Je voulais en faire un OS, comme une partie du recueil "sombre" de Things. Mais flemme. Le faire rentrer ici était cool! Je sais pas s'il est assez bien fait, mais bon.

Ce qui est bien dans SK, c'est que rien n'est vraiment 100% expliqué. Hao est SK, mais les 5 soldats contrôlent plus ou moins le GS aussi (pour pénétrer dans le monde du roi). Si c'est ça la condition... tout le monde est sk puisque tout le monde y rentre! So...? Bref, je fais joujou.

ALSO - "you're so oblivious to words I've never said" soit "tu es tellement aveugle en face des mots que je n'ai jamais dit" EST LA MEILLEURE DESCRIPTION DE MARCO/JEANNE QUE JE PUISSE IMAGINER.

Quant à Avenir... c'est fou que ça colle à Jeanne, dieu. "Marche bien droit sur les lames sans pouvoir verser une larme"? "L'enfant des abysses pourra-t-elle un jour briser ses liens d'acier"? Gawd c'est quasiment sa character song uuuh. Mais c'est aussi une des deux chansons bonuX en français, donc il s'agira des seuls mots anglais en dehors de mes notes - après l'exercice de version, le thème! Allez écouter la musique quand même.

**Avertissements pour:** meurtre par le feu, torture psychologique, emprisonnement de longue durée.

* * *

><p><em>In the icy darkness of the abyss<em>  
><em>You would like to break away from your crystal cage<em>  
><em>The dimmed light from the surface hurts your eyes<em>  
><em>Will the child of the depths be able to break her iron chains?<em>  
><em>Go on smile why dwell on it<em>  
><em>Cooes the witch in the night<em>  
><em>What do you mean by "future"? -<em>

_Take straight steps over the blades_  
><em>And never ever shed a tear<em>

_Avenir, _Alyss

* * *

><p>"S-seigneur Jeanne, tout va bien?"<p>

Jeanne fit quelques pas, s'éloignant du groupe. Quelque chose bloquait sa gorge; elle avait besoin de respirer, mais elle avait beau inspirer à fond, sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal.

_Cela change tout._

Elle avait tué Anahol. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il était le "quelqu'un" dont Hao avait parlé. Elle l'avait pourtant tué.

Tout s'était passé si vite... Ils étaient tous dans la voiture. Marco conduisait et discutait avec Tamao et elle à l'arrière. Tamao était si gentille, si naïve... Et Lyserg aussi était là, tout en sourires et en projets. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser faire avec eux tout autour? Elle avait vu arriver le pinceau de lumière du Sphinx sur eux, et sans même réfléchir elle l'avait arrêté d'un geste de la main. Les X-Laws avaient réagi ensuite. Marco avait annulé son Over-Soul pour se mettre en position d'attaque, Lyserg les avait tous protégé des grandes ailes de Zeruel, et Shamash avait tué l'adversaire avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer de nouveau.

Anahol. Ce nom résonnait en elle, la ramenant à un autre homme qu'elle avait tué, une autre faute qu'elle portait. Mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

Elle avait tué l'envoyé d'Hao. Cela ne lui plairait pas. Il fallait qu'elle emmène Marco et les autres loin de là, qu'elle retrouve les X-II, qu'elle, qu'elle... Son sang battait lourdement à ses tempes.

"M-marco..."

Elle allait pour se retourner, pour les rejoindre, mais elle se figea soudain.

_Je pourrais mettre ton monde en pièces_

Entre elle et les autres se dressait une tache noire. Un long manteau opaque, un chapeau à plume, des cheveux sombres... Rackist. Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle le vit attraper Manta sous les aisselles, et Tamao par le cou. Que...?

Saisie de panique, elle convoqua Shamash, fit un pas vers eux, et sentit son Over-Soul exploser. Le choc la jetta à genoux.

Rackist n'aurait pas pu faire cela. Sa détermination vacilla alors qu'elle se relevait pour faire face à Hao. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Déçu, peut-être, ou amusé, mais pas surpris. Il s'y attendait, Jeanne sentit soudain, il savait bien qu'elle ne se coucherait pas. Cruel personnage...

"Tu n'as pas été sage," dit-il doucement. Il était à quelques pas d'elle, observant les deux Archanges qui combattaient derrière elle. Rackist était plus rapide, Marco avait plus de force brute: lui comme elle savaient l'issue d'un tel combat. "Pas sage du tout, même," il répéta, comme absorbé dans le spectacle des fantômes.

Jeanne se sentait trembler. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à tourner, elle retomba sur leur précédent dialogue: "J-je vous avais dit. Je ne pouvais pas... je ne peux pas... pas comme ça...  
>- Pas comme ça? Comment, alors?" Il semblait honnêtement intrigué, comme s'il attendait d'elle ses conditions.<p>

Mal à l'aise, elle ne savait que répondre, quand elle entendit une explosion derrière elle, un cri de Manta. Immédiatement elle sût ce qu'elle devait dire: "L-laissez-leur la vie."

Il secoua la tête, comme blasé, fatigué de ses petites protestations faibles. "Pourquoi le ferai-je? Tu n'as pas respecté ton contrat, petite Maiden, et maintenant tu me donnes des ordres..."

_Cela n'a aucun sens_

Elle se sentit rosir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se reprendre? Malgré tous ses efforts, son corps se raidissait, son esprit s'emplissait de peur. "Anahol a tenté... Il a voulu..." Elle bafouillait, rouge, cherchant à se justifier. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire croire que l'Égyptien n'aurait pas blessé Marco, et Tamao, et tous les autres... Elle avait vu le rayon du Sphinx venir; il était dirigé vers le commandant des X-Laws, et il aurait transpercé son cœur. Après cela, comment pouvait-il lui reprocher de l'avoir protégé lui...?

Le brun regardait le sol; elle ne voyait pas son visage. Il leva une main, coupant court à ses bégaiements terrifiés. "Je sais." Elle se tut, espérant presque, et le vit relever la tête.

Il y avait un sourire dur sur son visage. "Mais tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Tu as imaginé que ma parole ne voulait rien. Il faut te punir pour ça." Et sa parole avait force de loi.

Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça, alors elle se contenta de baisser la tête, de fermer les yeux. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Elle avait été faible. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, de se laisser prendre en échange des siens...

Sans les voir, elle entendit les échos de la bataille, les pas du brun qui se rapprochaient, sa respiration tranquille. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle.

"Il est temps d'en finir," souffla-t-il, et il lui caressa la joue avec une douceur toute factice.

_Si je survis pour regretter avoir fait tout ça_

Marco se laissait submerger par la panique. Entre eux et Jeanne Rackist s'était dressé, solide et noir et sans expression, et depuis qu'Hao était apparu le blond se battait de son mieux pour la rejoindre. Mais les secondes passaient, et Lucifel les retenait tous, Manta et Tamao que Rackist tenait presque dans ses bras et lui qui n'arrivait pas à dépasser l'arme de l'Archange.

Puis il entendit le cri de Tamao, et le temps s'arrêta. Il parvint à voir Jeanne, petite et sans défenses, et Hao tout près d'elle, la dépassant d'une tête, un sourire démoniaque au visage.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler.

Ses beaux cheveux d'argent prirent feu les premiers. En quelques instants, sa fille chérie, sa protégée de toujours, sa _Jeanne_ s'était transformée en torche vive.

Quelque chose de lourd tomba sur son crâne, et tout explosa en une pluie d'étincelles éblouissantes.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'il n'y a plus aucune émotion à ressentir<em>

_A ressentir_

* * *

><p>Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées ensuite? Marco n'avait aucun moyen de mesurer le temps. Du couloir venait une lumière orangée, toujours la même, une lumière de crépuscule, de fin du monde. Il n'y voyait pas assez pour lire, ou écrire; mais de toute façon il n'avait pas les matériaux pour faire l'un ou l'autre.<p>

Il avait bien essayé de trouver des mesures de temps par les repas auxquels il l'avait droit, les visites de Rackist, les changements de garde. Mais toutes ces variantes étaient irrégulières, on avait dû perdre tout intérêt pour lui. Il avait bien de la chance qu'on le nourrisse encore, tiens... ou bien de la malchance. Il n'était pas bien sûr.

Il passait la plupart de son temps dans un état de somnolence vague, l'esprit à moitié dingue à force de se heurter aux mêmes quatre murs. Au début, il se forçait à faire du sport tous les jours, à exténuer son corps et son âme pour s'extirper de cette folie douce; mais des semaines, des mois avaient passé sans apporter de changement, et sa force s'était érodée. Que restait-il à faire, sinon rêver au passé? Aux erreurs qu'il avait commises. Aux errances qu'il avait engendrées. S'il avait eu quelque chose avec quoi se blesser, se punir, il l'aurait fait; mais il n'avait même pas cela. Il avait bien tenté de ne plus manger, mais la faim avait eu raison de ses belles idées. Non, il était condamné au rêve, et au regret.

_Tu ne sais rien_

Mais ces derniers temps, ces rêveries avaient changé de tonalité, de couleur. Habituellement, ses lunettes le suivaient dans ses cauchemars: il fallait qu'il vit tout, qu'il subisse les pires injures en en voyant les moindres détails. Son esprit faisait briller ses pires souvenirs pour qu'il en souffrisse plus, inventait des fantaisies affreuses. Mais dans ces rêves là, il lui semblait avoir la tête au fond de l'eau, et ne rien voir.

Les premières nuits, il se trouva dans le noir complet. Bien qu'il en eût l'habitude, une impression étrange le submergeait, mélange de vague panique et d'immense tristesse. Peu à peu, il se mit à entendre des bruits sourds, comme un corps qu'on malmenait, mais il ne voyait toujours rien.

Sept nuits passèrent avant qu'il n'y ait de réel changement. Cette nuit là, il tomba dans le rêve sans s'en être rendu compte, et continua d'y chuter. Après des heures (ou des secondes?) il tomba sur quelque chose de dur, mais il ne se fit pas mal. Ses yeux, instinctivement, s'accrochèrent à une tache de lumière.

Il lui semblait que quelque chose de très important se déroulait devant lui, sans qu'il parvienne à distinguer les visages, les mots. Tout se passait comme s'il était dans un aquarium: l'eau brouillait le son et l'empêchait de garder son regard sur les deux figures de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Ce fut une "nuit" très frustrante, et le lendemain Marco ne fit que chercher à se rendormir. Et quand il y réussit... le voile se leva devant ses yeux. Il était assis, de la même façon dont il était assis dans sa cellule; mais à la place du sol poussiéreux, il y avait un fauteuil, et à la place des barreaux gris, il y avait une salle illuminée.

_Tu es tellement inconscient des mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Ce rêve ne laissait pas le blond se lever, ou même bouger - son corps semblait figé dans la chaise, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment la personne assise là, qu'il ne faisait qu'observer une scène privée par une minuscule fenêtre dont il ne pouvait se dégager.

La panique commençait à enfler en lui quand il entendit un bruit, et remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vue dans la lumière auparavant. Non, pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Une jeune fille se tenait là, droite, immobile. Il distingua des longues jambes blanches comme de l'albâtre, une tenue pourpre, miroitante, une grande chevelure pâle - Jeanne?

Il aurait voulu l'appeler, mais là non plus, il n'avait pas accès à sa voix. C'était bien elle, cette fille aux yeux clos et immobile comme un pantin, sa Jeanne en armure d'Iron Maiden. Ou... non? En la regardant de nouveau, des détails le troublaient. Elle était trop grande. Ses cheveux étaient presque plus blonds que gris, elle était moins maigre et moins enfantine - comme une sorte de représentation enluminée de la sainte des X-Laws.

Puis il y eut un grésillement, comme trois petits coups frappés contre le sol, qui fit presque sursauter le grand blond. Marco fronça les sourcils et sentit son inquiétude augmenter en voyant la jeune fille devant lui s'animer, sa tête se redressant, sa posture se carrant un peu. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et Marco frissonna en voyant le regard vide qui se posa sur lui. A la place des yeux, en effet, cette... chose avait des abîmes d'un bleu électrique, lumineux. L'expression du visage familier était fermée, froide, comme prête à attaquer, et le blond refusa de penser que cela pouvait être Jeanne. Ce n'était qu'une figure de cauchemar, nouvelle mais représentant comme toutes les autres une peur ou un regret qu'il avait...

Le grésillement réapparut, et cette fois-ci Marco en vit la provenance. Quelque chose bougeait de l'autre côté de la scène. Une silhouette fine et minuscule s'avançait en titubant, éblouie par la lumière. Puis elle se retourna vers le spectateur de cet étrange spectacle.

_N'était-il pas évident que nous arriverions forcément_

_A un endroit où nous ferions des erreurs_

Marco se demanda s'il devenait fou. Ce rêve était décidément très étrange - était-il malade ? Cette fille, c'était Jeanne. Mais pas Jeanne grande, Jeanne assurée et chef des X-Laws, non. Dans ces vêtements troués, cette coupe courte, cette maigreur maladive, elle semblait avoir cinq ans, et peut-être qu'elle les avait. Elle ressemblait à la fillette qu'ils avaient ramassée au mont Saint-Michel, si longtemps auparavant. Elle sembla prendre une grande inspiration...

Puis elle courut vers l'Iron Maiden.

Celle-ci ne semblait attendre que ça. Ses mains se nimbèrent de bleu, et une statue d'Alapega se matérialisa devant l'enfant, qui l'évita à peine en se jetant à terre. Se relevant immédiatement, celle-ci forma un Over-Soul, et une des grandes chaises de l'Inquisition chercha à attraper la Maiden - mais celle-ci n'était plus là.

Bougeant plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû pouvoir, elle était apparue aux côtés de la plus jeune. Elle attrapa l'enfant à la gorge et la jeta sur le sol. Son crâne rebondit contre le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Sans attendre, la plus grande lui envoya un coup de pied dans le flanc, l'éloignant d'elle.

Marco se débattait de son mieux pour se redresser, courir vers la petite qui devait avoir un traumatisme crânien et quelques côtes cassées. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, et déjà elle se relevait en toussant. Une attaque de l'autre chercha à la cueillir au cœur, mais elle avait réussi à créer un bouclier scintillant. Pendant quelques instants la petite put respirer, se tenant la gorge à deux mains. L'autre avança d'un pas, et une masse immense se matérialisa. La petite la vit, sauta sur le côté, mais elle n'allait plus assez vite. La masse tomba sur sa protection.

_Tu n'as vu que la beauté des choses, eh bien -_

Le bouclier de la silhouette plus petite se brisa, et d'une volée d'énergie la terrible Iron Maiden l'envoya au sol. L'enfant roula plus loin en grésillant; une fois qu'elle s'immobilisa, le grésillement s'amplifia et sa forme se brouilla, comme si elle clignotait. L'Iron Maiden conjura un bloc d'acier au-dessus d'elle; et Marco, horrifié, ne put détourner le regard alors que ce dernier tombait sur la petite fille dans un bruit terrifiant. Une vague nausée prit le blond alors que le bloc se désagrégeait... mais il n'y avait rien en dessous. La petite avait totalement disparu.

L'autre, qui s'était immobilisée dans la posture de sa dernière attaque, se redressa. Ses mains retombèrent ballantes contre son corps, et elle sembla se retransformer en pierre. Seuls ses yeux continuaient de luire d'un éclat glacé. Marco frissonna.

"Beau spectacle, n'est-ce pas," souffla une voix à son oreille.

_Voici la laideur -_

Si Marco ne sursauta pas, c'était probablement parce qu'ils étaient dans un rêve. Cette voix...! Incapable de commander à ses jambes, il tourna la tête, et reconnut Hao, qui s'était redressé, et le regardait avec... curiosité? Amusement aussi, évidemment, toujours, mais... quelque chose d'étrange nageait dans les yeux sombres du Shaman King.

Tout ceci devait être un cauchemar. La mort brutale de cette gamine, l'apparition de l'ennemi, son immobilité forcée - tout cela le lui prouvait facilement. Il n'avait qu'à attendre de se réveiller et -

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un rêve, mon cher Marco. C'est bien réel, du moins pour toi et moi. Pour elle... Eh bien, ça doit y ressembler drôlement."

Cette putain de voix. Marco ne se rappelait pas combien de fois il avait imaginé tordre le cou gracile de ce poulet arrogant, cet homme qui avait osé lui prendre sa fille, et qui venait la torturer jusque dans ses rêves... mais il allait bientôt réaliser ce fantasme, visiblement. Dès qu'il pouvait se lever. A la place, il commença à grogner, "Que lui avez-vous fait, espèce de...  
>- Chh, pas d'insultes. D'abord parce que je devrai te châtier si tu t'obstines, et ensuite parce que je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu vois."<p>

Il n'allait certainement pas lui obéir! Ouvrant la bouche, le blond prépara une nouvelle attaque. "Vous-"

Hao leva une main, et Marco ne put plus parler. Choqué, il leva une main vers son visage, mais n'y trouva qu'une surface lisse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse paniquer, le brun avait recommencé à parler. "Une question plus intéressante que celle que tu veux poser serait: comment es-tu, toi, arrivé ici? Je n'ai qu'une théorie, je dois te l'avouer."

Marco cligna des yeux, et instinctivement voulut parler, malgré l'artifice du Shaman de feu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et en sortit un faible, "où...?"

Hao ricana. Tout faible petit homme qu'il était, Marco semblait avoir une compréhension instinctive des règles de ce lieu. Ou alors il aimait simplement trop parler. Cette dernière possibilité lui semblait plus probable. "Nous sommes dans les Great Spirits, Marco, dans une société fermée qui n'appartient qu'à une personne."

_Voici la laide vérité..._

Marco sentit un vent de panique se lever, et il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Son uniforme... était trop propre, trop neuf, il -

"Mais je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas...!"

Hao rit doucement. "Du calme, du calme. Tu n'es pas mort... de façon permanente, du moins. Ton âme doit bien sentir qu'elle est effectivement prisonnière dans son corps, alors elle vagabonde. Je m'y attendais plus ou moins, mais je n'imaginais pas que tu parviendrais à entrer dans le Great Spirits, et à fortiori dans ce lieu..."

Ce lieu. Marco se força à faire fonctionner ses méninges rouillées, à produire un sens. Dans les Great Spirits, une société fermée, où des fantômes qui ressemblaient à Jeanne se battaient à mort... où pouvait-il être arrivé?

Hao vint s'appuyer contre son fauteuil, et Marco s'en leva en un bond, s'éloignant de lui. Cela ne fit que le faire rire, un peu, alors qu'il regardait ses ongles. "Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas? Jeanne est morte en me désobéissant. Elle a eu peur, cette gamine, et en a payé le prix."

_Tu vas sentir la morsure_

Marco ne comprit pas la moitié de ce récit. Ce qu'il comprit, c'est qu'Hao mentait, et crachait sur la tombe d'une enfant qu'il avait - "Vous l'avez assassinée! Elle n'a fait que se défendre et nous défendre, et vous l'avez regardée dans les yeux, et vous l'avez tuée!"

Hao le laissa crier, le laissa vider sa poche de haine et de rage et de douleur. Après tout, il la remplissait depuis quelques six années, il fallait bien que ça explose. Puis il l'arrêta, à nouveau, d'un geste négligent: "Chh, du calme. Il y a des années que cela s'est passé, il n'est plus temps d'y songer. Je ne faisais que le rappeler parce que cela pourrait t'éclairer sur ce que tu as vu."

Avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas n'était pas possible dans l'esprit de Marco, pas devant le sourire éclatant et l'arrogance ouverte de l'homme devant lui, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. "Nous sommes dans la société qui contient, et qui appartient à, l'âme de ta chère demoiselle de fer."

_De mon cœur couvert de blessures_

Marco allait recommencer à hurler, il l'aurait fait quelques mots plus tard. Mais dès qu'il avait compris de qui l'autre parlait, il s'était figé. Instinctivement il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un signe, quelque chose comme un bruit de pas. Si elle était là - si ce spectacle nauséabond n'était pas destiné à le dégoûter lui - elle viendrait forcément le voir! Perdu, il bégaya: "J-Jeanne est ici...? C'était elle qui...?

- C'était elle que tu as vue, oui." Hao n'avait pas bougé, ne semblait pas inquiet.

Son calme apparent fit apparaître une sonnette d'alarme dans la tête du blond, qui se retourna de nouveau vers son ennemi et croisa les bras, sceptique. "Et l'autre...?"

Hao leva un sourcil, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sinistre, machiavélique. "Quelle autre?

- Comment ça - il y avait bien deux filles à l'instant," s'énerva Marco en montrant l'Iron Maiden figée devant eux. S'énerver était plus simple. S'énerver était un geste familier qui lui permettait de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur le monde autour de lui - et parce qu'il comprenait ça, Hao ne lui en voulut pas. C'était plutôt drôle, en fait, de le voir s'agiter comme avant. Clément, il décida d'éclairer la petite loupiote du cerveau de son interlocuteur.

"Tu veux t'asseoir?"

Cela, évidemment, dérouta le blond en pleine vocifération. "Hein?"

Le grand brun fit un geste ample de la main, et soudain un autre fauteuil apparut derrière Marco. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci considéra la chose, mais resta debout. "Comme il te plaira," fit le roi avant de se laisser tomber dans le premier siège, croisant les jambes. "Pour en revenir à la question de cette société, elle appartient bien à Jeanne. Je peux altérer ce lieu car je suis le maître du Great Spirits. J'en ai profité pour nous faire des fauteuils - c'est quand même plus confortable qu'à même le sol. Mais le reste, c'est elle. Il s'agit de sa propre société, après tout."

Marco fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu. Il semblait presque éviter de dire le nom de Jeanne, c'était... "C-c'est-à-dire, c'est elle? Quel est cet endroit? Et cette..." Il fit un geste vers la jeune fille toujours immobile sur la scène. On eût dit une statue.

Hao sourit devant le frisson qui prit Marco. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Elle ne nous voit pas. J'ai fini par conclure qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une salle de théâtre, ou du moins de tout ce dont elle a besoin pour y croire. Elle a la scène, juste devant, et l'audience est plongée dans le noir. Mais si tu avances par là, tu trouveras vite un mur. Ce n'est pas un grand espace...

- Ce n'est pas ma question," le coupa Marco avec une colère rentrée. Il ne le laisserait pas éviter toutes ses questions ainsi.

Hao fit une pause, comme s'il considérait l'idée de transformer Marco en quelque chose de petit et gluant. Puis il abandonna l'idée, estimant que l'objectif était déjà atteint sans lui, et s'inclina gracieusement. "Très bien, si tu veux rentrer dans les subtilités dès maintenant... Tu as vu comme moi, hm? Les deux ressemblent à ta chère Jeanne, sans qu'aucune des deux ne soit vraiment elle. Maintenant je te dis que personne à part ces deux-là n'existe dans ce monde en tant qu'habitante permanente. Tu en conclus donc que?"

_Les murs sont en train de s'écrouler_

Marco cligna des yeux, croisa les bras. Que? Aucune des deux, en effet, ne ressemblait vraiment à sa fille. La grande était trop froide, morte, mortelle. La petite trop mal assurée, maladive, effacée... Jeanne n'était rien de tout ça.

"Non, évidemment, tu n'en conclus rien. J'oubliais que les subtilités shamaniques te dépassaient, mon pauvre Marco. Bref, ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est qu'elles sont toutes deux Jeanne, et moins qu'elle en même temps. Son âme s'est scindée en deux en arrivant ici. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. Au fil des années et de ses pensées, j'ai appris donc qu'elle a cherché à expulser sa part faible, celle qui l'a tuée ce jour-là -"

Evidemment, Marco le coupa encore. "C'est vous -

- De son point de vue," la voix d'Hao s'était durcie, de son point de vue, non, c'est elle. La petite que tu as vue, en fait, celle qui a peur, qui est faible, celle aussi qui t'aime bien et s'est finalement laissée tuer pour que toi, tout seul, tu vives." Pause ricanante.

Marco, confus, ne put que murmurer: "Comment...?"

Hao était beaucoup trop jovial à son goût: "Oui, c'est elle que tu dois remercier pour toutes tes années en prison, tout seul, dans le froid et la folie. N'est-elle pas clémente?"

_Ils ne sont pas assez solides pour tenir_

"Ne- ne tordez pas la réalité! Elle m'a sauvé la vie!" Marco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir choqué. Pourquoi Hao lui racontait-il tout ça, au fond? Cela rentrait trop dans ses peurs, dans ses délires personnels soudain - l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve lui revint. Mais Hao secoua la tête.

"Si c'est un rêve, c'est logique que vous disiez le contraire," balbutia tout de même le blond, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

"Reconcentres-toi, Marco, tu perds le fil. Nous avons parlé de la petite.

- Et donc... l'autre...?" En effet, il se sentait un peu divaguer. Son cauchemar était peut-être en train de se déliter - ou, si Hao avait raison, son âme cherchait à retourner à son corps. Fermement, il chercha à s'ancrer en ce lieu, serrant ses poings, inspirant plus fort. Il ne devait pas partir avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, qu'Hao était justement en train de lui donner.

"L'autre, c'est sa part forte, celle qu'elle n'a pas réussi à être. Celle qui te laisserait mourir sans battre un cil, celle qui est belle, grande, forte, celle qui - croit-elle - aurait pu me vaincre."

_Nous sommes vides mais ouverts_

_À une vie que nous avons brisée_

Pause aiguë, le sang battait aux tempes de Marco soudain. "Elle aurait pu?

- Non. Au bout du compte, ça reste une question de points, elle était trop faible. Mais ça, tu le savais avant de l'envoyer dans le carnage, petit Marco."

Envie de le frapper soudain. Marco serra encore plus le poing, ne dit rien. Sa face livide semblait hilarante au Shaman King. Peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet, il reprit: "Et ce que j'ai vu..."

Hao acquiesça d'un air appréciateur, comme s'il venait de mentionner un bon vin. La pulsion violente revint se loger dans l'esprit du X-Law. "J'aime beaucoup venir le voir, ce joli spectacle qu'elle donne. C'est un cycle continu: sa part faible apparaît, se reconstitue sur cette scène, tente de combattre sa part forte, et disparaît juste avant de mourir, à chaque fois. Le comique de répétition est très intéressant... Mais maintenant que c'est terminé, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu restes là."

Juste alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, un bourdonnement se fit entendre.

* * *

><p><em>Devons nous partir<em>

_Devons nous partir_

_Tu ne sais pas_

* * *

><p>Elle filait le long d'une rivière. L'eau était tiède autour d'elle, parfumée, entêtante. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, l'albinos ne souffrait pas. Elle se laissait ballotter, faisant confiance au courant, à cette douceur. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas à la quitter, cette rivière dorée, rien ne lui importait vraiment...<p>

Puis une main lui attrapa le bras, et la traîna sur le côté. Faiblement, elle se débattit. Pourquoi venait-on la déranger? Elle était si bien dans cet endroit! Mais elle était trop faible pour se dégager, et les bras puissants de l'inconnu la soulevèrent hors de l'eau pour l'amener sur un tapis d'herbe humide.

Pendant un moment, rien d'autre n'advint, et Jeanne, bien que la rivière lui manquât, se trouva presque à l'aise. Du moment qu'elle pouvait se reposer...

"Jeanne, réveille-toi," souffla une voix au-dessus d'elle. Ou était-ce le vent? Ce n'était que le vent. Souriante, Jeanne secoua la tête. Elle était bien... "Allez, Jeanne, nous devons parler avant qu'il ne te retrouve." Le vent était quand même sacrément articulé. Puis quelqu'un lui prit la main, et elle ouvrit des yeux paresseux. "Jeanne..."

Il y eut un court instant où elle ne reconnut pas la personne au-dessus d'elle. Puis Sâti sourit, et l'albinos sût que quelque chose était en train de se passer. La rousse la prit par les épaules, l'appuya contre elle, et commença à lui caresser le front. A chaque passage de cette main étrangère, l'albinos se sentit retrouver ses sens. La fatigue quittait ses membres lourds, la douleur sortait de son esprit torturé... et bientôt au fond d'elle une lueur se ralluma. "Où... sommes nous?"

Sâti posa sa main à plat sur le front de l'enfant. "Dans ma société particulière. C'est là que se sont réfugiés les Gandhara lorsqu'Hao a gagné. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si nous allons assez vite, il ne te trouvera pas."

Jeanne hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait, maintenant. Le pacte avec Hao. Anahol. Sa mort. Son apparition dans le Great Spirits, un néant noir autour d'elle, et soudain cette forme d'elle qui la menaçait, la frappait, cherchait à l'éliminer, et y parvenait toujours...

"Je suis morte depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas...?"

_Tu es si aveugle devant les mots que je n'ai jamais dit_

Sâti acquiesça. "Voilà des mois que je cherche à te recontacter, mais tu étais presque toujours surveillée. Hao semble... prendre plaisir à te regarder, et je ne pouvais pas me montrer sans le mener à nous. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pourquoi... Je crois que son attention s'est détournée de toi, un instant à peine peut-être, mais c'était suffisant."

L'albinos fronça les sourcils. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien, il n'y avait rien de choquant dans le discours de Sâti. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir des souvenirs oubliés... "Oui... quelque chose... depuis quelques jours, quelque chose était là-dedans avec moi. Je ne savais pas quoi... " Elle fit une pause, chercha à rassembler ses pensées. "Il ne peut pas venir ici? Pourquoi? N'est-il pas le maître de ce lieu...?"

La rousse ferma un instant les yeux, souriant plus largement. "Je suis heureuse de voir que tu reviens à toi entière, Jeanne. Hao... ne sait pas vouloir correctement. Il aime à te voir souffrir, il aime à visiter les mondes différents de cet espace, mais... il semble que certains endroits lui soient interdits. Ma théorie est qu'il a des envies contradictoires. Le meilleur exemple, c'est sa mère, qui vient parfois ici. Il a tellement envie de la retrouver... mais il a peur de ce qu'elle lui dirait, et il passe devant elle sans la voir. Quant à nous - il a envie de me trouver, de m'éliminer ou me contrôler... mais - c'est une théorie - il a peur de ce qu'il deviendra sans ennemis. Il passe devant cette bulle sans jamais s'y intéresser ou y pénétrer; je pense qu'il n'en est pas capable. Et tant mieux pour les miens."

Le regard de Sâti quitta Jeanne, se perdant vers l'horizon. Jeanne fit de même et remarqua le monde autour d'eux. La petite fille aux cheveux blancs bondissait sur une colline au loin, poursuivie par deux jeunes filles. Le vieil homme était assis en dessous d'un arbre... Et le grand roux qui ressemblait à Hans était les pieds dans la rivière; il devait être celui qui l'avait tirée hors de l'eau.

Jeanne revint à elle-même. "V-vous me... Vous cherchiez à me recontacter. Que vouliez-vous me demander?"

Sâti redevint grave. "Ce monde est un cul-de-sac, Jeanne. Il végète. Nous sommes coincés ici, sans pouvoir ressusciter au risque d'attirer l'attention d'Hao. Quant à lui - il ne fait presque plus rien, il n'a pas d'idée directrice. Le monde du dehors souffre et lui passe son temps à jouir de la souffrance des vaincus. C'est un cycle éternel qui s'est instauré. Il n'y a plus d'issue pour personne... à part si tu interviens."

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

"Chaque fois que tu parviens à t'éloigner, la rivière t'amène ici. Alors je t'explique tout, je te soigne, et je te renvoie... Mais à chaque fois que tu es vaincue par ton autre toi, tu oublies tout, et nous sommes renvoyées au point de départ. Il ne tient qu'à toi de nous sauver tous, pourtant."

Pause sceptique. "Vous... pensez que je peux le vaincre?"

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Sâti s'obscurcirent. "Le vaincre? Non. Non, désolée... c'est bien trop tard pour une telle initiative. Mais je peux te proposer autre chose.  
>- Autre chose?"<p>

_N'est-il pas évident_

Hochement de tête. "Oui. Tant qu'il est à l'intérieur de ce monde, Hao... n'a plus tout à fait le pouvoir qu'il a à l'extérieur. A l'extérieur, il est invincible, puisqu'il puise dans les ressources de ce monde-ci pour l'influencer; et il n'y a de toute façon personne d'assez puissant pour le vaincre. Mais ici... Ici, il redevient vulnérable. Quiconque sait puiser dans les ressources de ce monde peut l'influencer. Surtout quand cette personne a passé tellement de temps dans la souffrance. Ton énergie, Jeanne, est énorme, et elle est ancrée profondément dans les fibres des Great Spirits."

Jeanne voulut acquiescer, regarda ses mains. Elle ne sentait absolument pas son furyoku - reyroku maintenant? Comme si elle était humaine. Hésitante elle chercha à rassembler son énergie. N'y parvint pas.

"Je n'y... arrive pas...?"

Sâti acquiesça, l'air sombre. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu faisais dans ta société? De ce qui se passait dans ce monde-là?"

De vagues images de combat contre quelqu'un lui revinrent à l'esprit. Quelqu'un... de grand, de fort, qui la fixait d'un regard accusateur... "Je me battais contre... contre l'Iron Maiden," fit-elle, la gorge sèche. "Contre une... image? de l'Iron Maiden. C'est lui qui...?  
>- Non," fit Sâti avec douceur. "Il ne fait que regarder.<br>- Donc... c'est moi." Jeanne avait la gorge un peu sèche. Et si je l'ai matérialisée dans ce monde... elle a tout le pouvoir que je n'ai pas, tandis que je suis... redevenue la petite enfant d'avant. C'est ça?"

Sâti inclina la tête. "Je n'ai pas accès à ton monde, mais c'est ce que nous avions établi ensemble. Elle est capitale pour le plan. Tu dois récupérer cette part de toi.  
>- D'accord..." L'albinos était un peu perdue. "Quel est votre plan?"<p>

Elle n'avait même pas songé à refuser. Sâti sourit, et lui expliqua tout.

* * *

><p><em>Que nous parviendrons toujours<em>

_A un moment où_

_Nous ferions des erreurs?_

* * *

><p>Le bourdonnement s'était amplifié en tremblement de terre miniature. Hao, qui était assis, n'avait pas bougé, et l'ennui était toujours peint sur son visage. Marco, lui, tomba à demi sur sa chaise. Il se serait sûrement fait très mal s'il était plus qu'une ombre en ce lieu; là il se contenta d'avoir l'air ridicule un instant avant de se redresser. "Q-que se passe-t-il?"<p>

Hao haussa les épaules, se redressa un peu. "Du changement. C'est toujours intéressant."

Le grésillement du tout début était revenu. Comme la première fois, la posture de la Maiden changea alors qu'elle faisait face. Ses yeux luisaient de nouveau, froids, meurtriers. Comme si elle était en colère. Marco avala sa salive. A la lumière des révélations d'Hao, il pouvait tenter d'imaginer pourquoi. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été "faible"... humaine. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être un monstre. Parce que ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était un monstre de glace et de haine. Nausée.

Hao se leva d'un bond souple et se rapprocha de l'estrade. Marco le fixa, inquiet, et l'autre lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. "C'est rare que deux cycles soient aussi rapprochés. Tu veux venir voir de près?"

Le blond ne bougea d'abord pas. Il se souvenait des attaques surpuissantes qu'avait déployée l'Iron Maiden. Le sourire d'Hao s'élargit.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit Marco, je te protégerai..."

L'idée le froissa, évidemment, et il se rapprocha à grands pas, grimpant sur l'estrade avant le roi. Au fond de son esprit, l'idée d'aider sa fille le tourmentait. Mais comment? Qui devait-il aider? Et comment? La souffrance présente de la jeune fille était évidente, mais quel changement permettrait de la protéger d'Hao...? Le monstre à côté de lui - le vrai monstre, pas elle, jamais elle, celui qui se repaissait de cette souffrance, de cette horreur - prenait du plaisir à la voir se déchirer à chaque fois plus. Combien de fois son âme pouvait-elle supporter un tel conflit? A en voir l'état de la scène - couverte de marques sanglantes, de trous, de griffures - la réponse ne serait pas satisfaisante. S'il avait l'accès à cet endroit maintenant, il devait y avoir une raison. Peut-être même l'avait-elle appelée.

_Tu n'as vu que la beauté du monde, eh bien -_

Et lorsqu'il vit l'enfant apparaître sous une trappe dans le plancher, comme éblouie par la lumière, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire attaquer de nouveau.

L'Iron Maiden avait déjà le halo de furyoku qu'il lui connaissait quand il se décida. La petite courait à nouveau, évitant une série de colonnes de fer qui s'abattaient derrière elle. Elle formait elle aussi une attaque, des étincelles courant le long de ses bras. Elle lança un jet acier vers son double, qui n'eut pas de mal à l'éviter - et trébucha sur le pied tendu d'Hao.

Un instant, Marco en resta choqué. Pourquoi - il avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un spectateur - de quel droit s'impliquait-il? C'était un jeu pour lui, peut-être cherchait-il à en voir plus, mais... Il avait dit qu'il y avait du changement... tentait-il de l'en empêcher?

La résolution se fit dans l'esprit du blond avant qu'il ne l'aie vraiment compris. L'Iron Maiden se préparait à riposter, des rochers lévitant légèrement devant elle. Alors l'ancien chef des X-Laws se précipita, et la heurta avec violence pour la déstabiliser. L'attaque de la Maiden échoua et la fillette put se relever. Son double, elle, était en train de se débattre dans les bras de Marco, qui n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle était gelée - comme un bloc de pierre - comme une dame de fer - elle était -

_En voilà la laideur -_

Dans un cri de rage elle se dégagea, le jetant au sol. Cette fois-ci, son regard s'était fixé sur lui, et sa colère ne semblait qu'augmenter. Autour de sa main droite, une longue langue de furyoku crépitait, comme une épée.

Marco n'était là qu'en âme, il n'avait aucun moyen de former de furyoku ou de se défendre. Méchaniquement, il tenta de reculer, mais il n'allait pas assez vite. L'arme l'atteint d'abord à l'épaule, entaillant son bras, et _cela fit mal_. D'abord il ne comprit pas. Quand il était tombé sur sa chaise il n'avait rien eu, comme s'il avait rebondi sur de la mousse, mais là c'était différent. C'était son âme elle-même qui était déchirée, et il ne put retenir un hurlement. L'épée s'abattit de nouveau, le touchant à la jambe dans une explosion de douleur. Incapable de se mouvoir encore, il se recroquevilla, attendant un coup fatal.

Puis quelque chose heurta son attaquant dans le bas du dos, et elle lui tomba presque dessus. Son arme disparut, et entre ses bras levés Marco vit l'autre Jeanne la tirer loin de lui.

Entre deux respirations hachées, le blond tenta de fixer son attention sur les deux filles. La petite avait attrapé les bras de son double; l'Iron Maiden cherchait à se dégager mais n'y parvenait pas. Marco pouvait voir la bouche de la petite bouger, mais il n'entendait pas vraiment les mots. Elle criait, pourtant...

Puis elle attrapa son double plus âgé et la serra contre elle, criant quelque chose que Marco ne comprit pas. Une vague d'étincelles bleues partit des deux filles. Elle heurta Marco de plein fouet, le faisant rouler jusqu'au bord de l'estrade. Pendant un moment il resta là, étourdi. Lorsqu'il put enfin relever les yeux, il remarqua qu'Hao aussi était à terre, à quelques pas de...

De...?

Il n'y avait plus qu'une silhouette debout. Elle était grande... presque adulte. Pourtant elle n'avait pas la froideur, la pâleur de la Maiden, non, elle regardait le roi avec une espèce de... pitié étrange. Des étincelles bleues parcouraient tout son corps, ce qui rendait sa contemplation difficile.

_En voilà la laide vérité_

Ou était la petite? Marco n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Son corps lui faisait mal, mais il se força à se redresser, à se relever. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les crissements des étincelles le faisaient grincer des dents. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, la fille avait avancé, se tenant juste au-dessus d'Hao. Celui-ci cherchait à se redresser; elle l'attrapa par le col et le souleva d'une main. "Que...?

- Tu as eu tord de nous sous-estimer," fit l'âme vagabonde, un grand sourire tordu barrant ses lèvres.

Les étincelles bleues envahissaient progressivement l'espace. L'une d'elles toucha Marco, qui sursauta et gronda de douleur; mais bientôt il subit de nouveaux chocs alors que les arcs électriques se multipliaient. Que se passait-il...? A en voir l'expression déroutée d'Hao, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. Une autre étincelle toucha Marco, le traversa plus lentement, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simple décharge électrique. Il y avait bien de la douleur, mais c'était plus que ça, comme une matérialisation de rage et de volonté.

Jeanne attira Hao plus près d'elle. Le roi avait presque disparu de la vision de Marco, tellement il était encerclé d'ondes bleues. Le blond sentit qu'il en serait bientôt de même pour lui: des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il avoir si mal alors qu'il n'était là qu'en âme...? Dans un grognement, il tomba à genoux, aperçut Jeanne. Elle souriait toujours, mais d'un air plus doux, plus clément... "Marco, ça va aller," elle souffla, comme pour le rassurer.

Puis elle renversa la tête en arrière et hurla, une colonne de lumière l'embrasant toute entière.

"GREAT SPIRITS, EXAUCEZ MON VOEU!"

_Voilà la laide vérité._

* * *

><p>Quelque part, un cœur qui s'arrête, et l'univers qui explose.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Take straight steps over the blades<em>  
><em>And never ever shed a tear -<em>

_What's this story where you're waiting for a savior_  
><em>Cotton candy-tasting destiny<em>  
><em>Decide for yourself what "Happy Ever After" should mean<em>  
><em>If your happiness is elsewhere why not start over?<em>  
><em>You are stupid! This is not your place<em>  
><em>Whisper all of those blank faces<em>  
><em>Write over and their words will vanish<em>  
><em>Hear me make your voice roar in this hurricane<em>  
><em>And if you need to destroy this world with a shout<em>  
><em>Yes - the typhoon of your anger is boiling in your heart<em>  
><em>But please don't back down because I believe in you!<em>

_Avenir, _Alyss


	4. L'absence, début: Un silence

**************************_:_Paradigm Lost:**************************

****L'absence, début: Un silence****

****Auteur** : **Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est sous forme de reviews et je rembourse sous la forme de gros câlins.

****Soundtrack**: **Forest Fires (Lauren Aquilina).

Bonus Track = Demons (Imagine Dragons)

****Note** : **

Seconde possibilité! Après la "mélancolie," l'emprisonnement dans le passé, figuré et littéral, voilà "l'absence". (Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se voie avant la fin, mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à "nommer" ces deux premières voies que les deux dernières, probablement parce que, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce sont les moins "extrêmes" des quatre. Les deux dernières sont plus "logiques"/"simples" et ont donc naturellement trouvé leur nom. Mais la première au départ était "l'indécision," la deuxième "le manque" puis ça c'était inversé, puis finalement ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'appellent ainsi. Nuhu, ça doit avoir aucun sens pour les lecteurs, me dit ma gentille béta. Tant pis.)

**Avertissements pour**: langage abléiste (parfois auto-imposé), quelques jurons dans la bouche de certains, mort de certains personnages pas trèèès décrite mais quand même.

* * *

><p><em>Quand les jours sont froids et les cartes sont toutes piquées<em>

_Et les saints que l'on voit sont tous faits d'or_

_Quand tous tes rêves se brisent et que nos modèles_

_Sont les pires de tous, et quand le sang pourrit_

_Je veux cacher la vérité, je veux te protéger_

_Mais avec la bête en nous il n'y a nulle part où se cacher_

_Quand tu sens ma chaleur regarde mes yeux_

_C'est là que mes démons se cachent, se cachent_

_Ne t'approches pas trop, il fait sombre ici_

_C'est là que mes démons se cachent, se cachent_

_Demons_, Imagine Dragons

* * *

><p><span>Ou alors, elle fait:<span>

Jeanne prit une grande inspiration. Qu'elle était bête, aussi! Ce qu'elle devait faire n'était pas compliqué: il lui suffisait d'ouvrir cette porte, allumer la lumière, marcher jusqu'à Marco, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était simple!

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire_

... Mais elle était incapable de le faire. Quelque chose en elle se rebellait à cette idée, comme si elle dépassait quelque limite imposée, quelque interdit instinctif. Mais... c'était idiot! Marco lui faisait confiance et il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, jamais dit quoi que ce soit de négatif. Il l'adorait! Elle n'était pas en danger dans cette chambre, loin de là. Au contraire - elle n'était nulle part autant en sécurité.

Avalant sa salive, elle posa la main sur la poignée, hésita un instant. Le bruit que fit la poignée en tournant la fit presque sursauter, et elle la lâcha. Le battant s'ouvrit lentement, lui montrant une salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Un nouveau gémissement s'éleva de ces profondeurs. Ils étaient beaucoup plus fort maintenant que la porte était ouverte. On eût dit le grognement d'un dragon à demi assoupi, et l'albinos se sentit paralysée, bloquée sur ce seuil.

Fronçant les sourcils, Jeanne regarda ses pieds. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à passer la petite barre de zinc du seuil? Avait-elle peur? C'était ça, elle avait peur de lui? Ridicule. Elle n'avait peur de rien, et encore moins de la personne à qui elle tenait le plus. Ou... si, peut-être? Elle avait peur - de sa réaction? De ce qu'il pourrait dire?

... Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, au fond. Il ne lui ferait rien, pas à elle. Alors pourquoi ne pas avancer, et... et quoi?

_Il n'y a rien dans ce nom_

La jeune fille prit conscience que ce n'était pas par peur qu'elle était bloquée.

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas les mots. Que lui dire, à cet homme-là? Comment l'appeler? Les noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne correspondaient pas vraiment. Commandant? C'en serait ridicule. Elle ne pouvait s'assoir à côté de l'homme en sueur, le rafraîchir, le consoler, et l'appeler _Commandant Maxwell. _Il y avait une froideur, un éloignement - non - ce n'était pas concevable. Le Commandant était un homme du jour, un homme froid et fort, qui avançait leurs pions avec un calcul réfléchi.

Père? ... Elle n'oserait jamais. Et il ne réagirait peut-être pas bien. D'abord il n'était pas son père biologique. Puis l'appellation, quelque soit la langue utilisée, lui rappellerait forcément Rackist, _Père Rackist_ elle babillait dans toutes les langues plus jeune, Marco n'aimerait pas. _Papa _était beaucoup trop familier et enfantin. Ce n'était pas lui.

Non, seulement "Marco" lui allait. Mais "Marco" n'avait pas de cauchemars. Il était têtu et inconscient et n'avait peur de rien - un vrai soleil qui illuminait leur chemin, qui l'assurait qu'ils n'étaient pas perdus. L'homme étendu là-bas, dans le noir et la terreur, elle ne savait pas qui c'était, et ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Cette simple pensée - _elle était impuissante _- brisa quelque chose au fond d'elle. Voilà la vérité qui la pétrifiait ainsi. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse sauver Marco de ses remords, de ses démons; elle n'avait plus qu'à s'en aller, à le laisser en paix, ignorer ce nouveau secret qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais s'éloigner et le laisser là lui arracherait le cœur, elle devait -

Elle devait -

Elle devait tout; mais elle ne pouvait rien. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se pencha, tira la porte pour la refermer. Le bruit que fit le loquet en se replaçant la secoua profondément, et soudain elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouillé couler sur ses joues. Non... elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle était plus forte que ça! Elle était...

Rien à faire. Les larmes coulaient rondes et lourdes sur sa peau, se perdaient dans sa bouche entrouvertes, gouttaient le long de son menton alors qu'elle cherchait rageusement à les effacer. Bientôt ses mains tremblaient trop, elle les laissa retomber le long de son corps avant de s'appuyer contre la porte et de glisser lentement vers le sol.

"Je suis désolée, tellement désolée," murmura-t-elle contre le métal alors qu'il continuait de se déchirer à l'intérieur. Il hurlait maintenant, à intervalles quasi régulières. Ou imaginait-elle seulement ces cris? Peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve. Un bruit strident commençait à remplir ses oreilles, couvrant la voix du dragon.

"Oh Marco..." Sa voix la lâcha. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'effondrait ainsi, pourquoi maintenant. Peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'en était trop, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout revenait en même temps - le regard vide de Meene morte, le crachat du Tao à ses pieds, l'arrogance de Rackist qui venait la tuer sans hésitation, la neige du Mont - elle n'arrivait pas à surnager, à s'extraire du kaléidoscope mémoriel qui jouait devant ses yeux. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle...

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, et le monde se perdit en paillettes ternes.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée de te décevoir encore<em>

_Personne ne s'attache à celle qui écoute_

* * *

><p>"Seigneur Maiden...?"<p>

Jeanne ouvrit les yeux. Elle... s'était endormie? Ses joues la piquaient un peu. Encore un peu hébétée, l'albinos fixa l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Il était agenouillé, une main chaude sur son cou, l'air inquiet.

"J-John," elle bégaya, cherchant à se redresser. "Je- je suis désolée -  
>- Tout va bien," il la coupa, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. "Il est quatre heures, j'ai été relevé et je vous ai vue alors je me suis inquiété. Insomnie?"<p>

Elle le regarda un instant, un peu perdue. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit la porte close, le couloir vide. Plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la chambre.

"O-oui." Avec l'aide de l'Américain, elle se redressa sur ses pieds. Il avait les mains chaudes, John, il avait toujours été chaleureux avec elle. Après la venue de Rackist et ses révélations, il était devenu froid... Distant. Il était tellement amoureux de Meene, le pauvre. Jeanne s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Elle aurait pu... faire quelque chose. Empêcher la tragédie, peut-être.

Mais en cet instant, il était aussi gentil et serviable qu'avant. Elle voulut le remercier, leva son visage vers lui; il remarqua ses yeux embués et lui attrapa le menton. Dans la lumière froide du couloir, les joues de Jeanne semblaient très rouges. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la tenait bien. Elle se trouva à rougir, honteuse devant l'éclat dur dans les yeux clairs du jeune capitaine. Pendant un long moment, il l'observa, sans rien dire, avant de soupirer.

_Un sensationnel que je ne peux offrir_

"Vous ne devriez pas pleurer pour lui," fit-il avec amertume. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Son regard tomba vers le sol alors qu'elle joignait les mains, coupable. Après un nouveau grognement, il fouilla dans sa poche, et y attrapa un mouchoir blanc. Doucement, il passa le tissu sur les joues de l'albinos, séchant la peau humide et rouge, et continua: "Au départ, je vous ai crue, vous savez. Quand vous disiez que vous saviez, pour la Maiden et pour l'histoire de Marco, et tout le bazar. Je dois dire que j'étais en colère. Mais maintenant, je sais que vous mentez."

Jeanne se raidit et prit une grande inspiration. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, mais la porte était toujours fermée. Marco dormait encore, il n'aurait rien entendu... Mal à l'aise, elle leva une main pour attraper la sienne, arrêtée sur sa joue. "John...  
>- Je suis pas idiot," fit-il avec une certaine sécheresse. "Enfin pas plus que lui. Si vous saviez - vous auriez pas tué les Niles. Vous auriez pas laissé Meene et les autres se faire tuer. Vous êtes pas comme ça, mademoiselle Jeanne. Vous êtes bonne, trop même, surtout avec lui."<p>

Incapable de le contredire, Jeanne resta là, nerveuse. Il pensait que la responsabilité de ces choses... de ces crimes affreux était celle de Marco, seulement lui, puisqu'elle avait été "trompée" aussi. C'était gentil... mais tellement faux. Au contraire - au contraire, c'était elle la responsable de tout.

_Et pendant que j'observe en silence_

"Ne dis pas ça. Le sang des Niles, le sang des nôtres - c'est moi qui...  
>- Chut," fit John, agité. Il venait de lui attraper la main et la lui serrer, fort, comme pour l'obliger à se taire. "Marchons un peu." C'était dit un peu brutalement, rapidement, déjà il l'entraînait loin de la chambre du Commandant, vers les escaliers, vers sa chambre à elle. Il marchait vite, l'obligeait presque à courir, pieds nus sur le sol immaculé.<p>

"J-John, tu vas -  
>- Je vous emmène loin de lui," grogna-t-il, "et après je vais ralentir."<p>

Pendant un moment, elle ne comprit pas. Ils descendirent l'étage quatre à quatre, et bientôt il l'avait ramenée juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Jeanne était presque à bout de souffle. "Pourquoi...  
>- Depuis toujours, vous faites tout pour le protéger, cet imbécile. Il faut vous sortir de là, mademoiselle Jeanne," martela l'Américain. L'albinos le fixa, hébétée. Que... voulait-il vraiment dire? Il la fixait avec une colère bouillante, et il attendait une réponse. Avalant sa salive, elle chercha à lui expliquer:<p>

"Je... ne peux pas, John..."

Le visage du blond s'assombrit. Il leva une main, se cacha la bouche avec alors qu'il se détournait d'elle. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe; en s'approchant Jeanne entendit quelques bribes. "Tout comme Meene... Je l'avais pas compris au début, mais elle savait, putain. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il nous mentait et elle a rien dit." Il se retourna soudain, les yeux rouges. "Vous êtes toutes les deux à le protéger comme s'il le méritait!"

Ce fut comme une gifle pour Jeanne. Elle n'aurait pas dû être si surprise, mais entendre tout ça la pétrifiait. Cette colère, cette furie... Le choc dut se lire sur son visage, parce que John se calma, sembla se rétrécir soudain alors qu'il revenait poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, cherchant son regard. "Ecoutez, mademoiselle... Elle m'a demandé... ce qu'elle m'a demandé avant de partir, c'est de vous protéger vous. Alors je vais faire ça. D'accord?"

La bouche sèche, Jeanne se trouva à acquiescer. Oui, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il restait sur le navire et près d'elle, tant qu'elle ne le perdait pas comme elle l'avait craint quelques heures auparavant. Il sourit, et la serra dans ses bras. Surprise, Jeanne ne put que rougir et se figer. "John...?  
>- Maintenant, c'est à nous de vous protéger. Lui le fera pas, ou mal. Mais vous - vous êtes très précieuse," il murmura contre ses cheveux. Quelque chose se serra dans la gorge de Jeanne.<p>

"Je t'en prie, John, ne fais rien de fou," supplia-t-elle, enfoncée dans sa veste. Imperméable et doublée, cette veste était froide, vraiment froide. Comme pour le retenir, elle l'encercla de ses bras, tenta elle aussi de le réchauffer, de le ramener à elle.

Mais il était déjà décidé. "Je vais vous protéger," entendit-elle encore avant qu'il ne la lâche et s'éloigne à grands pas.

_Tu démarres des feux de forêt_

Un instant, l'albinos resta là, les mains jointes. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita à le suivre, puis se rappela dans quel état était son visage. Si quelqu'un d'autre la voyait, comprenait...

Elle laissa John partir et rentra dans sa chambre pour se débarbouiller et se reposer un peu. Il lui sembla s'être assise sur son lit un très court instant, juste pour reposer ses yeux; mais quand elle les rouvrit, la lumière du jour coulait à travers son hublot, et le réveil indiquait sept heures quarante. Soit presque deux heures après le réveil réglementaire des hommes. Et ils devaient rencontrer Yoh et son groupe - et la petite Tamao qu'elle appréciait - dans presque deux heures. A peine deux heures!

Sautant sur ses pieds, la jeune fille se changea rapidement et sortit, espérant pouvoir petit-déjeuner discrètement et prétexter un entraînement plus long. Mais cet espoir fut rapidement détruit par les éclats de voix qu'elle entendait s'échapper de la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait le couloir y menant directement, Jeanne croisa Larky. Le jeune homme se grattait la tête en écoutant les éclats de voix, comme pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire - ou peut-être affligé de voir que rien ne changeait.

En effet, la voix qui grondait était sans aucun doute celle de Marco. Soucieuse, Jeanne interrogea le X-II du regard.

"Quelqu'un a piqué des gâteaux dans la nuit," fit celui-ci avec une grimace. On connaissait bien l'attachement du blond à sa cuisine et à ses productions. "Il pense que c'est le petit. Et ça l'est probablement; j'veux dire, nous on était tous ensemble et on a pas bougé du pont avant quatre heures alors que sa garde était relevée à deux, et en passant dans la cuisine pendant sa ronde John a vu les couverts abandonnés dans l'évier."

_Tu les démarres simplement pour sentir la chaleur_

Jeanne rosit, puis blanchit. Oh. Elle avait totalement oublié ça! Et Lyserg qui se faisait gronder à sa place! "C-cela dure depuis longtemps?"

Larky secoua la tête. "J'étais avec Lyserg quand Marco l'a embarqué, on partait pour la gym avant la réunion. Mais même, lui gueuler dessus pour ça... je sais bien qu'il est nerveux, mais il faut qu'il se calme, l'autre. Pardon pour le langage, mademoiselle, mais..."

Jeanne eut un faible sourire. Depuis la venue de Rackist, ce n'était plus "seigneur Maiden" dans leur bouche. Juste "mademoiselle Jeanne", ou "mademoiselle". Cela aurait fait moins mal s'ils ne la regardaient pas avec cette espèce de... de pitié ridicule.

"Je m'en occupe, Larky. Attends une seconde." Il acquiesça, et elle le dépassa pour entrer dans la cuisine. Prenant un air innocent, elle s'approcha de Marco et Lyserg, se glissa entre eux et leva une main. "Paix, Marco. Lyserg, tu peux partir," commença-t-elle avant de voir qu'il en avait les larmes au yeux. Après un regard désapprobateur au commandant, elle sortit un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et lui essuya les yeux. "Tout va bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et je suis désolée que tu te sois fait gronder comme ça. File voir Larky."

_Et alors que je reste muette_

Trop content d'avoir un échappatoire, le jeune garçon fila sans demander son reste. Alors Jeanne se retourna pour faire face à un Marco mi-confus mi-ennuyé. "Seigneur Maiden, il...  
>- Il n'a rien fait. Je te croyais plus perspicace, Marco. C'est moi qui ai mangé ces gâteaux dans la nuit, il t'aurait suffit de me demander avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi violent. Quoi, tu ne dis plus rien? Je te dis que c'est moi, alors punis-moi," fit-elle aussi clairement et succinctement que possible - sans bafouiller, sans trembler. Elle était l'Iron Maiden. Elle pouvait faire face à ce qu'il lui enverrait, cet homme qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Et au moins ainsi Lyserg serait en sécurité.<p>

Mais voilà qu'il bafouillait, fronçait des sourcils. "C-c'était vous?  
>- C'était moi," répliqua-t-elle avant de perdre son courage. Se raidissant instinctivement, elle imagina être de fer. Maintenant allait venir la colère, la tempête, mais elle saurait le -<p>

"D-désolé," fit le grand blond avant de se retourner, et quitter la salle. Jeanne cligna des yeux, complètement perdue. Ses genoux raidis se mirent à trembler soudain, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un souffle inquiet. Que... venait-il de se passer?

La réponse était inquiétante. Elle n'en savait rien.

* * *

><p><em>Tu cours avec les tigres<em>

_Tu cours simplement pour me fuir_

_Les hommes dans ce train ont déjà un avis sur moi_

* * *

><p>Le soleil du début d'après midi rebondissait sur le métal clair, et Jeanne était presque heureuse de quitter le navire car ses yeux la piquaient terriblement. D'habitude à cette heure là, elle était enfermée dans son armoire de fer au fond de l'eau, ou dans les entrailles du navire, au frais. S'activer en ce milieu de journée lui semblait assez mal pensé, en fait, et seule la présence d'une camarade de son âge la réconfortait un peu.<p>

"Je suis contente que tu sois venue," fit-elle d'ailleurs en serrant la main de Tamao dans la sienne alors qu'elle regardait Marco préparer sa voiture pour le trajet. Elle avait été envoyée comme 'émissaire' de Yoh pour déjeuner avec les X, accompagnée de Manta et de ses esprits. La jeune fille et l'humain était assez timides - pourtant Marco s'était plutôt bien tenu, se contentant de les fixer pour savoir comment ils trouvaient leur plats - et Jeanne s'en accommodait assez bien. Attendre que Tamao finisse ses phrases ne l'embêtait pas, et elle savait remplir les silences timides de bavardage encourageant. D'ailleurs Porf avait remarqué qu'elle parlait plus avec Tamao qu'elle ne le faisait avec eux d'habitude. Devant ses joues rosies de honte, il avait eu un sourire et l'avait évidemment excusée, mais l'Iron Maiden s'était un peu plus surveillée après.

"M-moi aussi, mademoiselle," répondit Tamao avec un sourire lumineux qui ravit sa camarade. Jeanne n'avait pas été bien sûre - la Japonaise ne parlait pas tellement, et s'exprimait encore moins sur ses impressions et son confort. Elle avait tout fait pour l'accommoder, mais ne pouvait pas être sûre si sa camarade s'était sentie à l'aise.

"Alors je suis heureuse..."

_Je peux déjà sentir leur haine_

Jeanne s'interrompit en voyant Porf s'approcher, l'air mélancolique. De loin, Lyserg appela les filles, et Tamao s'éloigna pour le prévenir, laissant les deux X-Laws seuls. Jeanne regardait le jeune homme, un peu surprise qu'il veuille lui parler en privé. John parlait haut et fort, comme un Marco plus mesuré; Larky était gentil et chaleureux avec sa barbe râpeuse, mais Porf... avait des penchants discrets, presque secrets, et Jeanne ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'approche après les révélations de Rackist.

"Prenez soin de vous, mademoiselle," disait-il pourtant, et elle dût bien l'accepter, un peu surprise de la formulation mais rassurée par cette douceur. Alors elle décida de jouer le jeu.

"Bien sûr, Porf. Et toi prends soin de John et Larky, d'accord? Ils sont toujours fâchés contre Marco...  
>- Non, non, rassurez vous," sourit-il avec chaleur. "Ils vous aiment énormément, mademoiselle. Faites-nous confiance, nous connaissons nos devoirs."<p>

_L'étranger, sa douleur d__oit être de ma faute_

Sentiment d'inconfort confus, elle acquiesça, entendit un nouvel appel de Lyserg. "D'accord. Je... je dois y aller, mais nous ne serons pas longs, promis."

Il acquiesça, et elle descendit la passerelle. Marchant tranquillement, elle rejoignit la voiture juste au moment où Marco donnait ses dernières instructions.

"... et le Seigneur Maiden se mettra derrière moi, c'est une des positions les plus sécurisées - ah, vous êtes là.  
>- Oui Marco, je suis là," répéta-t-elle avec un léger sourire alors qu'elle regardait son petit monde s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Suivant le mouvement elle se glissa derrière Marco, les portes se fermèrent, et la voiture partit.<p>

Ils firent quelques dizaines de mètres en silence, chacun s'installant à son aise dans la voiture, puis Marco appela: "Tout le monde est bien installé? Vous avez mis vos ceintures?"

Lyserg, juste à côté, acquiesça vigoureusement, pendant que Jeanne confirmait gentiment. Cependant, Tamao semblait embêtée, et hésitait à dire quelque chose alors qu'ils tournaient et s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. "Il y a un problème?"

Le regard de Marco dans le rétroviseur sembla pétrifier Tamao, mais Jeanne lui prit la main, rassurante, gentille. "Dis-moi, Tamao, tout va bien?"

Rouge de honte, celle-ci articula, ses grands yeux semblant appeler à l'aide: "J-j'ai oublié mon carnet..."

Jeanne cligna des yeux et tapota l'épaule de Marco. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est pas trop loin. Marco, arrêtes-toi sur le côté."

_Et pendant que j'observe en silence_

Celui-ci obéit sans poser de questions, bien qu'il fixât Tamao avec un certain énervement. "On est juste à côté, je vais aller le chercher," fit Jeanne en se glissant hors de la voiture. Par la fenêtre ouverte, elle demanda encore: "Où l'as-tu oublié?  
>- Hm... D-dans votre chambre, j-je crois...<br>- D'accord," acquiesça-t-elle. Marco, ne t'énerves pas et préviens Yoh. Je reviens dans une seconde," fit Jeanne à l'adresse de Marco pour le détendre. Se redressant, l'albinos se dirigea vers le navire. C'était Porf qui allait être surpris de la revoir si vite! Elle trottinait presque en grimpant sur la passerelle.

Le pont était désert. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention: il suffisait de passer derrière les bâtiments pour devenir invisible depuis la passerelle, alors ils devaient faire leur ronde. Rapidement elle parvint jusqu'à l'entrée principale et tapa le code d'entrée avant de s'introduire dans le couloir. Toujours personne. Alors qu'elle passait devant le réfectoire dont la porte était entrebâillée, elle remarqua quelque chose sur une table.

Intriguée, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Le carnet de Tamao était juste là, ouvert sur la table sur le dessin qu'elle avait fait durant la réunion. Mais un carré blanc cachait le milieu du dessin. Cette fois-ci franchement perplexe, l'albinos se rapprocha et tira le carnet à elle. Il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier repliée, où les mots "_Mademoiselle Jeanne"_ se lisaient nettement. Qui...?

_Tu démarres des feux de forêt_

Elle déplia la lettre, et sentit son cœur faire un bond en reconnaissant l'écriture.

_Mademoiselle Jeanne, ne soyez pas triste. Je suis content d'avoir pu vous parler cette nuit, je m'en vais le cœur léger pour cette mission. Je vous l'ai dit: Marco est incapable de vous protéger. Nous on peut, et on va le faire bien.  
><em>_A l'heure où vous lisez ce texte, nous avons vaincu ou nous sommes morts. Vraiment, ne soyez pas triste. Se battre, c'est tout ce qu'on sait faire, au fond, et ce qu'on fait le mieux.  
><em>_Bye-bye,  
><em>_John._

Dans les marges du bout de papier, les deux autres aussi avaient signé. Le _Porf_ était tout rond, plus large que le texte de son capitaine; _Larky _était plus petit, et engoncé dans un coin, comme s'il avait peur de prendre trop de place.

_Tu les démarres simplement pour sentir la chaleur_

L'albinos resta un instant stupide de stupeur. Que - qu'est-ce que ces mots pouvait signifier? Cela n'avait aucun sens, ils n'avaient pas de match contre Hao, ils n'auraient jamais de raison de -

"Ils sont partis," prononça-t-elle à voix haute, "attaquer le bunker de Hao." Les idiots. Les idiots! Non, non, ils n'étaient pas idiots, elle le sentait dans la lettre. Ils savaient très bien où ils allaient, ce qu'ils faisaient: ils allaient se faire tuer. Volontairement.

Eh si, ils étaient idiots! Il fallait aller les chercher. Étouffant soudain, Jeanne saisit le carnet et se téléporta à la voiture.

Marco en était sorti pour fumer une cigarette. Manta montrait quelque chose sur son téléphone à Tamao, et Lyserg se réchauffait les doigts en soufflant dessus. Le craquement qui accompagna l'apparition de Jeanne les fit tous sursauter, d'autant plus qu'elle avait une expression paniquée sur le visage.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

Elle fourra la lettre dans les mains de Lyserg, avec le carnet. "John et les autres. Ils sont partis. Ils sont allés attaquer le bunker d'Hao et ils vont se faire tuer," résuma-t-elle à Marco, le fixant avec inquiétude. Elle était vaguement consciente que Lyserg avait pâli, que Tamao laissait passer une exclamation choquée. Mais c'était Marco qui comptait, Marco qui pouvait tout décider.

"Ils - ils ont expliqué leur plan?  
>- A peine. Ils vont l'attaquer chez lui et - tout donner pour qu'il n'en ressorte pas. Il faut aller les chercher, Marco," souffla-t-elle, pressante.<p>

Il acquiesça sans réfléchir. "Tamao, Oyamada, vous allez rester là, et -  
>- Non," fit Tamao. En voyant que tout le monde la fixait, elle rosit. "V-vous allez avoir besoin d-d'aide l-là bas. H-Hao ne peut pas - il ne v-va pas nous tuer a-au risque de se f-fâcher avec son frère. Il - il n'y tient pas et... Plus - plus on sera, plus on aura de chances..."<p>

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, ayant vaguement l'impression que Tamao ne disait pas tout. Mais -

"De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix," fit Manta, qui avait grimpé dans la voiture et s'était déjà sanglé. "On vient avec vous. Yoh ne voudrait pas qu'on vous laisse faire comme ça."

Jeanne le fixa, éberluée. Tamao lui avait confié qu'il s'était évanoui durant son premier match... Et voilà qu'il allait au-devant d'un massacre pour des gens qu'il connaissait à peine.

Clignement d'yeux. Ils perdaient du temps. "Allez, on y va," tempêta Marco en pressant Tamao et Jeanne de monter dans la voiture. Lyserg fila sur le siège passager, et bientôt ils étaient partis.

* * *

><p><em>Et alors que je reste muette<em>

_Tu cours avec les tigres_

_Tu cours simplement pour me fuir_

_Et je ne t'en veux pas_

* * *

><p>Michael n'avait jamais volé si vite qu'en cet instant. Jeanne, assise à l'avant, regardait anxieusement par la fenêtre. Ils étaient pour l'instant cachés par les nuages, mais dès qu'ils descendraient ils deviendraient visibles. Que se passerait-il alors? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait sortir ses lieutenants de là.<p>

Derrière elle, Tamao et Manta se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Personne ne parlait. La tension était palpable.

Elle secoua la tête. Dans cette voiture, il n'y avait aucun militaire. Trois X-Laws, d'accord, mais aucun soldat de formation - Lyserg n'était qu'un enfant, Marco un ancien vendeur de voitures, et elle... Enfin. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette constatation la gênait. Les soldats du groupe avaient une sorte de - de calme qui lui aurait fait du bien.

"On arrive," fit Marco soudain, et elle se tourna vers lui. "Il y a de la brume. Je vais nous poser tout près. Une fois dehors nous serons en territoire ennemi. Tamao, Oyamada, vous restez près de Lyserg et vous vous faites discrets. On les récupère et on s'en va."

Jeanne acquiesça. "... Toi non plus tu n'as pas senti leur énergie sur le chemin, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas bon. Les X-II étaient déjà arrivés dans le domaine d'Hao... arrivaient-ils trop tard?

_Honnêtement_

Michael descendait vers la cime des arbres quand il apparut. Sariel. L'ange était criblé de grands trous, et clignotait entre le blanc et le vert. Si son maquillage "d'ange" s'écaillait, cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

Jeanne sauta de Michael avant qu'il n'aie touché le sol et rejoignit l'Archange. Celui-ci sembla exploser pour se transformer en sphère spirituelle toute faible, toute molle, qui lui tomba dans les mains. Inquiète, elle le leva jusqu'à ses yeux. "Sari..."

Un chuintement léger lui répondit, et il se redressa, flottant vers un espace dans les buissons. Marco lui attrapa le bras, mais Jeanne avança tout de même.

Une odeur âcre frappa sa narine alors qu'elle écartait les branchages. Grimaçant, et le cœur déjà serré à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle leva une main. "N'approche pas, Tamao."

La jeune fille voulut protester. Comme Lyserg, lui aussi, s'était rapproché, elle put en faire de même - et crut se sentir mal.

Porf était allongé là, son fusil d'assaut serré entre les bras. Une partie de son visage, tournée vers le sol, était entièrement déchirée et saignait toujours, une mare de sang qui venait abreuver les jeunes pousses bordant sa position de sniper.

Manta s'évanouit. Jeanne retourna son attention aux deux non-X-Laws, et sentit son cœur se serrer d'autant plus. Ses yeux la piquaient, ses entrailles se révoltaient - mais elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer devant eux. Et pourtant, elle en aurait eu envie!

Mais elle avait beau regarder, il n'y avait pas l'âme de Porf autour d'eux... Et l'énergie de Larky, elle aussi, était introuvable. Son cœur se serra. Mais elle sentait vaguement la force de John dans le bâtiment. Tout près, si près d'une bien plus grande force...

Elle attrapa la manche du jeune homme près d'elle. "Lyserg, je te confie Tamao et Manta. Je reviens vous chercher dans une seconde, d'accord? Restez ici et restez cachés parmi les buissons. Compris?"

Il écarquilla les yeux, commença à secouer la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser là! Il voulait se battre, et -

Marco posa sa main sur son épaule. "C'est une mission importante. Il faut protéger mademoiselle Tamao et Oyamada. Lyserg, je t'en prie. Je peux te faire confiance?"

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le garçon acquiesça, la bouche sèche, et attrapa le bras du commandant. "Vous allez revenir, hein? On va vous attendre là. Il faut revenir."

Marco acquiesça. Jeanne, elle était déjà partie à toutes jambes, et il dût se dépêcher pour la suivre.

L'albinos suivait son instinct. Elle avait couru sur la terre meuble, jusqu'à l'ouverture qui menait vers l'intérieur du bunker, et s'y était immobilisée. Tous sens en alerte, elle chercha des signatures énergétiques. N'en trouva aucune, si ce n'était celle de John, et l'autre. Mais s'il n'y avait que lui, et qu'elle parvenait à le surprendre, elle pourrait peut-être sauver son capitaine.

_Je ne t'en veux pas_

Marco la rejoignit alors qu'elle se glissait dans le couloir. Ils avancèrent ainsi au hasard un moment, se faisant discrets. Marco établissait sur son bras une carte des couloirs et des croisements qu'ils avaient pris, pendant que Jeanne cherchait le plus court chemin vers leur camarade. Il ne bougeait pas - plus? - comme s'il était caché. Hao, lui, avançait lentement par les couloirs, en une trajectoire que Jeanne devinait inverse à la leur. Mais lui connaissait les couloirs. S'il trouvait John avant eux- !

"Il faut accélérer, Marco," chuchota-t-elle en prenant un nouvel embranchement. Il acquiesça, mais au bout de quelques minutes les deux autres énergies s'étaient rejointes. Shamash se tenait tout près d'elle, prêt à réagir dès qu'elle pourrait toucher John. "On ne se bat pas," rappela-t-elle dans un murmure en saisissant la main du blond. "Je l'attrape et on sort.  
>- Compris," répondit Marco sur le même ton en sortant tout de même son arme. Elle ne lâcha pas son bras en arrivant au coin d'un couloir où les voix des deux hommes s'entendaient. Une inspiration. Hao semblait expliquer elle ne savait quoi à John.<p>

Il leur fallait un plan... Ils n'auraient qu'une minuscule chance. L'attention d'Hao n'était pour l'instant pas sur eux -

Jeanne inspira profondément et lança Sariel devant elle. L'esprit jeta une vague de lumière qui avala ami et ennemi, les aveuglant un instant. Jeanne, une main serrée autour du poignet de Marco, rejoignit John en courant, bousculant ce qui ne pouvait être qu'Hao avant de trouver le bras de son capitaine -

Craquement. Ils n'étaient plus là.

Craquement. Le trio se retrouva devant les buissons où étaient cachés Lyserg et les autres. Jeanne commanda à Sariel de se transformer - mais quelque chose - _quelqu'un_ - fit exploser son Over-Soul. Zeruel se matérialisa à la place, agrippant les Shamans en grappe alors qu'il se précipitait vers les cieux. Mais immédiatement des tirs fusèrent au-dessus d'eux, tout près, trop près. Zeruel piqua vers les arbres, tenant avec précaution le groupe de Shamans dans sa main. Lyserg seul se tenait sur son épaule, cherchant à leur trouver un chemin de sortie.

Jeanne, plaquée tout contre John qui saignait dans la poigne de Zeruel, lui envoya une décharge d'énergie pour soigner ses plaies. "Tout va bien, tout va bien," murmura-t-elle contre lui alors qu'il la fixait, la bouche ouverte. "On te sort de là. On va tous s'en sortir."

Une nouvelle secousse faillit faire tomber Manta, dont le hurlement vrilla les oreilles de l'albinos. John balbutiait. "M-mais pourquoi - pourquoi vous êtes venue - je veux dire, on voulait -  
>- Je sais," fit-elle pour le calmer.<p>

"Mais on allait - je t'aurais pas laissé en arrière.  
>- Porf et Larky..."<p>

_Qui voudrait être à mes côtés?_

Elle secoua la tête, lui prenant les mains. Une colère incompréhensible la prit, et elle secoua ses mains moites de sueur. "Idiot, idiot, idiot! Tu crois vraiment que Meene aurait voulu ça? Tu crois que c'est ça qui la rendrait heureuse, hein?"

Mais soudain ils débouchèrent sur une grande clairière, et le calme momentané de la forêt laissa place au chaos. La brume était retenue par les arbres, et ils n'avaient plus nulle part ou se cacher. Marco convoqua Michael, et John le suivit sur le grand Archange, sans un mot pour expliquer où son esprit à lui se trouvait. Jeanne invoqua Sariel pour avoir la même liberté de mouvement. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir.

S'ils allaient assez vite - Hao ne pourrait pas les suivre au bout du monde, si? Elle y crut.

Puis quelque chose toucha Lyserg au pied, le faisant tomber de Zeruel. L'ange s'effaça dans le vent, laissant tomber Tamao et Manta. Immédiatement Jeanne s'arrêta, invoqua Shamash et dressa autour de chacun des siens un bouclier d'énergie. Se laissant tomber de son esprit, l'albinos courut au petit groupe qui se relevait. Lyserg n'avait rien, mais maintenant ils allaient devoir se battre.

Jeanne regarda ses "troupes" nerveusement. Tamao et Manta, terrorisés, se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Lyserg se relevait à peine, et péniblement. John n'avait pas son esprit... Il ne restait pratiquement que Marco et elle pour soutenir l'assaut, dans une plaine inconnue, avec un nombre d'attaquants inconnu, loin de leurs bases et de leurs alliés. Comment avait-elle pu les entraîner dans cette horrible situation? Mauvaise stratège, mauvaise chef, mauvaise protectrice.

_Qui voudrait être à mes côtés?_

Un silence.

Puis elle perçut le bruit de ses pas entre les arbres. Jeanne cilla, et tout d'un coup Hao était là, appuyé contre un arbre, nonchalant. Il avait les bras croisés, et les yeux posés sur elle. Uh. Il ne devait pas avoir bien pris le coup de la bousculade. Shamash la rejoignit immédiatement, l'enveloppant un instant pour faire apparaître son armure. Cela ne sembla que le faire sourire.

"Tu as une âme qui m'appartient, petite princesse. Me la donneras-tu?" Son regard se posa sur John, auquel Jeanne venait d'envoyer Sariel pour le combat. Un instant, Jeanne ne sut quoi répondre.

Puis elle leva le menton, comprenant enfin. "Venez la chercher."

Ricanement. "Puisque tu me le demandes."

Puis il claqua des doigts, et la plaine sombra dans le chaos. Un fantôme gigantesque apparut entre les arbres, et un bruit effroyable lui déchira les tympans. Quelque chose heurta ses boucliers, une fois, deux fois, manquant à chaque coup de le briser entièrement. D'autres ombres sortirent de la ligne des arbres. Rackist, Kanna, Mathilda, bien d'autres sûrement, elle n'avait pas le temps de tous les dénombrer; il fallait qu'elle les sorte de là. Mais pour téléporter autant de gens elle devrait laisser tomber le bouclier, et cela n'était pas possible pour le moment.

"John, prends les enfants," ordonna-t-elle dans un cri alors qu'elle élevait un bouclier entre Hao et eux. Un torrent de feu heurta la protection à peine élevée, et Jeanne sentit ses pieds glisser. D'un coup d'œil elle voulut s'assurer que John obéissait - mais lui et Marco étaient chacun pris à parti par les sbires d'Hao, et repoussaient des attaques trop importantes pour se dégager. "Tamao, je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde," lança-t-elle ensuite, fouillant ses poches pour plus de clous. "Mets Manta à l'abri!  
>- Je ne veux qu'une âme, petite Maiden," résonna encore la voix d'Hao, tranquille. "Vas-tu vraiment sacrifier tout ton monde pour que j'épargne celui qui s'est introduit chez moi avec des intentions meurtrières?"<p>

Jeanne retourna la tête vers lui, les yeux plissés - mais il n'était plus à l'orée de la forêt.

"Je te l'ai dit, petite Maiden: je ne veux qu'une âme. Mais ça peut aussi bien être la tienne."

Et soudain Hao fut à quelques pas d'elle.

_Qui voudrait être à mes côtés?_

* * *

><p><em>Quand le rideau tombe - tous les pécheurs rampent<em>

_Alors ils ont creusé ta tombe, et la mascarade_

_Va venir pointer du doigt les erreurs que tu as faites_

_Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber mais je suis destiné à l'enfer_

_Et comme j'agis ainsi pour toi, je ne veux pas cacher la vérité -_

_On dit que c'est notre faute, je dis que c'est le destin_

_C'est tissé dans mon âme, je dois te laisser partir_

_Tes yeux ils brillent si fort, je veux sauver cette lumière_

_Je ne pourrai pas m'échapper maintenant, à moins que tu me montres un moyen_

_Demons, _Imagine Dragons


	5. L'absence, fin: La douceur de l'oubli

**************************_:_Paradigm Lost:**************************

**L'absence, fin: La douceur de l'oubli**

****Auteur** : **Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est sous forme de reviews et je rembourse sous la forme de gros câlins.

****Soundtrack**: **Square One (Lauren Aquilina).

Bonus Track = Cruel Clocks (Jubyphonic)

****Note** : **

Seconde fin! On est à la moitié de cette fic! (Youhou!)

Cette fin est l'une des premières que j'ai établie! Avec la quatrième, en fait - pasque si la première venait "d'ailleurs," d'une idée autonome, ces deux-là étaient au départ mes fins 1 & 2. (Béta dit: on pige rien, Rain. Je lui dis: je sais, Flo.)

Avant d'avoir décidé de la fin 3, celle-ci était d'ailleurs la plus sombre... Mais elle l'est pas tant que ça, en fait, d'où le fait qu'elle soit entre les deux qui sont vraiment glauques, la 1 & la 3 (contraste^^). C'est pas le même genre de violence, on va dire. Et j'espère que Jeanne saura vous montrer qu'elle gère à sa façon, même dans ce genre de situation (évitons le spoiler mais dans ce genre de situations, en général, la victime perd tout contrôle et devient la poupée de ceux qui l'ont 'changée'. Je voulais éviter ça et trouver une façon pour qu'elle garde son contrôle/sa capacité d'être actrice même en étant... ce que vous allez voir).

Sinon, au niveau du calendrier, point important: je suis depuis une semaine (et demie!) en vacances. Enfin, des "vacances", je vais surtout dormir, vraiment dormir, et bosser pour mon concours blanc à la rentrée, et le concours début avril. A l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance (et demie? Le suivant est brouillonné). J'ai donc changé de rythme et, selon mes progrès dans 3B, je vais poster le chapitre suivant dans deux semaines (et ne plus avoir de chapitre d'avance du tout), ou dans trois (trois jours de vacance encore + concours blanc + une semaine de cours où je pourrai taper la suite et garder mon chapitre d'avance). Je sais bien que ça va faire long (je vais essayer de poster des drabbles à la place), mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour ne pas me trouver à court.

Que quelqu'un regarde le PV de Jubyphonic et me dise que c'est pas Marco et Jj.

Edo signifie manger, mais aussi produire, publier et donner naissance en latin! j'aime ce mot. *ricane*

**Avertissements pour: **meurtre assez brutal, du feu parce qu'Hao est par là, manipulation mentale

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai plus de larmes à verser même alors que je sanglote<em>

_Alors je crie avec la voix que je croyais perdue -_

_S'il-te-plaît dis-moi pourquoi_

_Pourquoi mon temps s'est arrêté avant que je sois prête?_

_Je ne peux pas la comprendre_

_Cette étrange et déchirante douleur que je sens percer mon cœur_

_Hé, je me souviens de ce jour il y a longtemps tu m'avais souri_

_Et tu m'avais prise dans tes bras si tendrement_

_Même prisonnière d'un corps froid, insensible et exsangue_

_Je sentais tout de même la chaleur qui s'échappait de toi_

_Mais quand j'ai enfin compris ce qui arriva ensuite_

_Tu étais déjà magnétisé, comme s'il y avait une horloge dans ta tête_

_Alors dans ma frustration j'ai voulu faire un vœu_

_Pour que le monde entier s'immobilise_

_Cruel Clocks_, Jubyphonic

* * *

><p><em>Et soudain Hao fut à quelques pas d'elle.<em>

J'essaie si fort de mettre un sourire sur mes lèvres

Alors qu'il me semble si déplacé

_Elle n'eut pas bien le temps de s'en rendre compte, tout son esprit était mobilisé pour repousser à la fois les assauts contre elle et contre ceux qu'elle protégeait; quand elle tourna enfin la tête et remarqua le jeune homme tranquille à quelques pas d'elle, il était trop tard. Spirit of Fire s'était trouvé une proie, et l'une de ses mains gigantesques était en train de s'abattre sur elle. Jeanne se sentit perdre le contrôle, sa peur brouillant ses pensées et empêchant toute défense -_

_"SEIGNEUR MAIDEN!"_

Je suis gelée par tes flammes

_L'albinos s'était quasiment recroquevillée sur place, les bras devant la tête comme s'ils avaient pu la sauver. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne bougea pas, tremblant de tout son corps. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux._

_Convaincue d'être morte, elle ne comprit pas le grand sourire fiévreux qui flottait au-dessus d'elle. Marco l'attrapa dans ses grands bras, la serrant contre lui et tombant presque sur elle, visiblement heureux de la voir saine et sauve - comment pouvait-elle être saine et sauve?_

Je te pensais humain mais tu n'es qu'un fantôme

_Puis elle sentit quelque chose couler contre son estomac. Marco était lourd au-dessus d'elle, contre elle, comme une armoire à glace qui serait en train de tomber._

_Et il tomba. Jeanne eut du mal à comprendre. Le fer de son armure était maculé de sang, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas mal. Puis elle releva les yeux, vit les griffes de Spirit of Fire tout près, si près._

Un bouclier de peau et d'os

_Trois fleurs rouges avaient éclos dans le dos de Marco. Elle comprit enfin, voulut se pencher, l'attraper, l'emmener - mais la main rougeoyante s'était déjà abattue sur lui, et il s'enflamma. La douleur submergea l'esprit de l'albinos. Immédiatement elle attrapa la griffe de Spirit of Fire, son pouvoir vibrant dans ses mains alors qu'elle cherchait à l'attaquer._

_"Petite, regarde par ici," souffla alors une voix._

_Et Jeanne obéit, et elle vit dans l'autre main de l'esprit de feu, tout près d'Hao, une ombre de Marco. Cet être de lumière était comme éteint; ses yeux étaient noirs et son corps tout abandonné sur son support._

_"Ce corniaud a été très fatigant, je dois l'admettre." Chacun des mots d'Hao se détachait nettement dans les oreilles de la jeune fille, trop nettement. "Son opiniâtreté est la seule qualité que je puisse lui trouver. Cela rendra au moins son âme délicieuse..."_

_Jeanne se figea, son être entier suspendu comme pour forcer le temps à se suspendre aussi. Hao allait vite, terriblement vite; elle n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre avant que l'âme de Marco ne soit dévorée. Et d'après le sourire vainqueur du Shaman Millénaire, il le savait bien._

_Alors Jeanne prit la seule décision qui lui restait._

_Elle se jeta à ses genoux._

* * *

><p>Je promets que tu ne sentiras rien<p>

Il n'est pas diffi_cile de lâcher prise_

_Quand il n'y a rien pour se retenir_

* * *

><p>Un grand bruit tira la Vigile de son rêve, qui roula instinctivement pour se retrouver à quatre pattes. Les détails de son rêve s'effilochèrent immédiatement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un songe important; autant l'effacer complètement pour faire face au danger.<p>

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Depuis la fenêtre tombait quelques rayons de lune qui lui permirent de s'assurer que personne n'était dans sa chambre, mais elle sentait bien une signature énergétique étrangère dans le couloir.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. L'albinos n'hésita pas et invoqua Shamash. Sa chemise de nuit fut remplacée par une armure luisante, faite d'un métal mouvant qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Bien fol était celui qui osait ainsi s'introduire dans la demeure de la Vigile de l'Ouest.

L'esprit de celle-ci tournait à pleine vitesse. Elle assimilait le grand bruit du début à l'entrée de l'intrus par la fenêtre; il ne pouvait donc pas avoir fait de mal à ses protégés. Tamao était la seule autre à dormir à cet étage; elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son amie soit profondément assoupie.

_J'ai trouvé l'espoir quand je t'ai perdu_

A pas de loup, elle rejoignit le couloir. Avec un peu de chance, l'intrus pensait trouver un coffre, ou les cuisines, et la vue de l'armure de la Vigile le ferait fuir. Elle aurait aimé croire que son intrusion ici était véritablement une erreur, mais c'était impossible. Les châteaux des Vigiles, bien que distincts entre eux, se ressemblaient tous par leur démesure et leur allure imposante. Les architectes d'Hao n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens, ça c'était évident - mais du coup, l'inconnu devait bien savoir qu'il pénétrait dans la demeure de celle qui supervisait les territoires de l'ouest du Royaume d'Hao. Si la maison elle-même ne suffisait pas à s'en rendre compte, les armes sur les portes et les tours rappelaient à chacun qui vivait en ces lieux. Jeanne était l'Edo, l'Albine et la Vigile de l'Ouest; Hao tenait à ce que cela se sache, et cette triple emblème était immanquable. Non, l'intru (l'ennemi?) savait très bien où il se trouvait.

Était-ce Ren? La pensée figea Jeanne dans l'embrasure de la porte. Si c'était lui, elle devait vraiment être sur ses gardes. Il était puissant, connaissait l'organisation de la maison, et avait une raison pour venir. Dans ce cas-là, Tamao était en danger. Serrant les poings, Jeanne s'avança d'un pas décidé. "Il y a quelqu'un?"

Le bruit de pas se figea. D'un claquement de doigts, la Vigile fit la lumière dans le couloir - et se trouva surprise.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Ren, non. Devant elle se tenait un homme grand qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu comme délavé, absent, cachés presque par une toison blonde emmêlée. Sa tenue était assez typique des habitants de son territoire, trop typique peut-être, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre dans la masse.

Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. L'albinos vit son regard hésiter sur l'armure brillante et résolument blanche, se raccrocher à ses cheveux longs, comme s'il cherchait à la reconnaître sans bien en être capable. Puis il murmura son nom, ses yeux s'allumèrent se précipita vers elle, la serrant contre lui. "Jeanne! Merci, Dieu, merci... J'ai eu tellement peur, tu ne peux pas savoir, je te croyais perdue," murmura-t-il encore en posant sa tête contre le crâne de la jeune femme, la berçant presque. Puis il la relâcha, ses mains s'agrippant aux épaules couvertes de métal pour la regarder mieux. "Tout va bien? Tu as l'air bien nourrie, tu as grandi, mais je veux tout entendre de toi." Puis il s'arrêta enfin de parler, la fixant avec une espérance folle. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu électrique, fascinant.

_J'ai oublié qui tu es mais je_

Jeanne, bien que très rapide, n'avait pas su réagir à cette avalanche d'affection. Cet intrus venu dans la nuit froide était si chaud, si familier avec elle - elle aurait voulu le connaître rien que pour être la vraie cible de cet amour évident. Mais il devait se tromper. C'était encore une fois très étrange - tous connaissaient le visage de la Gardienne - mais il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Enfin libérée de ce charme étrange, elle parvint à articuler: "Q-qui êtes-vous?"

Le grand blond en face d'elle se figea. Et la Vigile regretta presque d'avoir brisé l'enchantement, car tout en lui sembla s'écrouler. Son sourire s'éteignit, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte délavée, et il lâcha ses épaules. Elle frissonna sans comprendre, recula d'un pas. Il leva une main, tenta de la retenir: "Je..." Mais il s'arrêta, comme incapable de continuer. Un moment, il la fixa, comme en attendant une explication; puis sa bouche se hérissa d'un rictus mauvais.

"Alors c'est ça qu'il t'a fait. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas cherché à nous retrouver." Il crachait presque maintenant, visiblement agité. Jeanne aurait peut-être dû s'inquiéter, mais avec Shamash et ses pouvoirs elle n'était pas en danger. Et la lumière qu'il avait dégagé en l'approchant... Elle chercha à comprendre: "Qui, il? Je ne vous connais pas."

Cela sembla le blesser, et il prolongea son silence un moment. Elle sentit qu'il cherchait ses mots, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, de comment faire comprendre son identité qu'elle aurait dû, visiblement, connaître par cœur. Enfin, comme vaincu:

"Je suis Marco."

Phrase simple, et pourtant très mystérieuse. Jeanne sentait qu'il ne savait pas le dire autrement, qu'elle aurait dû tout comprendre de ce simple nom, comme une clef qui ouvrirait un coffre. Mais le nom avait beau résonner en elle, seul le vide lui répondait, et elle leva des yeux tristes vers lui.

"Je ne connais pas de Marco."

_Je me souviens que c'est une bonne chose_

Il fronça les sourcils, crût qu'elle reculait par peur peut-être, et leva ses mains vides pour l'apaiser. "Ne prends pas peur. Je suis plus faible que toi, je ne peux rien te faire. Tu peux le sentir, n'est ce pas?

- Oui," acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement. Elle pouvait bien le sentir; il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux cent mille points d'énergie, et son fantôme, caché dans son ombre, avait beau être impressionnant il ne pourrait rien contre Shamash. L'albinos se mordilla la lèvre, puis prit la main du blond. Sans se préoccuper de sa surprise, elle l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit assoir sur son lit avant d'activer une des lampes qui éclairaient la pièce. Là ils ne seraient pas remarqués.

Puis elle croisa les bras et demanda de nouveau: "Qui est Marco?"

L'étranger la fixait avec une sorte d'inquiète attention. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par sa façon de diriger les choses. La connaissait-il à cause de son engagement pour aider les Shamans qu'on lui avait confiés? Jeanne savait bien que de nombreuses personnes lui en étaient très reconnaissantes. Peut-être qu'elle avait affaire à un de ces gens, convaincu par erreur qu'un lien particulier s'étaient forgés entre eux. Mais quelque chose lui disait que non. Cette chaleur - cette voix - quelque chose en lui lui intimait de l'écouter, et en effet il se préparait à expliquer. Mais il avait du mal, cherchait son inspiration dans le tapis portant les armes de la Vigile, dans le mural que Tamao lui avait peint pour son anniversaire... Tout semblait l'étonner. Comment pouvaient-ils se connaître?

"Marco... Marco te doit la vie," commença-t-il curieusement. C'était comme s'il n'était plus tellement sûr d'être cette personne qu'il représentait, d'avoir le droit de raconter cette histoire. Jeanne croisa les bras, attendit la suite. Et Marco, comme inquiet d'avoir perdu son intérêt, reprit immédiatement: "Il te l'a sauvée, aussi, il y a très longtemps, tu avais à peine cinq ans et Marco t'a soulevée et t'a emmenée avec lui. Il t'a élevée ensuite, comme si tu étais sa fille, et puis... Et puis il t'a emmenée par de mauvais chemins, et tu as dû risquer ta vie pour le sauver, et Hao te l'a pris."

_Dans l'ombre de mon cœur oh je_

Jeanne commençait à comprendre, et quelque chose sur son visage sembla alarmer Marco, le forcer à se taire. Une certaine nervosité s'abattit sur l'albinos alors qu'elle tentait de réconcilier les chronologies qui s'affrontaient. Cinq ans? A cet âge là... le tournoi ne s'était pas encore déroulé. Et pour qu'ils aient connu tant de danger ensemble, et qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas... Sa gorge se fit sèche.

"Vous... venez du temps du tournoi, n'est-ce pas." Ce n'était pas une question. Marco ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi la jeune femme, soudain, avait froncé les sourcils, se refermait sur elle-même, regardait nerveusement la porte.

"Oui... Donc tu te souviens?"

Tant d'espoir dans ce ton. Mais Jeanne secoua fermement la tête et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand, avant de revenir vers Marco. Après une hésitation, elle lui prit les mains, le releva. "Vous devez partir." Pause, il ne semblait pas comprendre, elle développa: "Je n'ai pas - je ne dois pas interagir avec les gens du tournoi qui ne me sont pas présentés par Hao, au risque qu'il comprenne ça comme une tentative de complot. C'est une règle drastique mais essentielle pour que je puisse être indépendante." Il secouait la tête, refusait, s'accrochait à ses mains. Elle le poussa vers la fenêtre. "S'il apprend que je vous ai reçu, il m'imposera quelqu'un tout le temps, et je serai isolée - alors s'il vous plaît - si vous m'aimez autant que vous en avez l'air - vous devez partir. Vous me mettez en danger, et vous mettez en danger Tamao et les miens. Je vous en prie..." C'était à son tour de s'étaler, de bavarder alors qu'elle le poussait contre la fenêtre - elle connaissait les règles et ne pouvait les enfreindre comme ça. Si Hao décidait de lui retirer sa confiance, elle savait très bien que Ren récupérerait la garde du lieu, et comme Tamao ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire... Et quand bien même. Sa demeure était remplie d'humains et de Shamans trop faibles pour soutenir l'examen d'Hao. Cette maison était le dernier endroit où les plus humains pouvaient vivre en paix, et elle ne pouvait tout risquer pour cet étranger. Jeanne gonfla sa poitrine et reprit, plus fermement: "Partez, je vous en prie."

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu briller_

Silence. Marco la fixait toujours, une objection au bord des lèvres. Puis il soupira.

"T-très bien. Mais je reviendrai. Je te jure que je reviendrai et je te rendrai la mémoire, Jeanne." Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom, quelque chose d'ancien et de familier, qui tiraillait le cœur de l'albinos de façon douloureuse. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas le retenir, acquiesça doucement. Marco grimpa sur la fenêtre, et Jeanne vit de longues ailes lui pousser. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans le vide, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Elle se pencha et le vit s'éloigner rapidement; la lune se reflétait sur ses plumes.

La Vigile soupira. Peut-être que maintenant, elle pouvait aller se coucher. Et lorsqu'elle fermerait les yeux dans ce qui ne pouvait, au fond, être qu'un rêve, elle se réveillerait dans le monde réel -

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Inquiète, Jeanne referma la fenêtre à la hâte, courut presque à la porte. On l'avait entendue? Faites que ce ne soit qu'un petit enfant du niveau inférieur ayant fait un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas rare et elle n'aurait qu'à le réconforter. Faites que ce ne soit rien... Le discret "toc toc" reprit, et Jeanne s'immobilisa. Elle connaissait bien cette façon de frapper à la porte. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître?

_Ce n'est pas difficile d'atterrir_

Elle ouvrit la porte. "Tamao. Tout va bien?"

Sa camarade était en chemise de nuit, rose de la tête aux pieds. Ses différents esprits - les deux petits ricaneurs et tous les élémentaires qui venaient à elle lorsqu'elle quittait le domaine - s'introduisirent immédiatement dans la chambre allumée, lui passant au travers. Shamash vrombit doucement, mais Jeanne ne dit rien alors que Tamao cherchait à s'expliquer:

"J'ai entendu quelque chose...

- Non, ce n'était rien. Ca va, toi?"

Pause, Tamao acquiesça timidement. "Ca va. J'ai rêvé de Ren."

Jeanne copia le mouvement de tête, inquiétée par cet aveu. Tamao était vraiment stressée par toute cette histoire. Il n'y avait rien d'établi entre elles, rien d'accompli ou de solide, alors Ren s'était cru dans son droit de faire une proposition. Au fond, Jeanne le savait bien, l'autre ne s'inquiétait pas de laquelle des deux filles il obtenait; au fil des ans ils s'étaient éloignés, et maintenant ils n'étaient qu'étrangers les uns pour les autres. Demander à Tamao de le laisser la courtiser était l'option la moins risquée. Mais le premier refus de la jeune fille - irréfléchi, maladroit, _public_ - l'avait blessé, et les deux filles sentaient bien qu'il leur en voulait. "Hao lui a fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas intéressée. Ne t'inquiètes pas - ne t'inquiètes pas, Tamao, tant que tu ne voudras pas je ne le laisserai pas t'embêter."

Un sourire réapparut sur le visage de son aînée. "D'accord. Je nous fais du thé?

- Oui, ça me paraît bien," souffla Jeanne, un peu soulagée, et elles disparurent le long du couloir.

* * *

><p><em>Quand on a jamais quitté le sol<em>

_J'ai oublié qui tu es mais je_

_Je me souviens que c'est une bonne chose_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin apporta une mauvaise nouvelle. Un petit esprit élémentaire d'air flotta à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Jeanne alors qu'elle finissait de nouer sa tresse. Se déformant un instant, l'élémentaire laissa passer la voix du roi: "Présente-toi au palais le plus tôt possible. Une affaire de justice demande ta présence."<p>

L'albinos acquiesça gravement. L'esprit disparut, et Jeanne commença à faire craquer ses doigts alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle dirait à Hao. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Hao ne la convoquait pas ainsi d'habitude; il était clair qu'il avait entendu parler de sa visite nocturne.

Allez, elle devait se lever. D'un geste son armure de fer avait recouvert la chemise et le pantalon ample qui lui servait de sous-vêtements, et elle partit chercher le col qui rappelait ses différents titres. Eh, autant en profiter tant qu'elle les avait encore, parce qu'il risquait fort de les lui enlever - du moins pour celui qu'il lui avait donné lui-même, celui de Vigile. Quelle joie...

_A travers les fissures, j__e vois un nouveau jour brûler_

Tout allait bien vite tout d'un coup, voilà ce qu'elle pensait. Jeanne ne s'inquiétait pas du tournoi dans sa vie de tous les jours. Vrai, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, ne se souvenait de rien avant le retour d'Hao en roi grandiose. Mais cela ne signifiait pas grand chose pour elle. Il avait été bon pour elle, avait reconnu sa puissance, l'avait entraînée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit largement au-dessus des autres et qu'elle maîtrise son médium, le fer, comme s'il s'agissait de glaise qu'elle modelait à son gré. Avoir fait d'elle la Gardienne de l'Ouest lorsqu'il avait structuré son système - elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle ne tenait pas à le décevoir, même si elle ne partageait pas toutes ses idées.

Soupirant, elle sortit de sa chambre, et appela Shamash à son côté. L'esprit aveugle apparut devant elle, et l'instant suivant, ils n'étaient plus dans la tour de la Vigile mais sur le seuil du bureau du roi.

_Un million de kilomètres de ciel q__ue je peux dire miens_

"Jeanne Lasso, l'Albine, Edo, Princesse des Glaces, Vigile de l'Ouest," annonça avec force la jeune femme qui se tenait à la porte. Il n'y avait pas d'uniforme pour le groupe qui tenait le domaine d'Hao, modèle que Jeanne avait plus ou moins suivi, et le hérault était donc vêtu à son goût. Celle-ci portait un bandeau serré autour de sa poitrine au-dessus d'un sarouel blanc, et laissait ses dreadlocks tomber en cascade sur sa peau nue.

Jeanne lui sourit. "Merci, Datura," lui glissa-t-elle, heureuse et malheureuse à la fois qu'il faille que ce soit elle qui soit là aujourd'hui. Heureuse parce qu'un visage amical la rassurait un peu; malheureuse parce que si ça tournait mal... Non, il ne fallait pas y songer.

Laissant son amie à la porte, l'albinos avança jusqu'à l'homme assis à son bureau. Il lui tournait le dos, finissant elle ne savait quelle missive en partance pour le Sud. Alors qu'elle arrivait à un pas de lui, il se releva souplement, et se retourna vers elle, croisant les bras. Désapprobateur. Calculateur. Evidemment qu'il savait.

"Hao," salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête, calme, très calme. C'était lui qui lui avait enseigné ces choses, après tout. Se figurant une étendue d'eau plate, l'albinos fit face.

Cela sembla le faire sourire, et il acquiesça. "Salut, petite. Tu as été rapide."

_Il n'est pas difficile de lâcher prise_

Elle accepta le compliment d'un signe de tête. Le sourire qui venait de passer sur les lèvres du brun disparut, et Hao s'éloigna pour ouvrir une porte dans le mur. "Viens par là," ordonna-t-il avant d'y disparaître, et Jeanne, sans se presser, obéit. Le pouvoir d'Hao giclait sur les parois, transformait le monde selon sa volonté. Le couloir dans la pierre qu'il venait d'ouvrir semblait frissonner sous leurs pas, les amenant exactement où le roi voulait aller. Et dès que Jeanne en fut sortie, la pierre se referma, redevenant inerte.

Jeanne en se redressant remarqua qu'ils étaient dans la salle du trône. Hao se dirigea vers celui-ci et s'y laissa tomber, nonchalant, alors qu'elle s'avançait à son côté, et se tendit en découvrant l'homme agenouillé devant eux.

C'était bien Marco. Marco blessé, Marco à la tête basse et sans son camouflage de la veille. Alors même qu'elle savait bien que ce ne pouvait être que lui - qu'une telle confrontation était le seul motif possible pour une convocation si matinale - le voir là lui fit un choc.

Hao la regardait, calme, calculateur. "Reconnais-tu cet homme?"

Jeanne fixa Marco un long moment, se penchant pour détailler ses cheveux en bataille, les blessures profondes qui coupaient son bras, ses mains attachées dans son dos. Lui aussi la regardait, sans ciller. Et Jeanne prit la décision de ne pas mentir, même si ça lui ferait du mal. Alors elle se redressa, cherchant le regard du roi.

"Non, je ne le connais pas."

_Quand il n'y a rien pour se retenir_

Hao fit une moue sceptique, songeuse, et commença à jouer avec une flammèche. Jeanne resta calme, le fixant lui aussi, presque amusée par la frustration qui perçait en lui. Des fois elle se disait qu'il adorerait pouvoir lire les esprits; plus personne ne pourrait lui mentir... Eh, elle avait bien de la chance que cela soit impossible. Hao finit par soupirer. "Il s'est introduit dans ton fief avec la ferme intention de t'éliminer. Kanna l'a appréhendé et me l'a amené. L'as-tu croisé cette nuit?"

Une pause, elle leva un sourcil. "Il a avoué cela? Avoir voulu m'assassiner, je veux dire."

Il y eut un court silence, qu'Hao rompit bientôt d'un grand rire. Jeanne lui envoya un regard et eut un léger sourire de connivence, mais entre deux ricanements il souffla, immédiatement sérieux: "Parfois je regrette t'avoir tant enseigné, petite. Je t'ai posé une question...

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu," répondit-elle sans ciller, avant de réfléchir, "j'ai dormi profondément jusqu'à ce que Tamao me réveille, ayant fait un cauchemar. On a bu un thé, je l'ai recouchée, je me suis rendormie.

- Tu dors bien en ce moments? Pas de cauchemars pour toi?" Regard calculateur. Il était incorrigible.

"Un peu. Mais aucun qui le concerne," fit-elle en le montrant du menton. "Je ne connais même pas son nom." Les yeux du grand blond s'agrandirent, comme s'il venait d'être poignardé. Elle ne frémit pas, le regarda à peine. Pauvre fou, elle était en train de le sauver.

_J'ai oublié qui tu es mais je_

Il eut un sourire appréciateur, "tu as raison, revenons-en à lui. Donc, tu ne l'as pas vu?

- Non.

- Mais il voulait te tuer. Il a attaqué Kanna lorsqu'elle a cherché à le maîtriser. Il est visiblement violent et puissant, il faut le neutraliser." Hao parlait vite. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, cela restait calme et très facile à comprendre; mais par rapport à son débit habituel, si lent et nonchalant... Cela la fit sourire, un peu.

"N'est-ce pas excessif? D'habitude, tu te contentes de discuter avec ces gens là, et de les convaincre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à cet homme. Je sais bien qui il est." Il parlait d'un ton si sec... Il fallait se méfier. Jeane leva le menton, souriante:

"Ah oui? Moi pas.

- Il est celui qui vient d'essayer de te tuer.

- C'est Kanna qui le dit?" Là était la solution. L'innocence surfaite - le ton moqueur, le sourire bravache, les yeux brillants. Et Hao savait qu'elle jouait avec lui, et il n'y pouvait rien, et d'habitude ça lui aurait plu.

"C'est moi qui le dit." Voix d'airain. Ah, aujourd'hui semblait différent. Avait-il peur qu'elle s'en prenne à la sorcière? Il n'aurait pas forcément eu tord. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le contredire directement ainsi. Jeanne haussa donc les épaules, battant en retraite: "Alors tu dois avoir raison...

- Je vais donc le tuer, puisque tu es d'accord."

_Je me souviens que c'est une bonne chose_

Petite pause. Jeanne considérait l'homme étendu devant eux, dont les traits s'étaient durcis, comme s'il défiait le roi d'essayer. C'était un grand fou; il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, et pourtant il essayait de se battre tout de même. Cette expression enragée...

"Ne le tue pas," lâcha-t-elle finalement, du bout des lèvres.

Silence. Marco avait changé de regard; une sorte d'espoir y luisait maintenant, un espoir dont elle se voulut de devoir l'éteindre. Mais il était des feux qu'il valait mieux piétiner. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Hao se redresser sur son trône, puis se lever souplement. Insensiblement, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea, mais Jeanne se refusa une quelconque réaction. Le grand brun s'approcha d'elle, inquisiteur, et chercha une réponse dans ses yeux rouges. "Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Il comptait pénétrer dans ta chambre et t'assassiner, petite."

_Je suis de retour au point de départ_

L'albinos acquiesça, l'air nullement effrayée. Cet argument ne tenait pas; l'homme devant eux était trop faible pour mettre une telle menace à exécution, et Hao trop malin pour y croire vraiment. "Peut-être qu'il désirait commettre ce crime, en effet," dit-elle cependant. "Mais il ne l'a pas fait, que je sache. La vie est sacrée; laisse-le en paix."

Marco baissa la tête. Elle était plus familière, plus à l'aise avec ce monstre qu'avec lui. Il se fichait bien de mourir, lui, mais l'entendre, la voir ainsi - cela lui faisait bien plus de mal que n'importe quelle torture.

Hao lui envoya un sourire narquois, et demanda de nouveau. "Que veux-tu que je fasse de lui, alors? Il mérite un châtiment, tu le sais."

Ces derniers mots étaient tout à la fois une question et un ordre, et Jeanne eût été bien folle de ne pas la sentir. Cependant, elle n'en fit pas grand cas, et fixa le grand brun avec une douceur calme.

_Mais je me souviens que c'est une bonne chose_

"Tu me crois en danger," elle dit, tranquille, vraiment tranquille, trop peut-être. "Alors bannis-le des étendues de l'ouest. Je n'en sors jamais, je ne risquerai plus rien."

Hao plissa les yeux. "Cela me paraît bien léger, petite...

- Je ne suis pas cruelle inutilement. Il n'a commis aucun crime si ce n'est dans ta pensée. Empêche-le de pénétrer ton esprit de nouveau." Elle haussa les épaules, le défiant gentiment du regard. Il l'avait convoquée pour prendre cette décision; il ne pouvait pas ensuite la balayer de la main. Et Hao le savait aussi bien qu'elle; quoi qu'il veuille voir, elle avait su l'esquiver avec grâce.

"Bien. Mais cette faveur que tu demandes - car il s'agit d'une faveur, petite, tu ne me tromperas pas - devra entraîner une faveur en retour."

Jeanne haussa les sourcils. "Une faveur, Hao? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te donner?

- A moi d'en décider," répondit-il mystérieusement, et sur un ton un peu acide, aussi. Ah, elle l'avait fâché.

"Bien sûr." Sage réponse, sans envergure, sans ambition. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de le perdre par une boutade de trop. Jeanne s'approcha donc du prisonnier. Sous les yeux d'Hao, elle s'agenouilla devant l'adulte allongé au sol, et d'un geste négligent transforma ses lourdes menottes en une sphère d'acier qui tomba sans mal sur ses genoux. "Vous voilà libre, monsieur.

- J-jeanne," murmura Marco d'un ton suppliant, désespéré. Ses bras ne répondaient presque pas, et il avait du mal à se tordre assez pour la regarder. Dans ses yeux - tellement de choses! Il voulait lui parler, recommencer ses déclarations de la veille, elle le sentait. Elle sentait aussi le regard pesant d'Hao sur sa nuque. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, et elle attrapa délicatement le menton du prisonnier. Leurs fronts se frôlèrent; elle ferma les yeux. "Paix," souffla-t-elle.

Mais il ne voulait pas se calmer. D'un geste désespéré, il la prit dans ses bras, et une de ses mains sembla s'enfoncer dans une de ses poches, comme pour trouver une prise stable sur elle.

_Quand j'oublie que tu me manques_

Cela en fut trop pour Hao. En trois pas, il rejoignit le duo, et d'une poigne ferme - quasiment douloureuse - repoussa Jeanne plus loin. Elle ne se plaignit pas; elle l'avait en partie fait exprès. Hao, de toute façon, ne semblait presque pas conscient de sa présence. Marco avait réussi à retrouver l'usage de ses mains et s'était poussé sur les genoux; Hao en profita pour agripper ses mèches blondes et le redressa au niveau de son visage à lui. Ses yeux froids et calculateurs le fixaient avec intérêt. Si Jeanne avait eu le moindre doute - le brun était anxieux. 'Marco' possédait des informations qu'elle n'était pas censée apprendre, ou plutôt réapprendre. Elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser parler plus...

Puis la voix d'Hao résonna dans la pièce. "Que demandes-tu pour oublier Jeanne à jamais?"

_Je me souviens que c'est une bonne chose_

Quelle étrange question! Jeanne sentit son intérêt grimper. Marco, lui, fixait de ses grands yeux de gosse perdu le Shaman Millénaire. La question ne semblait même pas avoir de sens pour lui - le fait de la poser lui apparaissait comme un blasphème.

Hao n'avait pas, il semblait, beaucoup de patience, et reprit son étrange discours. "Tu n'es plus rien pour elle. Sa vie est ici. Et elle n'est plus rien pour toi, qu'un boulet à ton pied qui te met en danger. Je vais briser la chaîne entre vous; je t'offre l'opportunité d'obtenir quelque chose en retour, mais dépêche-toi. Que veux-tu pour oublier ce fantôme?"

Marco le regardait d'un air halluciné, tout à fait incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit en réponse. Il avait très visiblement envie de lui rejeter sa proposition au visage, de lui cracher quelque chose de bien insultant - mais rien ne sortait. "Si tu n'as pas d'idée, je vais choisir à ta place," prévint Hao. Quand Marco ne répondit rien, secouant péniblement la tête comme pour lui interdire d'y même songer, il continua, avec un sourire doux. "Je sais. Je vais te donner Meene."

'Meene.' Autre nom inconnu qui éveillait quelque chose en Jeanne, quelque chose d'oublié, de profond. 'Meene?' Mais seul le vide lui répondit. Quoi qu'Hao lui ait fait, c'était solide. Peut-être qu'avec un dernier indice...

_J'étais déjà presque à la maison_

... Il continuait de parler. "Une femme pour une fille. Une amoureuse pour une oublieuse. Avec elle tu pourras peut-être te réconcilier avec John. Ou la garder pour toi tout seul...Tu gagnes au change, tu sais." Vaguement, l'albinos entendait le blond protester, vociférer presque. Ses yeux éteints s'étaient allumés dans sa panique. Ce bleu semblait tellement vibrant...

Mais Hao avait pris sa décision. Jeanne se releva et le vit poser son autre main sur le front du blond. Le furyoku présent dans la pièce se mit à crépiter. "Bonne nuit, petit prince," murmura-t-elle. Le cri de Marco couvrit sa voix; Hao ne l'entendit probablement pas. Bientôt la conscience torturée du jeune homme s'évanouit, et son corps retomba sur le sol. Hao se redressa, puis se retourna vers Jeanne. Dans ses yeux étincelants d'énergie, elle sentit le danger. Après un haussement d'épaules, l'Albine se détourna et sortit de la pièce.

Le seigneur des lieux fronça les sourcils, mais ne la suivit pas. Chose promise, chose due - il convoqua l'âme d'une certaine jeune femme et bientôt ils étaient deux évanouis, étalés sur le sol. Gabriel apparut au-dessus d'elle, en stase, comme Michael. Après quelques instructions sèches à Datura et Achille quant à leur départ et les mesures de protection supplémentaires qu'il voulait insérer, le brun partit retrouver sa petite Vigile.

* * *

><p><em>Quand j'ai appris que tu étais parti...<em>

_Je suis de retour au point de départ_

_Mais je me souviens_

* * *

><p>Jeanne était accoudée à la fenêtre. Au loin, sur la route, le couple sans souvenirs s'éloignait à vive allure, et déjà ils n'étaient plus que des taches sombres sur la route. Hao s'assit sur le rebord, curieux; tout s'était passé trop facilement à son goût, et il soupçonnait visiblement la jeune femme en face de lui d'avoir des cartes dans sa manche.<p>

"Tu ne me cacherais rien, n'est ce pas, petite?"

L'albinos leva les yeux des deux points rouges au loin pour le regarder. Sur ses lèvres s'étendait un sourire rêveur et tranquille; elle secoua la tête. Toujours si inquiet, ce petit roi. "Jamais, voyons. J'espère juste qu'ils seront heureux."

Elle avait regardé les deux silhouettes développer leurs Over-Souls - deux purs anges aux rouges complémentaires, sang et brique, douces promesses d'avenir - juste au dehors du château; ils s'étaient éloignés à tire-d'aile, sans jamais se retourner. Quel que soit le passé, les portes qu'ils auraient pu lui ouvrir, elles étaient désormais parties. Il ne lui restait plus que ces clefs vides, sans serrure à ouvrir: 'Marco'. 'Meene'. Le tournoi. Tout ce à quoi elle n'avait plus accès. A moins que...

_Je me souviens que c'est une bonne chose_

Hao se sentait visiblement délaissé, et il décida de la ramener sur un sujet sensible. "Ren a demandé à séjourner dans ton domaine pour courtiser Tamao - ou toi, ce n'était pas très clair - et t'aider à surveiller ton territoire."

Ah, donc lui aussi était au courant. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Cet homme n'était pas un danger pour moi." Elle n'avait pas dit pour personne. Visiblement, Hao songeait sérieusement que cet homme serait un danger pour lui. Enfin, plus maintenant.

"Je pourrais faire jouer la faveur que tu me dois pour lui," souffla Hao, comme pensif. Il jouait. Jeanne sourit, et accepta gracieusement le défi.

"Le ferez-vous? Tamao ne sait pas si elle est intéressée, et il est trop direct à mon goût.  
>- Il vous connaissait bien, il y a longtemps, et il se dit que ce serait dommage de perdre ce lien."<p>

_Il n'est pas difficile de lâcher prise_

Il y a longtemps... Tiens, maintenant c'était Hao lui-même qui parlait du tournoi. Faisait-il une erreur? Etait-ce calculé? Jeanne décida de ne pas s'y risquer. "Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide à surveiller les miens. Un Shaman tel que lui effraie là où je rassure.  
>- Oui, tes titres le résument assez," acquiesça Hao avec amusement. Elle savait bien qu'il trouvait risibles les armes qui ornaient son armure en dessous de son insigne de Veilleuse. L'Edo, qui avait su bâtir pour les Shamans du Nord de nouvelles villes s'insérant dans l'environnement tout en les en protégeant. L'Albine, qui avait transformé "ses" humains en Shamans au lieu de laisser Hao les traquer. Des titres dont elle était fière; des titres qu'il n'appréciait pas. "Edo, Jeanne l'Albine, Jeanne la blanche... Je trouve ça un peu facile."<p>

Elle répondit d'un sourire. Que ce soit facile ne signifie pas que ce soit nécessairement mauvais. Elle avait appris à aimer la simplicité; il était dommage qu'il en aille autrement pour lui.

Un temps. Hao la fixait toujours, en jouant avec un pan de sa grande cape. Jeanne lui renvoyait son regard, calme et lisse, princière. "Je crois que je sais quelle faveur je veux te demander," dit-il.

Il souriait un peu trop largement à son goût. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête? "Ah oui?  
>- Oui. Le solstice arrive lentement. Penses-tu avoir le temps de préparer une fête d'ici-là?"<p>

Petit moment de confusion. "Vous me demandez d'organiser une fête?" Elle ne venait déjà pas aux siennes. Mais le sourire d'Hao confirmait.

_Quand il n'y a rien pour se retenir_

"Oui, exactement. Pas chez toi, je sais que je ne suis pas censé y mettre les pieds - mais fais-le. Ainsi Ren aura une occasion restreinte, décente et unique - et moi aussi."

Peut-être s'était elle embarquée dans un jeu plus important que prévu. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix; il fallait bien le distraire des derniers événements. Sinon, il commencerait à analyser ce qui s'était passé, il se rappellerait ce que 'Marco' avait fait avant de perdre sa mémoire. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre - de façon subtile, forcément, puisque c'était lui et que c'était elle, mais il le ferait - il fouillerait ses poches. Et elle ne pouvait le laisser faire.

Alors Jeanne acquiesça, et le regarda s'éloigner tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle se permit un léger soupir.

Avec précaution, l'albinos plongea une main dans sa poche, et caressa du bout des doigts un pendentif aussi grand que sa paume. C'était lourd, et au toucher elle pouvait reconnaître une grande forme de "x", avec des lettres gravées entre les branches lisses.

Sa dernière clef.

_J'ai trouvé l'espoir quand je t'ai perdu_

Et elle pouvait sentir les verrous commencer à se désagréger._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Mais en vérité je savais au fond de moi (c'est tellement évident)<em>

_Que ce monde ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de tourner_

_Hé, je me souviens de ton sourire éternel _

_Je garderai ce sourire pour les jours à venir _

_Et je me souviendrai de tous ces instants partagés_

_Les temps heureux et ceux qui m'ont rendue triste et_

_Je ne sais comment mais je suis en vie à ta place_

_Je ne peux contenir la joie que je ressens sans la comprendre_

_Ces gouttes qui roulent sur mes joues sont les larmes que je suis censée pleurer_

_Et je sens que de l'autre côté de ce ciel si vaste_

_Un jour nous nous reverrons._

_Cruel Clocks_, Jubyphonic


	6. La haine, début: Une trahison

********************:Pile ou Face:********************

****La haine, début: Une trahison****

****Auteur** : **Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est sous forme de reviews et je rembourse sous la forme de gros câlins.

****Soundtrack**: **Irrelevant (Lauren Aquilina).

**Bonus Track** = Crown of Thorns (Black Veil Brides)

****Note** : **La haine, vaste sujet. De soi, et des autres ici. Après deux parties qui entre elles sont assez parallèles, voici deux parties encore plus extrêmes et qui trouvent moins leurs parallèles avec les deux autres qu'entre elles; en même temps, certains éléments clefs restent, mais il faut pas qu'ils soient trop visibles non plus.

Aurait pu s'appeler la folie, aussi, mais avec 1 et mélancolie, ça faisait beaucoup.

Merci à la gentille Corporal Queen pour la jolie chanson. Tiens ça devrait lui faire plaisir, Marco mange beaucoup dans cette partie.

Retour au 1 chapitre par semaine! Si j'ai de la chance.

* * *

><p><em>Il ne reste que les chants sacrés<br>__Je vis dans les ruines de mes souvenirs  
><em>_Et je monterai la garde pour les mourants  
><em>_Et je tuerai les espoirs abandonnés  
><em>_Quand les martyrs meurent  
><em>_Qui reste-t-il pour cacher la lumière de la lune?  
><em>_Traîne-moi dans tes poumons d'un noir d'encre  
><em>_Je te donnerai la force de te surpasser  
><em>_Suis-je ce que tu veux ou ce que je devais être?_

_Crown of Thorns, _Black Veil Brides

* * *

><p><span>Ou alors, elle fait:<span>

Quelle petite trouillarde elle faisait.

_Commençons par la fin_

Marco était à l'intérieur, et il avait besoin d'elle, tellement besoin d'elle - et elle se voyait incapable de bouger le petit doigt pour lui. La porte devant elle était donc si formidable? Même pas. Ce n'était qu'un panneau de métal comme toutes les autres portes du navire, avec la plaque nominative bien centrée, et une photographie neutre, comme celle d'un passeport, juste au dessus. Jeanne eût aimé pouvoir dire que cette expression fermée, sombre l'inquiétait; mais c'était une bien piètre excuse.

Allez, Jeanne, se dit-elle en posant ses paumes à plat contre le métal. Tu n'as qu'à toquer et tourner la poignée. Il n'attend que toi. Il a besoin que tu sois grande et forte, que tu dépasses cette immobilité imbécile et que tu te comportes en adulte. Il le mérite, en plus! Il a toujours été là pour toi. Il t'a sortie de la neige et des cauchemars au tout début, tu t'en souviens assez. Il est resté quand Rackist est parti, il t'a soignée, il t'a choyée, il t'a suivie dans tes décisions, il est resté pour toi quand tu le lui as demandé!

Les images qu'elle se forçait à ramener au devant de son esprit la firent presque ployer. Elle ne pouvait sans conséquence se rappeler ces choses; rapidement l'odeur de poudre lui remplit les narines, ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle eut froid. Mais elle persista.

Sans Marco elle serait restée dans le froid du Mont, transie et affamée. Un moment elle se força à ressentir la morsure du vent, le creux dans son ventre, la peur des adultes. Tout ça, c'était lui qui l'avait effacé.

Quand Rackist était parti - ou plutôt quand ils avaient compris où il était, quand ils avaient vu son visage sur l'écran de surveillance sombre - Marco était à son côté, étouffé de rage et de tristesse aussi. Rackist les avait quitté parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait; parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour vaincre Hao, et il s'en était rendu compte. Mais Marco avait cru en elle, était resté avec elle.

Et quand... Quand Rackist était venu la tuer, la tuer elle et elle seule, sans exprimer la moindre hésitation - Marco l'avait défendue bec et ongle, jusqu'à en presque mourir. Il s'était épuisé dans ce combat, physiquement et mentalement. Alors il avait voulu s'en aller, se reposer enfin. Qui pensait-il trouver dans la mort? Jeanne ne pouvait pas en être bien sûre. Sa famille? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais il parlait toujours de sa mère avec tellement de fierté et de tendresse...

_Redevenons des étrangers_

Et elle, petite fille égoïste, l'avait aggripé au genou, l'avait supplié de rester, de rester pour elle. Elle connaissait les mots, les incantations qui le forceraient à rester dans ce monde, à rester son _Michael_ à elle.

Il avait obéi, alors. Il avait lâché l'éternel repos rien que pour elle.

Comment alors pouvait-elle être si trouillarde à présent? Il avait un cauchemar. Il avait besoin d'elle. Allez, allez!

Sa main tomba sur la poignée de la porte.

Au même instant, un nouveau cri déchira la nuit. Jeanne sursauta. D'abord, elle ne comprit pas le sens de ce cri; ç'avait été trop court, trop étranger à ses propres pensées pour qu'elle puisse le déchiffrer. Mais c'était bien Marco qui appelait ainsi. Que -

Le cri retentit encore.

Et cette fois-ci, Jeanne comprit. Elle comprit presque trop bien, même. Ce qu'il avait crié, la personne qu'il appelait dans sa terreur nocturne, c'était... C'était _Meene,_ lui confirma un troisième cri.

_Peut-être n'avons-nous jamais été que ça...?_

Pendant un très long instant, l'esprit de Jeanne resta blanc.

C'était comme si le sol venait de s'effondrer sous elle, et qu'elle était tombée dans une cave sombre. De très loin, elle entendait encore les cris de Marco, sentait les vibrations du navire, voyait le métal gris. Mais elle était incapable de former une pensée, se trouva-t-elle justement à penser. Elle était incapable de réagir.

Puis quelque chose bourgeonna dans son esprit, quelque chose de noir, de pointu.

De _l'indignation_.

Comment osait-il? Comment... elle avait passé de si longues minutes à se haïr, se vilipender pour n'être pas capable de faire le premier pas, et lui - et lui il appelait _quelqu'un d'autre_? Meene était morte! Elle était morte et elle était faible, elle n'avait rien fait pour lui, rien sacrifié! Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, ne l'aurait jamais pu. Comment pouvait-il -

Soudain la honte l'envahit. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir de cette façon? Elle n'était pas... jalouse de Meene, si? La jeune femme avait toujours été si gentille avec elle, comme une amie, presque une soeur, un guide à sa façon, et voilà qu'elle... elle crachait sur sa mémoire de cette façon...

_Sais-tu ce que ça fait de désirer un corps de fer_

Elle cligna des yeux, fixant la porte comme pour la faire fondre. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute à lui. Si elle avait ces sentiments déplacés contre Meene - si elle osait formuler des pensées aussi horribles - c'était à cause de lui! Lui qui voulait tout à la fois et n'osait jamais décider. S'il le lui avait dit, à elle, qu'il aimait Meene, elle aurait pu la sauver! Lui interdire d'aller au match, faire abandonner les X-III complètement! S'il lui avait dit qu'il se fichait pas mal de ses sentiments à elle, petite Jeanne utilisée uniquement comme une arme, elle ne l'aurait pas obligé à rester auprès d'elle, vu que ça l'ennuyait tellement!

Et il continuait de geindre...

"Tais-toi," murmura-t-elle en pressant son front contre le métal. C'était froid, cela lui faisait du bien. Mais il gémissait toujours à l'intérieur, comme un bambin pleurnichard, et elle sentit une vague de colère chaude déferler sur elle. "Tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI!"

Un cri, encore. Elle donna un coup de pied violent dans la porte. Il sembla se taire. Sur les joues de Jeanne, quelque chose la piquait, des larmes salées qu'elle aurait voulu maîtriser. Mais non, elle n'était même pas capable de ça, elle pleurnichait elle aussi. Vaincue, elle se laissa glisser à genoux, frappant périodiquement le métal jusqu'à ce que toute la colère et la peine se soient évacuées.

* * *

><p><em>De tout donner sans rien recevoir en retour?<em>

_Parce que j'ai couru des marathons _

_Alors que tu restais immobile_

* * *

><p>Elle n'aurait pas sû dire combien de temps elle était restée là, à frapper la porte, à crier contre lui. Mais elle n'avait pas croisé les X-II lors de leur relève, vers quatre heures: c'était donc qu'elle était partie avant. Elle ne se souvenait pas bien de ce trajet, comme si elle ne l'avait vécu qu'en rêve. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était arrivée sur le pont supérieur. Avant que les autres ne se lèvent, elle s'était glissée jusqu'à la cuisine, avait préparé un petit déjeuner, était ressortie avec.<p>

Assise près de la piscine, la jeune fille avait donc siroté son thé, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon qui prenait feu, là-bas par-dessus les pins du rivage. Puis, comme mue par une force inconnue, elle avait posé sa tasse sur la petite table, s'était relevée, et allait s'accouder à la rambarde.

Un temps certain s'écoula, sans que quoi que ce soit sur le navire ne bouge. La jeune fille se laissait bercer par les vagues noires, comme paresseuse. L'image était amusante, du moins c'était l'avis du jeune homme nouvellement apparu sur la rambarde, assis à moins d'un mètre de là où la jeune fille s'appuyait.

_Et je serais n'importe quoi pour toi _

Elle ne sursauta pas, ne cria pas. Pendant un temps, elle ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué. Puis, doucement:

"L'eau est sale, ici." C'était une affirmation simple, sans grand chose d'extraordinaire, mais cela suffisait pour l'avertir qu'elle avait senti sa présence. Et que celle-ci ne la dérangeait pas. L'albinos semblait bien plus préoccupée par l'état de l'eau, justement, que celui du brun: penchée au-dessus de la rambarde, elle inspectait les profondeurs.

Aimable, il entra dans son jeu, agissant comme si elle désirait réellement une réponse: "Ca vient du Village, de son système d'égouts humains. Il faudra songer à l'interdire, quand je serai roi."

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter une pointe d'humour menaçant dans ses mots, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne s'agissait que de formules de politesse. "J'avais fait du thé, mais il doit être froid maintenant." La voix de Jeanne était calme, dépourvue de toute tension. Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle? Elle n'était pas en danger, elle le savait, et l'aura calme d'Hao derrière elle ne faisait que confirmer cette certitude. Négligemment, elle fit un geste vers la table non loin, où en effet deux tasses étaient sorties et patientaient près d'une théière de porcelaine. On eût dit une dînette, songea-t-il avec un léger rire. Elle ne réagit pas.

"Je peux le réchauffer," proposa-t-il enfin, les épaules toujours secouées d'hilarité.

Jeanne acquiesça. "J'ai déjà bu le mien, mais il en reste."

Curieux, Hao marcha jusqu'à la table et commença à se servir. Jeanne ne bougeait pas; il prit tout son temps avant de revenir auprès d'elle, sans obtenir de réaction. Alors il commença à siroter son thé brûlant à son côté, sans chercher à entamer la discussion. Pourquoi le ferait-il? C'était une belle journée, la fille à côté de lui était calme et pacifique, et il avait encore énormément de temps avant la fin du tournoi. Se reposer n'était pas dangereux, surtout pour un si petit temps.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi," fit enfin Jeanne d'une voix légère, comme si elle n'y tenait pas, les yeux toujours sur les flots foncés. Une sorte de brume pâle semblait s'en lever doucement pour venir caresser les flancs du navire.

_Mais je ne serai jamais comme il faut_

"Ah oui?" Hao baissa sa tasse vide, qu'elle récupéra mécaniquement pour la reposer sur la table. Elle ne semblait pas prête à développer, ou du moins pas tout de suite, et il dût attendre qu'elle revienne pour découvrir ce présent.

D'un geste de la main, elle appela à elle quelque chose depuis les entrailles du navire. Deux sphères scintillantes apparurent dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, avant de se transformer.

La première se transforma en un fantôme grand et puissant, protégé d'une grande cape noire. Boris mit un petit temps à retrouver la pleine maîtrise de cette forme fantômatique. Dès qu'il reconnut Hao, le Vampire s'agenouilla, grave.

De l'autre sphère se déploya un corps chétif, un rideau de cheveux bruns, une expression incertaine. Achille croisa le regard d'Hao dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, avant de regarder le sol, les joues rouges de gêne.

Hao dût admettre qu'il était surpris. Et agréablement surpris, d'ailleurs. Il croyait ces deux âmes mises en morceaux depuis longtemps, et il en dit autant à l'albinos à son côté.

"Marco le croit aussi, et je n'ai pas trouvé utile de le détromper. Détruire une âme est une démarche spéciale, tu ne crois pas? Je ne voulais que Marco subisse ça. Maintenant je dois dire, je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire.  
>- Tu n'as pas eu peur qu'ils te corrompent...?" Dans le ton d'Hao naissait un ricanement qui ne plût pas à la jeune fille. Elle embrassa du regard le géant à la porte, et le garçon rougissant qui tremblait sur ses jambes. Eux, la corrompre? Ils n'avaient pas la subtilité nécessaire pour corrompre une grenouille. Achille était trop concentré sur son maître et sur sa honte personnelle; quant à Boris, il se contentait parfois de la questionner sur ses motivations pour ne pas les détruire avant de s'enfermer dans son silence.<p>

"Ils sont sages." Expression simple pour une réalité simple. Hao sembla trouver ça très drôle, quand même. D'un geste, il commanda à Achille de cesser de gigoter. Celui-ci se figea, toujours rouge. Jeanne s'en désintéressa.

"Et donc tu me les rends," questionna le garçon à son côté. "Alors que je pourrais les utiliser pour me renforcer? Deux âmes déjà fortes renforcées par leur mort, Spirit of Fire s'en régalerait."

Grossier personnage, sembla signifier le regard de Jeanne quand elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne dit cependant rien, ni pour le lui interdire ni pour l'encourager. Hao maintint l'échange visuel durant un long moment, puis se fendit d'un rire.

_Et comme tu es si lumineux j'oubliais que je le suis aussi_

"J'imagine que si tu les as protégés si longtemps, ce serait te faire injure que de les dévorer. D'autant que bientôt Spirit of Fire aura autant d'âmes qu'il en désire...  
>- Ils t'appartiennent," souffla Jeanne en haussant les épaules, détournant les yeux vers l'horizon. Il était fatigant, à la fin. Elle avait beaucoup à penser; qu'il soit là aussi lui avait semblé logique, sur le moment, mais s'il commençait à parler pour ne rien dire...<p>

Hao la considéra un moment. Décidément, elle était pleine de surprises ce matin. Et remplie d'une colère rentrée, comme impatiente de la déchaîner... mais pas contre lui. Ce qui semblait pour le moins contre-intuitif. Ouvrant la bouche, il décida de tenter sa chance.

"Je pense que je vais les ressusciter. Mais pas ici; pas besoin d'affoler ton petit monde."

Pas de réaction. Le flot de pensées qu'il percevait d'elle le concernait à peine. C'en serait frustrant, s'il n'avait pas au détour d'une idée trouvé le responsable de cette étrange colère.

"Cela ne t'intéresse pas? Je t'annonce que je vais ressusciter des âmes qui n'ont plus de corps. Si je me souviens bien, il faut que tu aies tous les morceaux pour ranimer les tiens... Et quand bien même la résurrection n'aurait pas de secrets pour toi, je ne pense pas que nos techniques soient similaires. Tu n'es pas du genre à rejeter des opportunités de t'améliorer, si?"

Jeanne sembla enfin l'entendre. Se détachant de la barre, elle l'observa, les yeux plissés. Elle ne disait toujours rien, et Hao commença à se lasser. Si elle se complaisait dans son mutisme... peut-être s'était-il trompé, au fond. Mais la lueur dans ce regard rouge lui plaisait tout de même. Si elle avait enfin comprit sa bêtise, si elle était prête à laisser son idiot de compagnon dans les ruines fumantes de ce monde ancien - elle méritait son intérêt. Alors il lui offrit une dernière chance.

"Viendras-tu?"

Il lui tendit une main ouverte. Et Jeanne, après un instant à contempler la peau hâlée, les cals qui la bordaient, les sombres promesses inscrites le long de ses doigts, la prit.

Il y eut comme la détonation d'un pistolet, et ils s'évanouirent dans la brume de l'aube.

* * *

><p><em>Tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis partie<em>

_Tu brûles mes pensées_

_Je ne suis même pas sûre d'apparaître dans les tiennes_

* * *

><p>Les X-II étaient partis en ville, faire des courses, retrouver des connaissances. D'habitude, Marco y allait avec eux, et ils s'oubliaient tous ensemble dans des rires partagés. Mais ce jour là, ils ne lui avaient pas proposé de les accompagner, et Marco restait presque seul sur le navire avec Jeanne et Lyserg.<p>

Cela ne l'avait d'abord pas dérangé. Il avait passé le matin à entraîner Lyserg au tir. Le jeune garçon était médiocre, comme tout débutant; Morphine et ses abilités de dowser l'aidaient à corriger sa façon de viser, mais un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Marco savait bien qu'il n'était pas le meilleur enseignant. Meene, le dernier jour, lui avait fait jurer de ne plus porter la main sur le petit; lui-même de toute façon se rendait bien compte que cela n'était pas justifiable. Ses excuses, si rassurantes et imposantes au tout début - _c'est pour son bien, il doit être puni pour ne pas suivre les règles, je ne fais que le traiter comme les autres _- avaient été réduites en cendres par le regard de son lieutenant. Lyserg était un gosse, contrairement aux autres X-Laws, et ça changeait tout. Par ailleurs, il ne frappait pas les adultes du groupe - _ils ne lui en avaient pas donné de raison, certes_ - et il savait bien que la violence ne menait nulle part. Meene et lui s'étaient disputé à ce sujet, ce fameux jour.

S'il avait été gentil, patient, correct avec l'enfant ce matin - s'il s'était efforcé de ne jamais lever le ton, de ne pas s'énerver - il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'il avait agi par pure bonté. Rêver d'elle avait ce genre d'effet, apparemment...

Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait l'entendre, l'imaginer derrière lui. Elle serait debout, bien droite, les bras croisés. Ses grands yeux verts, toujours si gentils, seraient étrangement durs, froids, et sa voix aussi serait sèche.

Il n'arrivait plus à imaginer sa voix normale, sa voix douce et rafraîchissante. Malgré tous ses efforts, il l'entendait toujours sévère et désespérée alors qu'elle lui demandait en boucle, pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi?_

C'était la question à laquelle il n'avait jamais sû répondre. Pourquoi, oui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de frapper ce gamin dès que celui-ci dépassait les bornes?

Parce que préparer Lyserg à la rudesse du monde dès maintenant l'empêcherait de se briser sur le coup quand ledit monde viendrait l'étouffer?

Parce que ça le mettait dans une rage sans bornes de voir le petit si innocent, si naïf et confiant alors que lui avait été privé de ce... bonheur ignorant, si tôt, si souvent? Il lui arrivait de trouver cette infantilité indécente. Comment Lyserg osait-il être si innocent et pur après avoir vu Hao prendre les siens? Comment y parvenait-il, tout simplement?

Était-il jaloux?

Autant de réponses que de questions, en fait. Elle n'aurait probablement pas aimé entendre ces choses. Au contraire, elle l'aurait peut-être haï pour ça. Ne rien lui avoir dit était peut-être mieux, au fond.

Marco n'était pas une très bonne personne. Il pouvait essayer, s'efforcer de l'être; mais au fond de lui nageaient des icebergs acérés, et il ne savait pas qui en souffrirait le plus.

Ce genre de réflexions ne lui plaisait pas. Trop poétique à son goût. Alors il avait cessé de rêvasser et s'était mis à préparer le repas de midi.

Puis, en voulant la concerter sur un sujet sans importance, il s'était rendu compte que Jeanne n'était pas dans sa chambre. Un pressentiment s'était alors logé dans son ventre. Marchant un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, il retrouva Lyserg dans sa cabine. Jeanne n'était pas avec lui, _évidemment_. Le blond fouilla tous les niveaux, la cuisine, le pont, le salon, tout - elle n'était nulle part.

Etait-elle partie en ville? Rejoindre son amie Tamamura? Mais - Jeanne n'était pas suffisamment irresponsable pour s'en aller sans prévenir! Elle aurait laissé un mot, dit quelque chose à quelqu'un -

Etait-elle partie avec les X-II? Marco avait à peine échangé un mot avec eux depuis l'incident avec Rackist. Alors qu'il rejoignait le pont et s'apprêtait à descendre sur le quai pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas sur la plage, il songea que c'était peu crédible. Elle ne sortait pas sans l'Iron Maiden, ou sans lui de toute façon. C'était complètement fou, complètement impossible, il devait la retrouver, il devait-

"Tu as perdu quelque chose?"

Marco pila. Tous ses muscles se tendirent; il connaissait cette voix par coeur. Il avait passé tellement de temps à la haïr, la vomir hors de son corps, qui lui se rappelait encore leurs moments de complicité et de bonheur! Sa main tomba sur son arme, mais il ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

"Regarde-moi, Marco. Et ne t'amuses pas à sortir ça. Tu es plus fort, mais je suis plus rapide."

Marco laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Ses doigts tremblaient nerveusement, cherchant une arme qu'il ne pouvait prendre alors qu'il se retournait.

Rackist se tenait près de la rambarde, les bras croisés sous son manteau. Contrairement à la fois précédente, il ne souriait pas, ne faisait pas l'idiot. Sa bouche n'était qu'une ligne mince, ses yeux le fixaient avec une sorte de... de déception perplexe. Etrange émotion que Marco n'était pas sûr de comprendre correctement.

De toute façon, il se fichait bien de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir l'ennemi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici," demanda-t-il avec une hargne sourde. Sans le sous-estimer - il ne voyait pas d'arme, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y en avait pas - le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se hérisser, carrant les épaules et serrant les poings. Que croyait-il faire en revenant ici? Un instant, le blond fut heureux d'être seul. Les X-II étaient en sécurité en ville, Lyserg dans sa chambre, et puisque Jeanne n'était nulle part il ne pourrait rien -

"Tu me connais," répondit Rackist avec douceur, le coupant dans ses pensées. "Je m'entête."

Marco fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire? Etait-il venu attaquer Jeanne? "Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Ton maître sera mort et enterré avant que je te laisse la toucher et -  
>- Je viens te proposer de nouveau une porte de sortie, mon fils," l'interrompit le prêtre, une lueur mélancolique logée dans les yeux. "Mon bateau t'attend toujours. Si tu le prends, le seigneur Hao ne te fera rien. Quoique je ne puisse rien garantir quant à elle."<p>

Marco se préparait à rembarrer le vieux prêtre, mais cette dernière phrase le désarçonna. "Elle?"

Rackist ne répondit pas. Ses yeux semblaient éteints, maintenant. Soupirant, il se détacha de la rambarde, marchant jusqu'à lui. Marco se raidit, mais le vieil homme se contenta de le dépasser.

_Parce que tu brûles les ponts pendant que je construis des abris_

En se retournant, le blond sortit son arme et le braqua, mais Rackist ne réagit pas. "Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que ma proposition puisse encore tenir longtemps, mon fils.  
>- Tourne-toi, les mains sur la tête. Tu es mon prisonnier maintenant," répondit le blond d'une voix tendue, l'arme pointée sur le coeur du traître. Rackist se retourna, en effet, mais ses mains restaient tranquillement enfouies dans son manteau, et il ne semblait pas inquiet.<p>

"Que lui as-tu fait, Marco? J'aimerais comprendre.  
>- Qu'ai-je fait à qui?" C'était presque plus un grognement qu'une phrase articulée. Marco en avait assez de ce comportement illogique, de ce calme endeuillé, cette placidité stupide. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il allait mourir, ce vieux fou?<p>

Rackist secoua la tête, comme s'il en avait assez de donner des réponses au jeune homme devant lui. "J'ai toujours pensé que je serais partial envers toi... que mon amour n'aurait pas de limites. Mais si tu as eu la connerie de lui faire du mal, à elle..."

Ce mot, cette grossièreté dans la bouche du prêtre choqua presque Marco, ce qui chez lui déclenchait invariablement une surenchère dans la colère. Secouant son arme à la figure du vieil homme, il fit un pas en avant. "Sois plus clair ou ferme-la. Tu es pour quelque chose dans la disparition du Seigneur Maiden, hein? C'est obligé. Ca ne peut être que toi. Que lui as-tu fait, Rackist? Si tu..."

Il fut interrompu par un ricanement mauvais. Du moins, il le perçut comme un ricanement; c'était la seule chose que Rackist pouvait faire pour ne pas lui grogner à la figure. "Je n'ai pas touché à ta chère protégée. Mais est-elle si chère à tes yeux? Es-tu capable de l'aimer tout en la détruisant?"

Marco n'y tint plus. Baissant son arme il se précipita, saisissant son père au col et le plaquant contre le mur de la cabine. Rackist ne sembla pas réagir, même si sa tête avait rebondi sur l'acier avec un craquement sonore. Le blond montrait les dents. "Explique-toi, bon sang. Où est-elle?"

_Et je suis seulement ton tout quand tu te sens seul_

Mais il avait atteint les limites de la patience de Rackist. Sans faire le moindre effort apparent, il repoussa Marco, s'épousseta, et rejoignit la rambarde. Puis, avec ce qui ressemblait bien trop à de la pitié pour que Marco ne s'en offense pas: "Je ne croyais pas pouvoir être cruel envers toi. Adieu, Marco."

Et, avant que le blond n'aie pu faire le moindre geste pour l'éliminer, ni même l'arrêter, le prêtre s'était laissé tomber du pont. Le blond se précipita jusqu'à la rembarde, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir se noyer en dessous; mais déjà des aîles noires avaient poussé sur le dos de Rackist, et il s'éloignait à grande vitesse. De rage, Marco envoya son pied dans la rambarde, au risque de se faire mal.

* * *

><p><em>Parce que je suis sans importance<em>

_Et comme tu es si lumineux j'oubliais que je le suis aussi_

_Tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis partie_

* * *

><p>Jeanne réapparut sur le quai à la tombée du jour. Protégée par l'ombre du navire, elle prit un moment pour s'étirer. Tout son corps lui semblait pris de langueur soudain, comme après une très longue course qui avait commencé avec sa vie et semblait soudain pouvoir se terminer. Parce qu'il avait ce genre de pouvoir, l'autre. Du moins, elle en avait l'impression... mais elle pouvait se tromper. L'albinos avait une conscience aiguë de ce qu'impliquait avoir une confiance absolue en quelqu'un; elle ne ferait pas cette erreur deux fois. Elle devait réfléchir...<p>

Avec un petit soupir, la jeune fille marcha jusqu'à la passerelle, et grimpa lentement jusqu'au pont principal. Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se changer avant le dîner. L'idée même de ce dîner, de cette étrange atmosphère qui les enveloppait tous depuis la venue de Rackist - silencieuse, accusatrice, endeuillée, - la fatigait, mais elle ne pouvait pas juste se claque-murer dans l'Iron Maiden. Il fallait qu'elle joue son rôle, comme toujours...

"Seigneur Maiden!"

L'albinos s'arrêta. Cette voix... Se retournant, elle fit face au grand blond qui accourrait auprès d'elle. Il était tout ébouriffé, comme à bout de souffle, comme terrifié. Il s'était rendu compte de son absence, alors. Croisant les bras, la jeune fille tenta de garder une attitude normale. "Tout va bien, Marco? Tu es un peu pâle.  
>- Où étiez vous? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude!"<p>

Cette urgence, ce reproche dans la voix du blond... Jeanne sentit une part d'elle-même se tendre, surprise. Il... s'était inquiété pour elle, il l'avait cherchée... D'un coup de pied, elle tut cet instinct. Cela ne signifiait rien. Il s'inquiétait parce que sans elle, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de survivre à ce tournoi. Ou du moins - elle ne pouvait pas se laisser penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle sans preuves plus grandes. Alors elle se fit froide et sèche pour répondre: "J'étais en ville. Je t'en avais parlé hier, tu as oublié?"

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement surpris. Choqué? Jeanne croisa les bras, comme si elle était déçue. Mais elle ne l'était pas, parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'aller en ville.

_Le pire c'est que je veux toujours quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi_

Après un temps, le grand blond tenta de se reprendre: "Rackist est venu ici aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'Hao veut toujours vous tuer, Seigneur, il faut prendre plus de précautions."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Rackist est venu?  
>- O-oui, Seigneur."<p>

Il y eut comme une hésitation dans l'expression de l'albinos. Qu'est-ce que le prêtre avait encore trafiqué? "A-t-il dit pourquoi?"

Pause. Marco secoua la tête. "Il... N'était pas rationnel, Seigneur. Il était persuadé que... Je vous avais fait quelque chose, et il voulait que je m'en aille. Je crois que c'était une parade - il voulait me déconcentrer pour vous trouver et vous faire du mal.  
>- Je vois..." Mais Jeanne ne voyait pas vraiment. Il n'avait rien dit, alors. Le prêtre était venu avertir son fils... il avait essayé de recoller les morceaux entre eux. C'était une dernière chance qu'il donnait au blond... et vu l'interprétation que celui-ci faisait de leur rencontre, il était incapable de la saisir.<p>

"Cet homme n'a jamais su être cruel," fit-elle encore, plus elle-même que pour son interlocuteur. "Chanceux..."

Marco plissa les yeux, sans sembler comprendre. Il ne semblait même pas être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. C'était comme si - comme si la voix, l'accent de la jeune fille avait changé durant son absence; il ne pouvait plus, d'une intonation, comprendre toute sa phrase, sentir ce qu'elle voulait dire avant qu'elle n'ait même besoin de s'exprimer. D'habitude, le problème venait qu'il n'était pas à son écoute; mais là, soudain... Il ne savait plus.

_Partis sont les jours où je me raccrochais à toi_

Jeanne le coupa dans sa réflexion: "Bon, Marco, si tu n'as rien à dire, je vais aller rejoindre l'Iron Maiden." Froide, coupante - elle ne se ressemblait pas. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, et alors qu'elle se retournait, le blond l'arrêta, criant presque:

"Seigneur Maiden, attendez!"

Jeanne s'immobilisa. Elle n'osa pas se retourner: avait-il compris? Allait-il la braquer ou... Quelque chose? Avalant sa salive, elle souffla: "oui, Marco?"

_Jette-moi aux lions et prends un nouveau départ_

Le grand blond fit un pas vers elle, s'arrêta. Silence.

Jeanne eut soudain l'impression de voir s'étendre deux longues routes devant elle, aussi claires et distinctes que s'il s'agissait des couloirs du navire. Elle avait un pied dans la première, la plus sombre, mais juste un pied. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas engagée, ni même compromise: elle pouvait encore faire machine arrière. Elle voyait même la seconde route à côté d'elle: d'un saut elle pouvait la rejoindre. Il suffirait à Marco de la tirer en arrière, de lui offrir une sortie, et elle le suivrait. Elle le suivrait au bout du monde s'il prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait d'elle. Elle pouvait tout imaginer de cette vie là: leur discussion à coeur ouvert, leur bataille victorieuse contre Hao, leurs retrouvailles avec tout le groupe ressuscité...

La voix de Marco la tira de sa rêverie. D'abord elle ne comprit pas. Puis les mots parvinrent à son cerveau, inconséquents, ridicules:

"... Non, rien. Désolé, Seigneur Maiden."

Alors elle sentit le second chemin s'écrouler et disparaître dans le néant, et il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas partir en courant.

_Qui crois-tu être pour te permettre l'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre?_

Sans le savoir, il les avait tous condamnés.

* * *

><p><em>Mais je ne suis pas le Messie et je ne peux pas reconstruire une maison en ruines<br>__Je te donnerai ma vie et ma fierté pour survivre à cette nuit  
><em>_Etant l'incarnation de la foi à travers l'obscurité  
><em>_Nous sommes devenus des péchés sanglants  
><em>_Je marcherai à travers l'enfer  
><em>_Tes mots m'ont fait tomber  
><em>_Droit dans tes bras  
><em>_Avec ma couronne d'épine  
><em>_Avec ma couronne d'épine_

_Crown of Thorns, _Black Veil Brides


	7. La haine, fin: La fille du feu

**************************:Pile ou Face:**************************

****La haine, fin: La fille du feu****

****Auteur** : **Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est sous forme de reviews et je rembourse sous la forme de gros câlins.

****Soundtrack**: **Lilo (Lauren Aquilina).

**Bonus Track =** Perséphone (Daria)

****Note** :** Le titre a un sens et le chapitre en est aurélien. Pari risqué s'il en est, mais bon. "La haine" aurait pu s'appeler "la folie" aussi, mais ça rappelait trop "la mélancolie".

Cette vision du futur est un peu beaucoup celle de Fighter, ce qui permet d'expliquer un peu cette vieille fic que je garde avec moi (circonstances différentes, uh.)

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre! J'arrivais pas à trouver le bon temps pour le récit de Marco, même là je suis pas satisfaite. J'espère que ça fonctionne comme ça. Moi en tout cas, zou.

La dernière scène est écrite depuis longtemps. C'est aussi Jeanne qui se réinvente dans ces hypothèses poussées à l'extrême, et celle là, visiblement, des gens ont envie de la voir. Quand Marco se fait trop insupportable...

J'ai trouvé une citation (sans auteur) qui me plaît bien pour ce chapitre: "Avant d'être ta fille, ta sœur, ta tante, ta nièce ou ta cousine, je suis ma propre personne, et je ne m'immolerai pas pour te garder au chaud."

**Warnings: **scénario apocalyptique donc morts un peu violentes mais pas trop décrites.

* * *

><p><em>Elle cache ses mensonges dans ses yeux de cristal et un sourire peint<em>

_Frissonnant sur son lit d'or, parmi les émeraudes et la soie rose_

_Ils disent "n'est-elle pas belle?" "Un diamant à tailler"_

_Elle remplit son verre de leurs compliments mais ce n'est pas assez_

_"N'est-elle pas merveilleuse?" "Une vision de rêve"_

_Mais personne ne peut l'entendre hurler_

_Mon tout beau méfie-toi de la fille qui respire l'air des rois_

_Perséphone_, Daria

* * *

><p>Entre eux, après cela, le fossé s'était creusé.<p>

_Est ce que je t'énerves?_

Jeanne apprit en arrivant chez Yoh, alors qu'ils ramenaient Tamao après un repas de conciliation, que les X-II avaient été tués par Hao. Marco, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de les pleurer - Sâti et Yoh étaient morts, il fallait aller les ressusciter - ne sembla pas réagir. Jeanne, elle, n'en avait pas le droit; elle devait être forte, et faire son devoir.

Chose qu'elle fit merveilleusement, d'ailleurs. Sâti, une fois ressuscitée, fit la réflexion qu'il était étrange que personne n'aie été envoyé la tuer, si son but avait été d'empêcher la résurrection des soldats. Mais l'attaque des X-II avait dû le distraire.

Comme prévu par les Gandhara, les quatre équipes sélectionnée pour la dernière manche furent Hoshigumi, X-I, The Ren et Funbari Onsen. La princesse indienne leur avait minutieusement expliqué son plan: ne pas attaquer Hao de front, mais vaincre les Paches et le tuer dans son sommeil. Alors que Marco s'étranglait sur son chocolat belge, Jeanne avait considéré la chose, puis acquiescé. Que faire d'autre? Elle-même ne pouvait prétendre à vaincre Hao en face à face, même avec les connaissances qu'elle avait acquis dernièrement.

Et voilà qu'ils sortaient du sous-marin. Les deux équipes de Yoh se précipitèrent dehors les premières, se perdant dans les "oooh" et les "aaaah" devant le paysage qui s'ouvrait à leurs yeux. Opachô les suivit en sautillant, filant entre les jambes de Jeanne et Lyserg; puis ce fut Hao qui s'inclina, un sourire ironique sur le visage, pour laisser passer les deux adolescents des X-I. Là encore, Marco dut se retenir de l'étrangler à mains nues, là où Jeanne restait indifférente.

_Est ce que tu te sens offensé par mes mots?_

Puis vint l'abandon. Ils regardèrent tous le brun franchir les portes de la première Plantation, encadré par les deux jumelles Paches. Il y eut un petit blanc.

Puis Horo-Horo frappa dans ses mains. "Allons-y!"

Lyserg renchérit, "Il ne faut pas perdre une minute. Tout le monde est prêt?  
>- Bien sûr," acquiesça Yoh. "Opachô, tu n'as pas envie de voir Hao?"<p>

Le petit, apparemment un peu confus, regard autour de lui d'un air inquiet, puis gonfla les joues. "... Opachô veut!"

Mais Rackist s'était déjà placé entre eux et la porte. "Désolé, je ne vous laisserai pas passer.  
>- Rackist..." La voix fluette d'Opachô semblait indécise, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire. Mais le prêtre n'était visiblement pas prêt à l'entendre, et il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux larmoyants de l'enfant. "Il faut laisser le Seigneur Hao tranquille. Opachô, il ne serait pas content que tu essaies de le voir en ce moment."<p>

Nouveau blanc. Rackist n'était pas à sous-estimer; Yoh ne l'avait vaincu que par ruse, chose quasiment impossible dans cet environnement contrôlé et fermé, pour des gens qu'il avait étudié de manière précise et dont il connaissait les limites. Ils allaient perdre du temps, et peut-être des leurs...

Alors Marco s'avança. "Je vais m'en occuper. Les enfants, allez-y, c'est entre lui et moi!  
>- Non," souffla une nouvelle voix, silencieuse jusqu'à lors.<p>

Et c'est là que l'engrenage s'enroua.

"Non, je ne crois pas," répéta-t-elle, plus fort. Sa propriétaire leva une main et attrapa la poignée d'ouverture d'urgence de l'Iron Maiden, s'extirpant de sa prison de fer. Elle semblait radieuse en cet instant, comme grandie alors qu'elle s'avançait, délaissant sa tenue pour l'armure qu'on lui connaissait. Mais elle ne regardait personne.

Marco, un peu perdu, balbutia: "S-seigneur Maiden?"

Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, ne sembla même pas l'entendre. "Ca n'est plus simplement entre Rackist et toi, Marco..." Sans prendre garde aux autres Shamans autour d'elle, l'albinos marcha jusqu'au vieux prêtre. Son armure scintillait autour d'elle, comme si elle se préparait à attaquer, ce qui paniqua un peu les hommes derrière elle. Marco tenta de protester: "Seigneur Maiden, laissez-le moi!"

_Est-ce que je t'ennuie?_

Une autre voix - celle de Yoh - renchérit ensuite, "Jeanne! Il faut conserver le furyoku!"

Pauvres idiots. Le sourire de Rackist en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait, et Jeanne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Calmement, sans se presser, elle le rejoignit. S'arrêtant en face de lui, elle posa sa main, à plat, sur le manteau du prêtre. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle resta immobile. Puis elle se retourna, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. "Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas contre lui que vous allez vous battre, mais contre moi."

Il lui sembla qu'une onde de choc traversait tout le groupe. Même Yoh - si calme d'habitude - la fixait avec une surprise hilarante. Mais il ne fut pas le premier à réagir. Non, le premier à réagir... "S-seigneur Maiden!"

Lyserg avait les mains devant sa bouche et les joues très pâles, comme s'il croyait vomir, ou s'en voulait de l'avoir appelée. Jeanne fronça les sourcils; il pleurait, et sans savoir pourquoi la jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle devait bien l'admettre. "Lyserg..."

N'y tenant plus, il courut à elle. Rackist fit un geste pour le bloquer, mais Jeanne l'arrêta d'un geste, et elle reçut l'adolescent contre son cœur. Il la serra contre lui, fort, essayant presque physiquement de la ramener dans leurs lignes.

N'y parvenant pas, il leva son visage vers elle, pleurant de plus belle. "J-je vous en prie, Seigneur Maiden, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Nous sommes si près du but, il faut - il faut l'arrêter -  
>- Chut, Lyserg, ça va aller," l'interrompit-elle doucement. Puis, comme après réflexion, "dors un peu."<p>

Comme pour lui obéir, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, et son corps se détendit dans les bras de l'albinos. Cela sembla déclencher la réaction des autres, qui étaient toujours figés. Ryu la montra du doigt, complètement hystérique. "Elle l'a tué! Elle l'a vraiment -"

Rackist le coupa. "Du calme. Il ne fait que dormir."

Sans les regarder, Jeanne asseyait son ancien camarade contre le mur, faisant attention à ce qu'il soit dans une position confortable. Horo-Horo, sans plus attendre, se précipita. Elle avait tué Lyserg et elle allait tout mettre par terre, il fallait l'arrêter maintenant. "Je vais me charger d'elle alors!"

Il y eut un claquement, et l'Aïnu s'écrasa contre les barreaux d'une cage dorée. Un coup de feu retentit, et une balle de pistolet rebondit à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de retomber au sol. Rackist s'attira un regard noir de Jeanne, mais il souffla quand même, froidement: "L'attaquer dans le dos, ce n'est pas bien loyal, Usui.  
>- Laisse, Rackist," fit Jeanne, "je t'ai dit que je m'en chargeais."<p>

Tout d'un coup, un grand rire éclata, surprenant tout le monde. C'était Ren, qui entre deux éclats planta son arme dans le sol.

Ryû bégaya, sans comprendre: "R-ren?"

Celui-ci croisa les bras, semblant réfléchir, avant de soudain diriger son regard droit sur Jeanne et d'expliquer: "Si elle est de son côté, on a aucune chance. A vous deux vous avez presque autant d'énergie qu'Hao, et vous êtes les plus rapides."

L'adulte à son côté l'attrapa par le bras. "Q-qu'est-ce que tu dis? On ne peut pas abandonner!  
>- Tu crois? Lyserg est déjà K.O., et regarde l'autre, là. Il pourra jamais se battre."<p>

_Suis-je la pire chose que tu aies jamais entendue?_

D'un geste, il désigna Marco, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis que Jeanne avait rejoint Rackist. Ses poings blancs semblaient trembler un peu, serrés qu'ils étaient contre son uniforme; son visage était devenu gris, comme du papier mouillé, et il fixait l'albinos sans vraiment sembler la voir. Michael vibrait près de lui, sans parvenir à communiquer avec son Shaman.

"Je compte pas mourir ici," conclut le Chinois en levant ses mains vides. "Si on veut continuer le combat, il faudra le faire ailleurs. Remonter à la surface et disperser les nôtres, par exemple. Tenter de convaincre Hao quand il sera roi. Je ne sais quelle bêtise encore à inventer. Pour l'instant, on ne perd rien à dormir un peu, prendre encore des forces." Jeanne le fixa un instant. Rackist posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. "Le Seigneur Hao veut de lui. Tu peux le laisser approcher."

D'un geste ferme mais fluide, l'albinos se dégagea, sans un mot, et indiqua à Ren de s'approcher, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire.

"Ah ah," explosa Horo-Horo de sa cage. Il saignait du nez après être rentré dans les barreaux de fer la tête la première, mais il s'était relevé. "T'es complètement conne, ma pauvre! Ren va te dégommer! Vas-y, Ren!"

Jeanne leva les sourcils, le dévisageant d'un regard aérien. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète, et une nouvelle voix en révéla la raison.

"Il ne va pas le faire," chantonna Opachô, assis en tailleur contre le mur. Complètement désintéressé de la question du combat, le jeune garçon jouait avec un tas de sable. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur Ren lorsque celui-ci le dépassa, ni vers Horo-Horo qui s'égosillait, complètement hors de lui. Lui qui pouvait entendre leur pensées pouvait déceler les mensonges et les faux-semblants; il n'avait pas prévenu Rackist que Ren poserait un danger, donc il n'en poserait pas.

Jeanne le regarda s'asseoir contre le mur, visiblement prêt à dormir. Puis, alors que Ryû se précipitait vers elle, elle l'emprisonna sans une seconde pensée dans une cage similaire à celle de Ryû, avant d'enfermer le reste de ses adversaires. Un autre geste, et ils tombaient tous dans le même état que Lyserg. "Dormir me semble une bonne idée," fit-elle enfin; "après tout, demain sera une longue journée."

_Laisse ta marque_

Et elle n'eut pas tord. La première chose qu'ils entendirent à leur réveil fut la voix d'Hao, qui souriait d'un air carnassier: "Je vous donne deux heures. Après, je me mettrai en chasse."

* * *

><p><em>Les marques bleues et jaunes de tes coups<em>

_Et les cicatrices rouge sang_

_Tu es celui qui a fait ce choix_

* * *

><p>Ce qui avait suivi, Marco s'en souvenait comme d'un cauchemar sans queue ni tête.<p>

Avec les autres - tout les autres - il fut téléporté, probablement par Hao, à la surface, sur le navire où les autres attendaient. Lui avait reçu Lyserg - le seul à ne s'être pas réveillé - des bras de Rackist, et s'employa à trouver Sâti. Il y parvint, mais alors qu'il attendait qu'elle le réveille, la nouvelle des deux heures se répandit, et le navire se perdit bientôt dans un chaos indescriptible. Tous ceux qui possédaient des médiums capables de flotter ou de voler se dirigèrent vers les sorties, les autres les suivant en suppliant d'être emmenés aussi. Emporté par le flot humain, Marco fut séparé de la princesse rousse et de l'enfant qu'elle soignait, et perdit leur trace; anxieux, il passa de longues minutes à remonter le courant de la foule, heurté de toutes parts par les spectateurs et les vaincus du tournoi. Mais il ne trouvait pas la tête familière de Lyserg. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un le reconnut, et des bras le tirèrent vers l'extérieur.

Avant d'avoir vraiment compris ce qui se passait - son esprit ne fonctionnait plus que par à-coups, en mode automatique - il se trouva assis au creux du poing de Michael, entouré d'un groupe bariolé de gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Il y avait une fille fil de fer et pâle, qui ne cessait pas de sangloter, dans les bras d'un géant nordique; celui-ci la berçait en chantonnant dans une langue incompréhensible, supportant ses insultes et ses cris sans jamais la lâcher. Marco se rappela au bout d'un moment qu'ils avaient été des adversaires de Yoh. Le troisième - leur chef - n'était pas là. Il y avait aussi une enfant recroquevillée contre le fantôme, dont la crinière blanche lui en rappela immédiatement une autre. Elle portait la tenue des Gandhara, mais il ne saurait jamais son nom; elle ne parla plus, à personne. En face d'eux, il restait deux personnes, dont une adolescente aux cheveux clairs, qui lui rappelait Jeanne à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, par cette assurance et cette douceur qui les caractérisaient toutes deux. Elle avait pris dans ses bras la seule personne que Marco connaissait réellement de tout le groupe: Tamao. La fille aux cheveux roses était choquée; elle tenait encore dans ses mains un morceau de tissu rouge, qui s'était déchiré lorsque Marco l'avait arrachée, avec l'assentiment et l'aide de Yoh, à Anna. Le couple était décidé à rester jusqu'à ce que tous les autres soient partis, et s'ils n'en avaient pas le temps à convaincre Hao de tous les épargner; mais ils n'avaient pas voulu que Tamao reste avec eux.

_Nous ne serons jamais ensemble_

Avec ce premier groupe, il vola jusqu'aux montagnes d'Europe. Au coeur de l'hiver, ils dédaignèrent les montagnes domestiquées et grouillantes d'humains inconscients pour un refuge isolé, inaccessible en hiver, localisable uniquement par GPS. Là, ils se terrèrent toute la saison, entièrement coupés du monde. La petite brune - Nyôrai, apprit l'ancien X-Law - devint, contre toutes attentes, celle qui organisait leur vie. Tamao et la petite aux cheveux blancs - rapidement surnommée la Blanche, nom auquel elle répondait d'un regard vide - étaient effondrées; la première ne parlait plus qu'à Nyôrai et insista souvent pour dormir juste à côté de Marco, et la seconde n'agissait plus que sur ordre, passant le reste de son temps à fixer les murs et la neige. L'étrange couple nordique était aussi extrêmement utile: Zoria constitua leurs réserves d'eau et faisait fondre la neige autour de la maison lorsqu'elle devenait trop dangereuse, tandis que Cadimahide faisait des kilomètres pour leur rapporter du bois, de la viande pour aller avec les conserves empilées dans la cuisine. Pour autant, ils restaient sans énergie, sans désirs. Nyôrai les dirigea, qui mit en place l'heure des contes et celle de l'apprentissage, jusqu'à ce que chacun comprenne un minimum des langues des autres. C'était elle aussi qui s'arrangea pour que chaque jour soit nouveau, lumineux, surprenant.

Puis le printemps vint, et, sans presque s'être concertés, ils remontèrent tous sur Michael. Il fallait qu'ils voient. Il fallait qu'ils sachent. Yoh avait-il réussi? Yoh avait-il convaincu Hao de changer...?

Cet espoir éclata comme une bulle de savon dès qu'ils eurent atteint la première vallée habitée. Les villages étaient froids. Certains bâtiments étaient réduits en cendres; l'appareillage de la station de ski avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Alors Cadimahide sembla perdre la tête. Quittant le groupe, il se précipita dans les rues froides, appelant à tue-tête, défonçant les portes pour fouiller les habitations. Zoria se lança à sa suite, cherchant à l'arrêter, à se calmer.

Marco et les autres finirent par assister à leur dispute. Des mots furent prononcés, des réalités apparurent alors pour la première fois.

"Tu piges pas, Zoria? Tu comprends pas? Ils sont tous morts! Y a plus personne, y aura jamais plus personne! Il a tué tout le monde et il nous aura aussi!  
>- T'en sais rien! Tu sais rien, Toma, il faut que tu te calmes! On doit persister, chercher plus loin, ils ont pu se cacher quelque part!<br>- Mais ma pauvre, comment voudrais-tu te cacher d'un dieu? Ils sont tous morts, je te dis! Pino est mort! Ton amoureux a brûlé et tu le reverras jamais!"

Ils s'étaient agrippés et se poussaient l'un l'autre, sans voir qu'ils se tenaient tout au bord du chemin, qui était bordé par une rivière. Et alors que Zoria repoussait encore l'homme qui perdait la tête, il dérapa et, comme il tenait toujours la tête de la jeune femme, l'entraîna avec lui vers les flots tumultueux.

Personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Marco reprit ses esprits, Nyôrai lui fourrait Tamao et la Blanche dans les bras, et il les garda tout contre lui alors que la brune courrait voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Elle mit ce qui parut une éternité au blond avant de revenir, seule. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas espérer les revoir. Devant son absence de réaction, elle souffla, "je les ai enterrés ensemble. On ne peut rien pour eux."

Un temps. "Il va bientôt faire nuit. Il faut repartir."

Sans un mot, le groupe partit vers l'entrée de la vallée. La possibilité de retourner au refuge sembla incongrue; il fallait avancer.

* * *

><p><em>Pardonne-moi, j<em>_e suis juste mal foutue dans ma tête_

_Embrasse-moi pendant que je mets le feu au lit_

* * *

><p>Leurs voyages d'alors, Marco ne s'en souvenait que mal.<p>

Les jours se mêlèrent, et il oublia comment distinguer ce qui se passait vraiment de ses mauvais rêves. Ce dont il était sûr, cependant, c'est qu'en traversant les plaines, laissant derrière eux des maisons en ruine, des villages où toute technologie - les fils électriques, les voitures, tout - avait disparu, ils n'avaient croisé personne. On eût dit que cinquante ans s'étaient déjà écoulés: le lierre avait recouvert les murs, des fleurs étonnantes et détonnantes poussaient entre des morceaux de bitume craquelé, des lièvres et des chevreuils nichaient dans les enceintes écroulées.

Nyôrai resta celle qui les portait vers l'avant, même à ce moment là. La nuit, elle veillait sur leurs rêves; la journée, elle parvenait à garder Tamao calme, et avec Marco, elle empêchait les deux enfants de "trop en voir" selon ses propres mots.

_Est-ce que je t'embarrasse au-delà de l'imaginable?_

Marco se souvenait à avoir cherché à tout prix à ne pas réfléchir. Il bloquait hors de son esprit les événements qui l'avaient conduit là et s'occupait tout le jour durant pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser. Mais la nuit, il ne pouvait pas se protéger. Il se souvenait de nombreux réveils aux petites heures du jour, accompagnés de grands cris. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir dû expliquer à Tamao, un matin, ce qu'"Eurydice" signifiait. Pourquoi ce nom-là, et pas le vrai? Il n'aurait sû le dire. Mais cette figure floue hantait ses nuits.

Si habitués à ne voir personne, à ne fuir personne, ils ne surent pas réagir lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit et que deux esprits gigantesques se posèrent près d'eux. La Blanche, qui les avait vus, ne sut pas prévenir les autres, et lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils s'agissaient d'agents d'Hao, il n'y avait plus rien à faire à part courir.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin s'arrêter et, avec mille précautions, tenter de se retrouver, Tamao manquait à l'appel. Ils cherchèrent longtemps, dans toutes les directions; mais si elle s'était éloignée, elle aurait tenté de les retrouver; si elle s'était blessée, ou même tuée, ses esprits les auraient aiguillés vers elle. Le fait qu'ils ne trouvent ni l'un ni l'autre finit par leur faire penser qu'elle avait été attrapée, et emmenée ils ne savaient où.

Les cauchemars du blond empirèrent. Son Eurydice lumineuse et aveuglante coulait dans sa vie éveillée, au point qu'il se mit à tenir de longues conversations avec cette personne qui n'existait pas. Nyôrai, la Blanche dans ses bras, dût s'éclipser durant l'une de ces crises, le laissant seul dans sa nuit.

A partir de là suivait un trou noir. Il avait beau réfléchir, il lui était impossible de savoir combien de temps il avait passé dans cet état, ni ce qu'il avait fait, ou dit, ou vu. Tout ce qui lui en restait, c'était un sentiment vague de douceur chaotique, des souvenirs étoilés de jardins murmurant "ne m'oublie pas..."

Puis il fut retrouvé. Alors qu'il hésitait, debout aux portes de l'enfer, une main jaillit et l'avait tiré en arrière, et il avait repris contact avec la réalité. Cette main prit progressivement une forme, un nom: Sâti.

La princesse avait pris des rides, d'innombrables rides que Marco eut du mal à comprendre. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis, sa peau avait foncé. Avec patience et dévouement, elle le soigna, le ramena au réel; mais dans ses yeux battait une hargne, une rage contre lui. Incompréhensible princesse dont il se désintéressa presque.

Mais, alors qu'il allait lui préférer ses vagabondages d'esprit, elle commença à parler, à lui raconter. Elle détenait les clefs du monde qu'il ne comprenait plus, et elle les lui donna, sans qu'il sache bien si c'était pour le libérer ou l'empoisonner.

_Me perdre serait-il un si grand soulagement?_

La première nuit, elle lui apprit ce qui s'était passé, durant le premier hiver. Une onde de cauchemar invisible avait parcouru le monde. Elle décrivit ses effets à voix basse: chaque fois qu'elle touchait une machine, celle-ci disparaissait. Les maisons avaient été envahies de plantes qu'il fallait arracher tous les jours. Tout le pétrole avait été renvoyé dans les entrailles de la terre, les ressources nucléaires s'étaient évanouies.

Et le pire, c'était les humains. Tous ceux qui ne Voyaient pas, eux aussi, avaient disparu, laissant derrière eux des maisons vides. Une famille entière, qui abritait Sâti et les siens, s'était effacée de la trame du réel. Seulement, ce qu'Hao ne semblait pas avoir prévu, c'était la génétique. Dans les couples de Shamans survivants - que ce soit dans sa Ville ou en dehors - certains avaient des enfants Shamans. D'autres n'étaient que Voyants, sans le pouvoir ou la force d'utiliser leurs compagnons spirituels. D'autres, enfin, donnaient naissance à des humains. Alors il avait fallu reconstruire, avec ces exilés, un monde hors du monde de ce roi de cauchemar.

La nuit prenait fin. Sâti finit son récit avec les mots, "et ça, c'est de votre faute."

Un coup de fouet n'aurait pas fait plus mal, et n'aurait pas été plus compréhensible. Marco sombra dans le sommeil; lorsqu'il se réveilla, il y eut une deuxième nuit.

Sâti lui parla de la Ville, cette nuit-là. Alors que les participants du tournoi s'éparpillaient comme des moineaux, le nouveau Shaman King ébranlait Mû. Et, durant ce premier jour, il avait levé la cité engloutie jusqu'au bord des flots, pour y installer sa capitale. Désormais, Hao et les siens - c'est-à-dire les Shamans forts qu'il avait séduit, dompté, élevé - y vivaient; personne n'était censé en sortir. C'était la solution qu'il avait trouvé pour permettre au monde de se régénérer: les autres espèces devaient reprendre possession de leur territoire, et les Shamans trouver une nouvelle place, plus réduite, dans ce nouveau monde. S'ils s'y refusaient, ou tentaient de fuir, alors ils avaient à faire à la Justice d'Hao.

_Nous ne serons jamais ensemble_

Marco voulut la questionner sur ce dernier mot, qu'il trouvait sinistre; mais déjà le matin était venu, et elle s'évanouit dans la lumière.

La troisième nuit, Marco ne dormit pas. Lorsqu'il vit la princesse s'asseoir près de lui, il était prêt, et posa sa question, sa seule question. "Où est Lyserg?" Elle l'avait emmené, elle l'avait soigné. Il devait être avec elle. Il devait...

Mais c'était cette question qui mit finalement feu aux charbons de haine qui brûlaient dans les yeux de Sâti. Froidement, elle répondit: "il est mort. Et c'est de votre faute." Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, elle embraya sur la Justice d'Hao. Vivre en dehors de la Ville était techniquement criminel. D'où la surveillance, les chasses - comme celle qui avait pris Tamao, réfléchit le blond avec douleur. Les criminels étaient ramenés à la Ville, ou emmenés devant la Justice. Car, précisa Sâti avec une joie perverse, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un simple concept, d'une façon de le désigner; plusieurs fuyards parlaient - comme d'un rêve, d'un mythe, mais ils en parlaient - de la personne qui condamnait les contrevenants aux lois de ce monde. Voguant à son gré sur un immense navire, cette personne était quasiment indépendante d'Hao - qui, lui, avait de la justice une conception rapide et douloureuse - mais elle était aussi froide, et mortelle, et c'était un monstre, et -

Elle s'agitait tellement que Marco avait presque peur. Dans ces yeux si doux habituellement, il voyait un éclat si dur! Il cherchait à se relever, à la calmer lorsque le vieil homme apparut à la porte. Immédiatement, elle fuit.

Il y eut un silence. Le vieil homme vint s'asseoir près de lui. "Tu te souviens de Jackson," souffla-t-il sans le regarder, "le grand roux de notre groupe."

Marco se souvenait mal, mais il acquiesça tout de même.

"Il a donné sa vie pour ton petit." Pause. "Ils n'ont pas pu être sauvés. Nous les pleurons.  
>- Mais pourquoi dit-elle que c'est de ma faute?"<p>

Soupir. "Tu le sais."

Sans un mot de plus, le vieil homme le leva, l'habilla, le lava, comme un enfant. Puis il l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de leur cachette, une sorte de campement établi dans une vallée encaissée. "Tu dois partir. Il n'est pas bon pour elle que tu sois ici."

Que répondre? Il avait obéi, retrouvant le sillon de ses vagabondages cauchemardesques.

* * *

><p><em>Alors pousses-moi au large sur un nénuphar<em>

_Regarde-moi m'éloigner sur les flots pour la dernière fois_

_Tu te trompes de fille, de corps, d'esprit_

* * *

><p>C'est avec toute cette histoire dans la tête, et toute cette agonie dans le coeur, que Marco avait pris sa décision. Il s'agissait d'en avoir le coeur net, d'écraser en lui ses doutes. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il saurait ce qu'il en était de la Justice d'Hao, et de ce qui avait provoqué ce cauchemar, toutes ces années auparavant.<p>

Voilà ce qu'il pensait, assis au creux des mains de Michael alors que celui-ci survolait les mers. C'était un geste risqué; il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher, et il était dangereusement proche de l'île de Mu, où se dressait la Ville; mais s'il voulait la trouver, il n'avait pas le choix.

Après de longues heures où il ne vit que du vide, un vide si étouffant qu'il menaçait d'y disparaître, Marco fut sorti de sa rêverie par un avertissement de Michael; il avait trouvé le navire.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir vieilli d'un jour. Même de loin, il étincelait de mille feux, comme un joyau posé sur l'écrin liquide. Un joyau coupant, cependant, et taché d'un sang invisible, si Sâti et les siens avaient dit vrai.

Michael tomba en piqué, et rasa les flots pour approcher. Si quelqu'un surveillait, il fallait éviter d'être remarquée. Il voulait avoir le plus de temps possible avec elle, pour la raisonner, la comprendre, et, si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était possible...

Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. D'abord, il devait voir de lui-même.

Michael le déposa sur le pont dans un bruit feutré. C'était... propre, sans tache. La piscine était bâchée, mais vidée en dessous. On eut dit qu'il sortait de l'usine... Il s'approcha de la porte principale et de son clavier à code. Est-ce que le sien marcherait encore...?

"Marco Maxwell, pécheur entre les pécheurs. Que crois-tu faire, en venant ici?"

_Monde capricieux, tu ne trouveras aucune constante_

Il ne reconnut d'abord pas cette voix. Toute incertitude, fébrilité en avait disparu; mais c'était aussi toute la chaleur et la joie qu'il n'y retrouvait pas. Cette voix, elle sonnait creux, il pensa, sans comprendre pourquoi cette image lui venait. Elle était vide. Comme une cloche démantelée, se balançant dans le vide sans rien pour la faire sonner.

Lentement, il se retourna, et elle fut là. Plus grande. Ses cheveux étaient moins longs qu'avant; ils lui arrivaient à peine au bas du dos, mais elle avait laissé la frange et dévoilé son front pâle. Cela lui donnait un air plus adulte.

Ce qu'elle était, il comprit. Une adulte au regard dur et froid, aux lèvres serrées, aux bras croisés. Elle le dévisageait, comme à peine surprise, et surtout très méprisante.

Il comprit ensuite qu'elle attendait une réponse, qu'elle avait posé une question - et se trouva incapable de réagir. "P-pécheur," répéta-t-il enfin, sans comprendre.

Cela sembla l'irriter. "Tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire?"

Levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement, Marco tenta de faire un pas vers elle. "J-je ne suis pas sûr. Mais Jeanne...  
>- Tais-toi." Elle était sèche, si sèche! "Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Nous étions les X-Laws, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne tueras point. Je ne me rappelle pas tous les noms, je dois dire. Bill, déjà. Achille, aussi, même s'il va mieux, maintenant. Puis-je mettre la mort des X-III et celle des X-II sur ton compte? C'est à cause de toi qu'ils ont été tués, après tout. Quant à la petite orpheline que j'étais... elle rentre aussi, tu crois?"<p>

Elle parlait plus qu'avant, il remarqua mécaniquement. "Ensuite... Tu ne mentiras point. On peut passer celui-là, je crois," et elle rit, sèchement, froidement. Marco ne parvint pas à répondre. "Un autre que tu aimerais... Tiens, je sais. Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme de ton voisin. Je me demande parfois - est ce que tu avais séparé Meene et John exprès, Marco? Pour que même leur mort ne soit pas partagée? Si seulement j'avais vu plus clair dans ton jeu... Ils auraient peut-être eu une chance. Après tout, Hao ne leur voulait pas de mal, et j'aurai pu les convaincre d'être raisonnables. Mais tu étais là, à me convaincre que c'était logique de mettre John avec ses coéquipiers de toujours, que Meene s'entendait mieux avec les autres..."

C'était comme une succession de coups de poings au creux de son ventre. Marco restait la bouche ouverte, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit devant ce torrent de haine et de ressentiment qui la parcourait.

_Lance la révolte pas de si pas de mais_

Son immobilité ne fit qu'énerver de plus belle la jeune femme devant lui, et en deux pas elle le rejoignit, le poussant contre le mur. "J'ai passé tellement de jours, tellement de nuits à chercher à te comprendre! Toi! Alors que tu ne vaux pas la boue sur mes chaussures! Et toi tu viens après quinze ans, et tu te présentes la tête haute au lieu de ramper comme tu le devrais!" Sa voix enflait comme une vague, elle cherchait à blesser, et il pouvait le sentir. Mais ce qu'il pouvait aussi sentir, c'était le désespoir qui perçait, un désespoir pas si différent du sien. "Pour te comprendre, je suis même allée voir le Tao! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, incapable de dire une parole vraie, incapable d'être honnête et sincère, incapable de te retenir d'abuser de-"

Elle s'arrêta. Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, à demi-mot.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Marco vit l'émotion de Jeanne s'étaler sur son visage, une vague rosée qui partait de son nez et se perdait dans son cou. Il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il savait cependant qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose.

Jeanne se retourna, attrapant la rambarde gelée entre ses mains. Elle serrait fort, il pouvait le deviner dans sa voix quand elle se remit à parler, faiblement: "... Tu vois. Tu as péché de toutes les manières dans l'ancien monde. Mais dans celui-ci... Tu es encore pur de tout crime, à part celui de vagabondage. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Si Hao t'y trouvait, tu aurais des ennuis, alors..." Sa voix se perdit.

Marco n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Croyait-elle qu'il lui en voudrait pour... Ce genre de choses? C'était affreux et nauséabond, mais ce ne l'empêcherait pas de l'emmener... Il se mit à bredouiller.

"Jeanne. Jeanne non, écoute, on s'en fout d'Hao, et on s'en fout de Ren, et si tu viens avec moi tout ira mieux, et..." Il s'interrompit. Les épaules de Jeanne s'étaient mises à trembler, comme secouées par de lourds sanglots. D'abord, il crut à de la honte, et il voulut approcher une main pour la réconforter; mais une étincelle bleue l'empêcha de la toucher. Quand la voix de l'albinos retentit de nouveau, c'était chargée de rage.

_J'aime ton esprit mais__ je hais ton culot_

"Pourquoi - pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas en colère? J'ai tout détruit. A cause de moi, Lyserg, et-et Yoh, et tous les autres... J'ai... Je suis responsable de tellement de sang et de mort et de douleur... Alors... Pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas? Tu... Devrais... Mets-toi en colère, Marco! Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te hais tu le comprends, ça? Il faut que je hurle? JE TE HAIS! TU ES ODIEUX ET... ENERVES-TOI, BON SANG!" Et alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle de sa voix et de son âme, son furyoku explosa. Autour d'elle une aura sombre se mit à bouillonner, envoyant des décharges dans tous les sens. Un vent violent se leva, les portant vers le blond.

Marco assista, ébahi, à ce déferlement de rage. Quelques coupures apparurent sur ses joues, sur ses poings nus. Un trou apparut dans son pantalon, et un éclair de douleur remonta de son genou. Instinctivement, il leva les bras pour protéger son visage; mais c'était déjà fini. Le vent d'énergie cessa de hurler dans ses oreilles, et Jeanne perdit l'aura sombre qui nimbait sa peau pâle.

Marco comprit alors.

Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'aide. Hao et son humour n'allaient pas l'aider; il aimait sûrement, Marco pouvait le deviner, à la voir s'enferrer dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie. Rackist non plus ne pourrait la sortir de cet enfer, pas sans risquer sa propre peau, et Marco était sûr qu'elle valait bien trop aux yeux du traître.

Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un se mette en colère. Que quelqu'un la traite enfin en enfant, la dispute comme une enfant pour lui rappeler ce qui était juste et ce qui était beau et ce qui était bon. Elle pouvait encore être sauvée, il voyait le pourquoi et le comment. Il était le dernier à pouvoir le faire, ça aussi il le voyait.

Mais Marco n'avait jamais été très courageux ou très gentil, au fond. Son coeur n'avait jamais vraiment été ouvert, sinon au couteau, et il n'était pas assez grand ou bon pour faire ce geste dont elle avait tellement besoin. Alors quand il parla enfin, il fut froid, comme un iceberg:

"... Peut-être avez vous raison, Dame Justice."

Il ne s'inclina pas avant de se retourner. Il se contenta de lever le bras, et Michael vint le cueillir. En quelques minutes, ils avaient disparu à l'horizon, peut-être bien pour toujours. Jeanne ne se permit de souffler qu'à ce moment-là, s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un combat de boxe: sa tête lui tournait, ses mains tremblaient. Il... Était vraiment parti...

_Alors pousses-moi au large sur un nénuphar, r__egarde-moi m'éloigner sur les flots pour la dernière fois_

"Glacée et glaçante," fit une voix derrière elle. "Une véritable Perséphone des temps nouveaux." Elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour attraper le fruit que Rackist lui lançait. Intriguée, elle l'observa.

De la grenade. Évidemment. Cela le prenait parfois, de tomber dans la métaphore et la folie douce. Elle se demandait parfois si c'était là le résultat de ses regrets et de ses remords, si à la fin des fins il n'était pas plus tourmenté qu'elle par un passé révolu.

"Cela pose tout de même une question," fit encore Rackist de sa voix veloutée. "Si tu es Perséphone, qui est ton Hadès? Moi... Ou Hao?"

_Débarasse-toi de tout ce que tu hais à présent_

L'expression mélodramatique fit rire Jeanne, ce qui avait été en partie l'objectif du vieux prêtre. Elle se retourna franchement vers lui, les yeux doux. Challenge accepté.

"On dit qu'avant la stabilisation de la civilisation grecque, il n'y avait pas d'Hadès. Il est venu après, comme Démeter. Au début... Il n'y avait que Perséphone. Déesse de la vie et de la mort selon la période de l'année, reine terrifiante et cruelle punissant tous ceux qui osent l'invoquer... Mais tu le sais, Rackist.  
>- Je devrais m'inquiéter, alors," souffla une nouvelle voix, et Jeanne retourna son regard vers la mer alors qu'Hao apparaissait dans un frisson de tissus et de flammes. Rackist s'inclina avec révérence.<p>

"Bien sûr que non," répondit l'albinos sans le regarder. "Je ne faisais qu'informer Rackist de la limite de ses schémas psychologiques." Sa voix était calme, unie. Entre elle et les deux hommes, il restait un vide, une distance infranchissable; mais cela ne leur était pas spécifique. Ce vide serait toujours autour d'elle, désormais.

_Regarde le chaos auquel tu as échappé_

"Au fait, félicitations pour vos récoltes, je crois savoir qu'elles soulageront l'effort du Village."

* * *

><p><em>Et pourtant elle porte sa couronne, riant aux éclats alors que son royaume s'effondre<em>

_Il est temps - l'heure est arrivée - elle aura de la chance si elle s'en sort en vie_

_Mon tout beau méfie-toi de la fille qui a perdu le don des cieux_

_Elle n'est qu'un coeur douloureux, un ange qui a emprunté ses ailes_

_Rejetée par les cieux elle fermera les yeux maintenant pour chanter_

_Rien qu'un esprit qui se brise - un ange qui a emprunté ses ailes_

_Perséphone_, Daria


End file.
